Theirs
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Mark e Nick finalmente saíram da escola e entraram na faculdade. Apesar da nova fase dos dois, será possível que eles consigam viver mais essa etapa da vida juntos? A história mostra o que acontece entre o último capítulo de Mine, Yours and Ours e o epílogo.
1. NYU

**THEIRS**

_by sniperpadalecki_

**Título: **Theirs

**Autora:** Sniper Padalecki

**Beta: **AmanditaTC

**Gênero: **Romance/Slash/Humor

**Censura: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Esta é uma obra 100% ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Jared e Jensen não são meus, eles pertencem um ao outros, a CW e a Daneel e Genevieve, mas Nick e Mark são meus e da Amanda sim!

**Avisos: **Relação sexual entre pessoas do mesmo sexo (dois casais de homens).

**Nota: **Esta fic é um blanket de outra história minha, _Mine, Yours and Ours, _e não fará sentido se lida antes da outra. Portanto, se chegou até aqui sem ler a outra fanfiction, provavelmente não irá entender. E recomendo que leiam, a história é bacana, eu juro! ;P

**Sinopse:**

Mark e Nick finalmente saíram da escola e entraram na faculdade. Apesar da nova fase dos dois, será possível que eles consigam viver mais essa etapa da vida juntos? A história mostra o que acontece entre o último capítulo de _Mine, Yours and Ours_ e o epílogo.

**Especiais:**

Não poderia escrever essa fic sem agradecer à Amanda primeiramente, que está comigo desde MYO. Reli algumas vezes antes de escrever essa nova história e percebi que tem muito dela naquela fic, portanto, Amanda: muito obrigada por tudo e especialmente por dividir seu talento. Você é maravilhosa.

Também queria agradecer à Miss Reckless, que foi quem me encheu a cabeça de ideias para continuar essa história (e me cobrou que eu a escrevesse também, pois havia prometido hahaha). Princess, amo você muito! Essa fic é também dedicada a você.

X.X.X.X

**DEDICATÓRIA ESPECIAL**

_Essa fic é presente de aniversário para a melhor beta de todos os tempos, Amanda!_

_Minha linda, mais uma vez fico sem palavras para falar de você e pra você. É incrível como a vida nos apresenta assim essas pessoas aleatórias que acabam aparecendo pra ficar nos nossos corações e não vão embora nem que o tempo passe e as coisas aconteçam. Adoro 'trabalhar' contigo, te admiro não apenas como escritora, mas como mãe dedicada, como mulher independente e talentosa, que sempre soube que pude contar. Que esse seja apenas mais um aniversário especial que eu possa ter o prazer de te presentear com o que mais gosto de fazer: escrever. Que essa amizade seja pra você o mesmo que é pra mim: uma oportunidade de estar cercada de uma pessoa que inspira e busca o melhor nos outros. Te amo, te adoro, te gosto demais, pra valer mesmo! Continue sendo essa pessoa humilde e que valoriza as pequenas coisas da vida. Você tem muito ainda a contribuir com o mundo. Bom se existissem mais pessoas como você. Obrigada por ser real, por ser você e por ser tão amiga em todos os momentos. Beijo, sua delícia! Nunca quero te perder. 3_

**X.X.X.X**

**ONE**

**Wildest dreams**

_**I'm gonna organize some changes in my life**_

(Vou organizar algumas mudanças na minha vida)

_**I'm gonna exorcise the demons of my past**_

(Vou exorcizar os demônios do meu passado)

Era cerca de onze horas da manhã. Jensen estava na varanda do quarto lendo um jornal. Já fazia um ano que os dois passaram a morar juntos, formando uma grande, e singular, família. O médico tinha terminado seu banho e agora esperava Jared para decidirem onde almoçar. Era cedo ainda e certamente Mark e Nick ainda levariam um tempo para acordar.

- Será que estamos perdendo a moral com esses garotos? – o músico apareceu vestido apenas com um roupão branco, secando os cabelos longos com uma toalha da mesma cor. - Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes dissemos que eles não poderiam dormir juntos e, no entanto, estão lá... Agarrados, dormindo na cama do Nick.

- De novo? - Jensen também nem se dava mais ao trabalho de tentar intervir. Ainda mais depois da comemoração da noite anterior, sabia que os meninos fariam uma pequena celebração particular.

Jared suspirou e sentou na cadeira de frente para Jensen. O loiro deixou o jornal de lado e inclinou o corpo na direção de Padalecki. Por mais que os meninos tivessem quebrado as regras (pela terceira vez só naquela semana), ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Mal podia acreditar que eles realmente haviam chegado até ali, encerrando juntos um ciclo em suas vidas, especialmente na vida de seus filhos. Afinal, nada poderia ser mais gratificante para dois pais solteiros do que presenciar a formatura dos filhos e acompanhar as expectativas da faculdade.

- Eles beberam, não foi? - Jared sorriu indignado enquanto Jensen apenas sorria e esticava a mão para acariciar o rosto do namorado.

- Vamos saber quando acordarem. Se estiverem de ressaca, teremos nossa resposta. – deixou o jornal de lado, sobre a mesa de vime que usavam para tomar café da manhã. - Deve estar mesmo orgulhoso de Mark. Também estou.

- Estou. - Jared disse abrindo o sorriso largo para o loiro. - Vimos o quanto ele se esforçou esse ano. Acho que nunca o vi estudando tanto. Nick fez muito bem a ele.

- Ambos. - Jensen completou. - Ambos se fizeram muito bem. Acho que podemos dizer que fizemos um ótimo trabalho. - O médico disse, entrando no quarto e pegando de cima da mesa de cabeceira dois envelopes já abertos. - E aqui está a prova.

Jared o seguiu e seu sorriso pareceu ainda maior ao pegar o envelope com o símbolo da Universidade de Nova York endereçado a Mark. Jensen abriu novamente um envelope igual ao que Jared tinha em mãos, só que esse remetido a Nick.

- Acho que deveríamos emoldurar isso. - Jensen sugeriu e Jared gargalhou, fazendo o médico rir com ele. As cartas eram de aceitação de ambos na universidade. Aquela e mais duas haviam chegado na casa deles. Uma de Columbia e outra de Brown, Nick e Mark respectivamente. Mas eles queriam ficar juntos então optaram por estudarem na universidade que aceitou os dois.

Apesar das notas de Mark terem melhorado consideravelmente no último, seu talento no futebol garantiu que ele conseguisse uma bolsa na Universidade de Nova York. O rapaz ainda não havia decidido qual curso fazer e optou por selecionar algumas matérias e ver com quais se identificava mais. O que foi uma surpresa para para Jared, que achou que Mark realmente já tinha decidido fazer música, porém ele preferiu esperar mais alguns anos, até conseguir entrar no conservatório de música de Juilliard.

Nick estava no mesmo caminho. Jensen não queria pressioná-lo, mas queria muito que o filho seguisse seus passos. Ainda assim o deixou livre para decidir depois que estivesse lá. Seria mais fácil e menos pressão para ele, pois agora eles estariam em outro mundo, outro ambiente, com outro tipo de pessoas. Nicholas poderia explorar bem mais suas escolhas e habilidades.

_**I'm gonna take the car and hit the open road**_

_(Vou pegar o carro e pegar a estrada livre)_

_**I'm feeling ready to just open up and go**_

_(Estou me sentindo pronto para me abrir e simplesmente partir)_

- Vamos esperar eles acordarem para decidir onde vamos almoçar? - Jared perguntou voltando a guardar a carta no envelope depois de reler pelo menos umas três vezes.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Jensen abraçou Jared e os dois saíram para sala, onde ficaram abraçados no sofá por alguns minutos. - Mas poderíamos já dar as opções a eles, assim não demoraríamos muito. - Ele beijou os cabelos de Jared assim que o mais alto encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

Antes que pudessem começar a pensar no que queriam comer naquele domingo especialmente silencioso, o barulho leve de uma porta que se abria com bastante cuidado e calma pode ser ouvido pelo corredor do andar de cima. Tanto Jared quanto Jensen permaneceram calados, para ouvir a conversa sussurrada de dois garotos que pareciam rir baixo além de se acharem muito espertos.

- Eu só vou bagunçar a minha cama. - Mark Padalecki dizia rindo. Jensen e Jared se esforçavam para ficarem o mais quietos possíveis. - Só pra não parecer que dormimos juntos.

- Vai logo antes que eles acordem. - Nick respondeu em meio a um riso contido, fazendo Mark quase não conseguir conter uma gargalhada

- Mark! - Jared gritou do andar debaixo, torcendo para sua voz parecer autoritária, para o total e completo susto do garoto antes de conseguir entrar no próprio quarto.

- Que é? - Ele ainda estava no corredor, de cueca branca e abrindo a porta do quarto. Entrou como se estivesse se protegendo de um furacão e jogou as cobertas e lençóis pra cima, para os lados, um travesseiro no chão e as cortinas ainda fechadas. Não parecia que ele havia dormido lá, mas ao menos ninguém poderia contestar com o óbvio.

Jared e Jensen subiram as escadas escondendo o riso ao verem que Nick fechou a porta rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Jared. O moreno parou no corredor e Mark abriu a porta, fingindo que recém tinha acordado, sonolento e maquiando um bocejo.

_**And I just feel I can be anything**_

_(E eu sinto que posso ser qualquer coisa)_

_**That all i might ever wish to be**_

_(Que eu sempre quis ser)_

- Chegaram tarde ontem. - Jensen disse cruzando os braços, fingindo uma expressão séria. - Nick ainda está dormindo?

- Deve estar, Jensen. - Mark fingiu-se de desentendido. - Quer dizer, não o vi mais depois que fomos dormir.

- Ah é mesmo? - Jared disse incrédulo. Mark revirou os olhos, quem visse poderia jurar que ele até se sentiu ofendido.

- É sério, coroa. - disse ajeitando um pouco os cabelos bem bagunçados.

- Cadê suas roupas? - Jared perguntou e o loiro ao seu lado olhou pra baixo pra evitar cair no riso ao ver os olhos arregalados de Mark. Óbvio que suas roupas estavam todas no quarto de Nick.

- Por aí, no meio das cobertas. - Ele disse fechando um pouco a porta para que Jared não visse que não tinha roupa nenhuma ali. - Qual é? Não acredita?

- Moleque, você sabe que não importa que você tenha praticamente a minha altura, ainda sou seu pai e posso te encher de porrada se mentir pra mim. - Jared disse, como se ameaças de surras que nunca existiram pudessem surtir efeito com o rapaz.

Mark abriu um sorriso e abraçou o pai.

- Seu filho indo para a Universidade de Nova York não conta como um bônus? - Ele disse e agora foi a vez de Jensen cair na gargalhada.

- Já era, Jay... - O loiro disse andando alguns passos na direção da porta do quarto de Nick. - Eles vão usar isso contra a gente pra sempre, pro resto da eternidade enquanto estivermos vivos, vão nos chantagear com essa carta pra sempre. - Jared se rendeu ao riso enquanto Mark permanecia abraçado no pai com um sorriso jocoso.

– Nick. - Jensen deu duas batidas no quarto do garoto. - Vamos logo, sabemos que está acordado.

- Eu não estava não. - Nick apareceu na porta quase se defendendo. Mais acordado do que nunca. - Eu estava dormindo sim.

- Vocês têm 18 anos, parem de agir como idiotas. - Jensen riu ainda mais entrando no próprio quarto para trocar de roupa, enquanto gritava para os meninos no corredor – E mais que isso, parem de agir como se o Jay e eu fossemos idiotas.

- Então quer dizer que já podemos dormir juntos? - Nick tentou a sorte.

- Não! - Jensen e Jared disseram juntos, categoricamente.

- Qual é, pai, fomos aceitos na Universidade de Nova York! - Nick também tentou essa jogada fazendo Jared rir. Mark gargalhou encostando-se na soleira da porta de seu próprio quarto.

- Vá se vestir pra almoçarmos que você ganha mais do que tentar me comprar com essa! - Jensen gritou de dentro do quarto enquanto Jared o seguia para colocar uma roupa também para saírem.

- Onde vamos? - Mark perguntou de longe quando os dois se afastaram completamente.

- Podem escolher. - Jared também gritou de onde estava. Nick e Mark trocaram olhares cúmplices. Nick cruzou os braços e imitou o movimento de Mark ao encostar-se na soleira da porta do próprio quarto.

_**And fantasize just what I want to be**_

_(E fantasiar sobre o que eu quero ser)_

_**Make my wildest dreams come true**_

_(Tornar realidade meus sonhos mais selvagens)_

- Tacos! - Eles disseram juntos, sorrindo como crianças. Comida mexicana tinha acabado de se tornar a preferida de ambos.

- Nem sei pra quê eu pergunto se já sei a resposta. - Jensen disse de um jeito engraçado fazendo Jared rir e os meninos tocarem as mãos como se comemorassem algo.

Deram meia volta e entraram em seus quartos felizes, divertindo-se com coisas bobas, com momentos de família, com banalidades do dia a dia. Estavam formados e livres da escola, cheios de expectativas pra aquilo que se chamava 'faculdade'. Aquele mistério todo, a ansiedade das matérias, das pessoas, dos lugares, das festas...

Mark tinha mudado consideravelmente. Certamente que ele nunca deixaria de ser um rebelde por natureza e isso incluía que jamais cortaria o cabelo. Eles continuavam escuros, lisos, cobrindo as orelhas e com as franjas nos olhos castanhos iguais aos da mãe. Provavelmente tinha crescido mais alguns centímetros e ganhado mais massa corporal devido aos constantes treinos para ganhar a bolsa. Seu violão tinha ido parar no quarto de Nick que agora praticava mais do que o filho de Padalecki.

Ele foi tomar banho e, em seguida, vestiu um jeans largo, uma camiseta verde-musgo e all star verde, desbotado. Arrumou os cabelos molhados em frente ao espelho enquanto Nick estava no chuveiro. A barba estava mais crescida, ainda um pouco rala e propositalmente mal feita. O deixava praticamente um clone de seu pai.

Esperou Nick no quarto do loiro que, quando entrou, vestiu um jeans preto com uma camiseta branca. O sapato preto tinha sido presente de Jared, um igual ao que Jensen tinha. Ele tinha os cabelos um pouco mais curtos, quase raspados atrás e arrepiados na frente. As pontinhas estavam bem claras e ele tinha as mesmas sardas nas costas que o pai. Apesar de também ter os traços de Ackles, assim como Mark, Nick tinha os olhos da mãe, amendoados e bondosos.

Ele sentou na cama ao lado de Mark segurando em uma das mãos do namorado, que distraído lia algum quadrinho do Batman que Nick tinha no quarto. Por uns momentos ficou apenas olhando para ele, com a cabeça baixa, segurando a revista com uma das mãos. O cenho franzido e os cabelos nos olhos o remetiam há dois anos, quando as coisas entre eles começaram.

_**I'm on my way**_

_(Estou a caminho)_

_**Out on my own again**_

_(Por aí sozinho novamente)_

_**I'm on my way**_

_(Estou a caminho)_

_**Out on the road again**_

_(Na estrada novamente)_

- O que está olhando, Ackles? - Ele perguntou sorrindo sem tirar os olhos da revista. Sempre sabia quando o loiro estava olhando pra ele como se sentisse sua pele se aquecer apenas pelo olhar do outro.

- Quando vamos contar pra eles? - Nick começou num tom mais baixo, soltando da mão de Mark e ficando na mesma posição que o moreno alto ao seu lado. - Quer dizer, será que eles acham que as coisas vão continuar as mesmas?

Mark pensou por um segundo respirando fundo. Não estava lá muito preocupado, mas Nick parecia um pouco abalado com a decisão de saírem da casa dos pais para morarem juntos em Manhattan. Também por causa da faculdade, mas mais porque queriam mesmo a privacidade de poderem resolver seus próprios problemas, ter uma vida a dois, se achavam já bastante maduros pra isso. Nick, que era mais centrado e pé no chão, ainda tinha algumas dúvidas. Mark não estava cem por cento seguro, mas o ar de liberdade, aquela sensação que ele esperava tanto para ter falava tão alto que abafava a voz da razão em sua cabeça.

- Eles vão entender. - Mark disse, controlando o tom de voz, pois a porta estava aberta. - Podemos aproveitar o almoço de hoje e o fato de estarmos com a moral alta com os velhos. – sorriu pretensioso, conseguindo desanuviar a expressão do namorado. - Qual é, você sabe que estou certo. Além da Universidade de Nova York, Columbia chamou você e Brown também me aceitou. Somos fodas.

Nick riu mais aberto agora, era incrível como certas coisas em seu namorado nunca mudavam. O jeito pretensioso principalmente, mas era num tom divertido e não por se achar superior, até porque o loiro sabia que Mark merecia cada uma daquelas conquistas, ele se esforçou para consegui-las.

- Ok, você tem razão. - Nick respondeu mais confiante agora ao ver que o namorado estava disposto. - Vamos aproveitar essa chance, eles estão com as guardas baixas e os orgulhos inflados. - Nick riu fazendo o outro divertir-se com a situação também. - Quem sabe até nos ajudem a achar um lugar... Um apartamento legal no centro de Manhattan.

- Vamos morar em Greenwich Village? - Mark perguntou gostando da ideia.

- Acho uma boa ideia, achei que você queria morar em Lower Manhattan, perto da Soho. - Nick beijou uma das mãos de Mark.

- Teremos que ver isso, Nick. - Mark disse ao mesmo tempo que foi diminuindo o sorriso. - Acho difícil que estudemos as mesmas coisas. O campus de Medicina e o Conservatório de Música não ficam no mesmo lugar. - Mark disse lembrando-se que esse provavelmente seriam os cursos que ambos fariam.

_**When I remember back to how that things just used to be**_

_(Quando lembro como as coisas costumavam ser)_

_**And I was stuck inside a shroud of misery**_

_(E eu estava preso dentro de uma montanha de tristeza)_

- Pensei que preferisse estudar Música na Juilliard. - Nick disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- E vou. - Padalecki disse firme. - Não estou falando de mim... Acho que é você quem deveria pensar no assunto.

- Eu? - Nick pareceu surpreso com a sugestão. -Mark, isso nem faz sentido, quem tem talento nesse relacionamento é você! - Nick riu sem graça.

- Onde está meu violão? - Ele perguntou e Nick apontou para o lado de sua cama. O Giannini preto semi-acústico que Jensen tinha dado de presente para o filho de Jared. - Quem tem tocado?

- Eu, mas... - Nick sorriu sem graça. - Mas era porque você estava me ensinando e você prefere tocar guitarra!

- Nick... - Mark girou o corpo na direção do outro que ainda olhava pra ele sem entender. - Sou músico o suficiente pra reconhecer outro quando vejo um.

- Mas...

- Só estou comentando. - Mark o interrompeu antes que ele entrasse uma espécie de colapso por ficar confuso. - Sem pressão, só sugerindo, não fique preso a uma coisa só, saiba que tem talento pras artes também.

- Vou pensar. - O loiro disse mais tranquilo e Mark abriu um sorriso largo, mostrando as covinhas, parecia satisfeito. - Isso quer dizer que você está pensando em ser médico? - Nick riu de canto e Mark baixou os olhos sem graça.

- O tempo que fiquei no hospital ajudando seu pai naquela Semana do Voluntariado, eu meio que... gostei. - Ele admitiu lembrando-se do dia que, por vontade própria, pediu a Jensen que o levasse para ele ver como era. - É muita adrenalina.

- Adrenalina? - Nick riu sem achar graça. - Isso é uma puta responsabilidade, tá maluco? - Mark riu do pânico de Nicholas.

- Foi só um adjetivo, calma. - Mark riu roubando um beijo do namorado. - Mas estou pensando. Acho que você deveria tentar instrumentos de corda no conservatório e eu deveria pegar umas matérias de biologia.

- Parece que você já tem tudo planejado, hein Mark Padalecki. - Nick brincou ao se surpreender com a iniciativa de Mark. Era raro, pois era sempre Nick quem planejava a maioria das coisas dos dois. Ficou feliz ao ver que ele estava interessado, mais maduro e pensando em um futuro com ele ao seu lado.

_**I felt I'd dissapeared so deep inside myself**_

_(Sinto que desapareceria dentro de mim mesmo)_

_**I couldn't find a way to break away the hell**_

_(Não conseguia encontrar um jeito de acabar com aquele inferno)_

- O que vocês têm planejado? - Jensen entrava no quarto seguido por Jared. Ouviram apenas o final da conversa.

- Coisa nossa. - Mark respondeu rindo e Nick levantou-se segurando na mão do moreno. - Logo contaremos. - Ele disse a última parte olhando para Nick, que retribuiu o olhar cúmplice.

Jared riu de canto. Era nesses momentos que sentia aquele aperto no peito de ver seu filho crescer e notar que ele não estava mais incluindo o pai em todos os momentos da sua vida. Jensen sentiu o mesmo ao ver os dois de mãos dadas. Eram quase mais altos que seus pais e tinham um brilho no olhar, um brilho de 'homem', de ser humano crescendo intelectual e emocionalmente.

- O que foi? - Mark foi quem perguntou ao ver seus pais olhando pra eles com aquelas caras de misto de sentimentos. Por um momento achou que Jared ia chorar. - Pai, você está ficando velho e meloso. - Ele brincou e Jensen gargalhou.

- Olha o respeito, moleque. - Ele disse apontando o dedo para Mark que apenas riu de um jeito infantil. Padalecki acabou de rendendo ao riso pois reconheceu que Mark realmente nunca cresceria completamente aos seus olhos.

- Prontos para comerem tacos? - Jensen animou e tanto Mark quanto Nick comemoraram tocando os punhos fechados.

- Vamos logo! - Nick saiu na frente puxando Mark escada abaixo enquanto seus pais desciam mais devagar.

Jensen apagou a luz da sala de estar e pegou as chaves do Toyota Tundra preto. Os garotos já estavam na garagem entrando no carro e conversando sobre o último CD de alguma banda que eles gostavam em comum. Jared seguia o namorado colocando os óculos escuros, quando pararam para trancar a porta e olharam os dois dentro do carro rindo e comentando coisas como se fossem mesmo peritos em produção musical. Jared riu e Jensen percebeu.

- Esses meninos me fazem sentir velho. - Jared comentou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Eu sei que é papo de pai coruja, mas estou me segurando para não deslumbrá-los demais, pois estou tão orgulhoso deles que sinto meu peito inflar.

- Acho que conheço essa sensação. E mais, tenho a impressão de que a teremos mais de uma vez. - Jensen complementou. - Acho que valeu todo o trabalho, não é? - Padalecki comentou e o médico concordou com a cabeça. - Todas as noites mal dormidas, as fraldas trocadas, os machucados por conta dos esportes, as crises existenciais, os choros, as notas baixas, até as brigas para tentar enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça deles.

- Eles ainda têm muito que aprender. - Ackles acrescentou e dessa vez foi Jared quem concordou. - E acho que essa nova fase de estar na faculdade vai servir ainda mais para provarem se estão preparados ou não para a vida adulta.

- Estão crescidos, mas não completamente prontos. - Jensen filosofou. - Ainda bem que estaremos aqui por eles, não é?

- Sem dúvida. - O músico não poderia ter mais certeza.

- Vamos logo! - Nick gritou de dentro do carro.

Mark ligava o rádio antes dos pais entrarem no carro. Jared e Jensen perceberam que estavam naquela fase de "babar nas crias". Talvez fosse a universidade, talvez fosse o fato de estarem vivendo um paraíso depois de tantos problemas. Não que o ano anterior tenha sido fácil, passou longe disso. Meninos estressados e pressionados não eram dos mais sociáveis, especialmente Mark. No fim deu tudo certo.

Mas na verdade, aquilo ainda não era o fim e sim apenas o começo de outra história, de outro caminho, do 'futuro', do 'próximo passo'. Apesar de ter um peso maior na vida dos garotos, aquela também era uma fase nova para seus pais. E mal sabiam eles o quão novo ainda estava para ser.

Jensen tirou o carro da garagem e manobrou até a rua, rumo ao centro de Manhattan. Os dois filhos, no banco de trás, comemoravam o começo de uma nova música na rádio, uma bem conhecida por eles. Bruce Dickinson iniciava os vocais de _Wildest Dreams,_ do Iron Maiden, mas mal podia ser ouvido, pois Mark e Nick cantavam fervorosos no carro, como se a música fosse tudo que eles queriam dizer ao mundo, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que estava em suas almas. Jensen e Jared, que tinham passado da fase do heavy metal, não se incomodaram, pois pela veracidade que os filhos davam à letra, era quase um crime interromper tamanha urgência de expressão.

Aquele domingo com certeza seria marcado pela literalidade da letra da música, pois iriam organizar muitas coisas em suas vidas, exorcizar alguns demônios do passado e experimentar o que a vida tinha de diferente, divertido e, ao mesmo tempo, doloroso para ensinar. Fosse como fosse, era inevitável, estavam já dentro da embarcação que os levaria rumo ao futuro, só restava ter coragem para enfrentar o que viesse.

_**When I'm feeling down and low**_

_(Quando me sinto triste e pra baixo)_

_**I vow I'll never be the same again**_

_(Eu juro que nunca mais me sentirei assim)_

_**I just remember what I am**_

_(Eu apenas lembro quem eu sou)_

_**And visualize just what I'm gonna be**_

_(E visualizo que eu serei)_


	2. Little babies

**TWO**

**Little babies**

O restaurante não estava lotado, mas muita gente parecia ter tido a ideia de ir ao El Parador Cafe, escolhido pelo The Michelin Guide como o melhor restaurante mexicano de Nova York. Provavelmente porque, apesar da recomendação, o preço não era nada extravagante. O problema é que aqueles dois garotos, além de gostarem muito da comida, pareciam que nunca estavam satisfeito. Ambos – especialmente Mark – eram do tipo de comer até passar mal.

Comeram e conversaram por mais de uma hora. Tinham planos para o domingo a tarde e os pais estavam mais animados com a faculdade dos garotos do que eles mesmos. Eles ainda faziam um pouco de mistério sobre os cursos, mas já adiantaram que fariam matérias "trocadas" na faculdade, o que animou tanto Jensen quanto Jared, que não imaginou que seu genro poderia gostar tanto assim de música. Jensen, por sua vez, já havia percebido a veia de interesse de Mark desde o dia que o levou ao hospital.

O silêncio se fez logo após um dos últimos assuntos terminarem e, pela insegurança, era óbvio que os meninos protelaram o assunto durante todo o almoço, com medo da reação dos pais. Os dois filhos trocaram olhares pra ver quem começaria a conversa, mas Jensen e Jared conheciam seus filhos bem demais pra saber que alguma coisa tinha ali.

- Certo, falem logo. - Jensen começou tomando o último gole de água. Só tinha tequila no restaurante e eles não estavam dispostos a deixar os rapazes beberem mais do que sabiam que eles haviam bebido na noite anterior - O que vocês querem nos dizer?

- Como sabe que queremos falar alguma coisa? - Nick disse tentando fazer com que aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

- Eu fiz você, rapaz. - Jensen disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio e ele estava sendo ingênuo se achava que o enganava.

Eles voltaram a se olhar inseguros e agora foi Jared quem se inclinou pra frente na mesa olhando feio pro filho. Ele entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e franziu o cenho.

- Mark. - Ele começou como se apressasse o garoto.

- Ok. Ok. Vocês estão certos. Eu e Nick temos mesmo uma coisa pra falar com vocês dois. - e olhou de Jared para Jensen, que olhou direto para Nick.

- É algo importante pra gente e desde que recebemos nossa carta de admissão na Universidade de Nova York, já viemos arquitetando essa ideia. - Nick disse firme, mas com um pouco de receio, até porque os olhos de Jensen e de Jared estavam em cima dele.

- Esperamos mesmo que vocês nos apoiem e que entendam, principalmente. - Mark completou. - Até porque é um passo importante na nossa vida e...

- Mark Louis. - Jared interrompeu a clara enrolação do filho. - O que vocês fizeram? - Devido ao histórico de ambos, era normal que os pais pensassem que eles tinham inventado alguma coisa errada pra fazer.

- Queremos morar juntos. - Nick disse, como se cuspisse logo antes que aquilo entalasse na garganta.

- O que? - Jared começou a rir olhando para um Jensen um pouco incrédulo.

- Claro que querem. - Jensen riu agora voltando a recostar-se na cadeira da mesa do restaurante. Ele cruzou os braços botando pouca fé naquilo.

- E posso saber como vão fazer pra sustentar uma casa? - Jared disse com calma, como se esperasse fazê-los mudar de ideia conforme fazia perguntas.

- Bom, não exatamente. - Mark respondeu olhando para Nick como se pedisse ajuda pra responder aquilo.

- A gente pensou que vocês poderiam nos ajudar até arrumarmos um emprego. - Nick disse com a voz um pouco insegura. Realmente eles pensaram que iam sair de casa, mas os pais continuariam bancando ambos.

- Me deixe adivinhar. - Jensen disse agora voltando a inclinar-se, ficando na mesma posição que Jared. - Vocês querem sair de casa, mas querem que eu e Jared continuemos pagando as contas de vocês. - Jensen dizia conforme ia segurando o riso.

- Mas é só por um tempo. - Mark rebateu. - Até conseguirmos algo meio período, sei lá.

- "Sei lá"? - Jared riu agora. - Eu realmente vou precisar dizer que isso está fora de cogitação?

- Acho que vocês não estão nos entendendo. - Mark recomeçou agora mais ofendido. Odiava quando seu pai fazia aquilo, o tratava feito criança. - Não estamos pedindo permissão...

- Mark... - Nick o segurou pelo braço ao perceber que ele estava se exaltando. Jensen suspirou não levando aquilo a sério.

- Ok, digamos que a gente concorde. - Padalecki recomeçou vendo que Mark já estava perdendo a razão e isso já era suficiente pra ele. - Onde vão morar? - perguntou como se, além de ser a pergunta mais óbvia, fosse a mais difícil de responder.

- Na Soho. – Mark respondeu, sorrindo de canto, com um ar de ironia, típico de quem tem uma carta na manga.

- Ah, claro. Muito fácil manter um apartamento na Soho. E é óbvio que esperam que nós paguemos o aluguel para os dois brincarem de casinha. – Jared estava visivelmente perturbado.

Mark não estava acreditando na reação de seu pai e de Jensen àquela notícia. Se eles tivessem sido aceitos em universidades de outras cidades, era óbvio que tivessem que alugar uma kitnet que fosse para morarem, certo? Qual o problema de fazerem exatamente isso, mas permanecendo em Nova York?

- Mamãe concorda, por que está fazendo tanto caso, pai? - Mark disparou, Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas e Nick baixou os olhos. Ele não fez de propósito, mas não pensou direito no que disse. Jared fechou a cara.

- Como é que é? - Jared perguntou entre dentes cerrados.

- É. - Mark continuou como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. - Ela até disse que Jeffrey tem um apartamento legal na Soho que podemos usar se quisermos.

Jared agora tinha o queixo levemente caído. Só de ver a cara de Jared, Nick percebeu que foi uma péssima ideia mencionar que Sandy sabia daquilo.

- Falou com sua mãe antes de falar comigo? - Agora o músico estava ofendido e extremamente magoado. Jensen respirou fundo e já percebeu que esse seria o drama da semana.

- Falei com ela hoje de manhã... Qual o problema? - Mark disse realmente sem entender o que tinha de mais naquilo.

- Eu cuido de você há 18 anos e quando se trata de algo sério assim, ao invés de falar comigo, você corre pra sua mãe? – a indignação parecia escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios.

Mark ficou paralisado por alguns momentos enquanto Nick pensava que era melhor dar adeus à ideia de morarem juntos. Se antes já estava difícil, agora então que Jared tinha enlouquecido, é que ele poderia esquecer qualquer chance daquilo acontecer.

- Pai, eu só... - Mark tentou argumentar, mas Jared o interrompeu imediatamente.

- Quer saber? - O músico começou mesmo depois de Jensen segurar uma de suas mãos e, num sussurro, pedir que ele se acalmasse. - Faça o que quiser, certo? Claramente o que eu penso não é importante pra você. Já falou com sua mãe, não foi? Ela permitiu? Pois bem, então vá. Pegue suas coisas e vá morar na Soho. - Ele disse o nome do bairro nobre de Nova York com desdém. - O que o seu pai pensa não interssa, não é?

- Jared, é claro que nos importamos. - Nick começou tentando acalmar os ânimos enquanto Mark apenas olhava sem reação ao drama excessivo que seu pai estava fazendo.

- Jensen, vamos, por favor. - Padalecki falou ao namorado sem dar atenção a todo o resto. Ackles pensou em argumentar, mas conhecia bem o homem com quem dormia e sabia que era totalmente em vão falar com ele naquele estado.

Eles levantaram após Jared fazer menção de sair. Mark continuava calado, sem saber exatamente o que tinha feito de errado. Jensen andou com o namorado na frente, tentando acalmá-lo e conversar, mas ele estava impassível. Nick não conseguiu deixar de achar um pouco de graça, porque agora sabia de quem Mark tinha herdado aquele bico que fazia quando estava bravo.

- Ei... - Nick segurou firme na mão de Mark que parecia um pouco perdido. - Vamos resolver isso, certo? Não fique assim.

- Mas o que eu fiz de errado? - Mark perguntou com aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido e Nick andou abraçado com ele até o carro.

- Nada. - Nick disse tranquilo, tentando passar essa calma. - Seu pai deve estar chateado por você ter falado com sua mãe antes de falar com ele.

- O que isso tem a ver? - Mark disse achando aquilo uma besteira. - Papai exagera.

- Amor, qual é. - Nick disse tentando fazer com que o outro fosse mais compreensivo e solidário. – Dá um desconto pra ele. Não temos filhos, não sabemos como é. Fale com ele depois.

- Vou falar. - O moreno alto disse falando baixinho enquanto entravam no carro.

É claro que o clima pesou até em casa. Não falaram muito no caminho, Mark falou algumas coisas com Nick, mas a marra de Jared era igual a do filho e ainda demoraria para Jensen conseguir resolver – sim, pois era Jensen quem certamente o acalmaria.

Eles entraram em casa e Jared foi direto para o quarto e o loiro o seguiu. Antes de entrar, disse a Nick pra que fosse para o quintal jogar basquete, conversar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa enquanto ele conversava com Jared. Os dois Ackles sabiam bem como lidar com seus respectivos Padaleckis.

Jensen entrou no quarto atrás de Jared e fechou a porta com calma. Sabia que não seria fácil ter aquela conversa com o namorado, pois não era muito fácil pra ele, o golpe foi grande apesar dele saber que Mark não fez de propósito.

- Me desculpe. - Jared disse ao ver Jensen apenas olhando pra ele. O olhar era compreensivo e não reprovador.

- Tudo bem, deixemos os meninos acreditarem que isso foi mesmo sobre a Sandra. - Jensen disse se aproximando do moreno alto e acariciando os braços dele. - Eles cresceram, Jay.

- Não! - Jared dizia inseguro. - Eles ainda são... - Ele ia dizer crianças, mas percebeu o quão ridículo aquilo soaria.

- Não, não são. - Jensen sorriu, percebendo que também se sentia inseguro em assumir para si mesmo que seu filho havia crescido. - Já são dois homens feitos.

- Mark é tudo que eu tenho, Jensen. - Ele dizia com pesar na voz, como se realmente não pudesse suportar a ideia de não tê-lo por perto.

- Eu sei que não serve de consolo, mas você também tem a mim. - O médico disse agora abraçando o namorado apertado. - Esse dia iria chegar para nós dois mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ou acha que gosto de saber que Nick quer sair de casa? Acha que não penso todos os dias que me mataria se algo acontecesse a ele? Já perdi minha esposa, mal suporto imaginar essa casa sem ele...

- Isto não está certo, eles não estão prontos. - Jared disse passando as mãos pelo rosto.

-Estão prontos, sim. Estão prontos para cometer seus erros e tentar consertar sozinhos e no fundo você sabe disso. - Ackles também dizia movido pela razão, porque se dependesse de seus sentimentos, colocaria Nick dentro de uma caixa e nunca deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a ele. - Precisamos deixar eles irem.

- Foi tipo... ontem... - Jared começou a dizer mais conformado. - Que o levei pra tomar vacina! Como assim ele quer se mudar? - Ele sentia seu peito doer.

- Jared. - Ackles agora disse mais sério. - Eles só vão pra Soho. É no centro de Manhattan, vamos vê-los sempre que quisermos. E eu aposto que sempre que tiverem um problema mais sério.

- É, eu sei. - Jared agora respirou fundo já mais calmo. - Precisamos mesmo deixar? Porque eles não vão a lugar nenhum se não deixarmos – Padalecki tentava se convencer de que isso ainda funcionaria.

- Até parece mesmo, né Jay? - Jensen riu agora, mas no fundo também gostava de achar que Nick ainda não tinha vida própria. - Anda, vá falar com ele que eu vou falar com a minha cria. - Jensen disse dando tapinhas nas costas de Jared, como se o incentivasse. Mais do que um passo para os garotos, era um passo ainda maior para eles dois.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick, ao ver Jared entrando na quadra de basquete, olhou para Mark como se o apoiasse e dissesse para não falar besteiras, parou de jogar e olhou para o namorado do pai.

- Nick, seu pai está na sala, quer falar com você. - Ele disse tocando o ombro do loiro com um sorriso de canto. Nick assentiu com a cabeça e disparou para dentro de casa.

Mark não sabia muito bem como se aproximar do pai, apenas soltou a bola laranja de canto e buscou a camisa. Jogava sem ela, estava muito calor e ele suava demais. Ele olhou nos olhos do pai e viu um Jared mais calmo, mais conformado ele diria. Ele andou devagar enquanto Jared também fazia seu caminho na direção de filho com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Pai, desculpe, devia ter falado com você antes. – disse antes de qualquer coisa, inseguro mas tentando soar o mais respeitoso possível. - Pra ser sincero falei com a mamãe antes porque estava com medo de te dizer.

- Por que medo? - Jared perguntou achando graça do garoto se explicando daquele jeito, com aquela simplicidade.

- Eu não sei. Só acho mais fácil falar com ela porque não ligo muito para o que ela pode pensar de mim. É como se ela sentisse que ainda me deve alguma coisa e por isso nunca me diz não. Mas se é com você... - Ele não encontrou uma maneira de demonstrar com palavras, mas Jared entendeu perfeitamente e sorriu de canto bagunçando os cabelos suados do filho.

- Quando você tinha três anos... - Jared começou saudosista. - Era meu primeiro ano sozinho com você e eu estava... morrendo de medo! – ele tinha um olhar saudoso e Mark não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver o pai daquele jeito, também desarmado. - Como eu cuidaria de você, o que eu faria, e se algo acontecesse, eu mal sabia trocar suas fraldas... Seu padrinho ficou muitos dias lá em casa me ajudando. - Mark sorriu mais aberto ao lembrar de Chad. - Achei que não seria capaz... Mas aí está você... - Ele deu uma boa olhada no filho. Enorme. Parecido com ele. - No fim deu tudo certo.

- Pai, não vou te decepcionar. - Ele dizia como quem firmava um compromisso sério, olhando nos olhos de Jared – Mais que isso, não quero te decepcionar.

- Não tenho medo de você, Mark, tenho medo de como o mundo vai te tratar. - Jared começou aproximando-se ainda mais do filho. - Eu sei que não posso tomar as porradas da vida no seu lugar, eu sei que não posso cometer erros no seu lugar... Mas se Deus descesse aqui agora e dissesse que eu teria que arrancar meu coração do peito pra te dar... Ou se me dissesse que eu teria que ouvir a discografia completa da Britney Spears se isso salvasse você de alguma forma - Ele riu segurando as lágrimas. - Eu nem pensaria duas vezes.

- Isso não vai ser necessário. - Mark riu da brincadeira, tentando também conter as lágrimas. - Eu sei que não digo isso com muita frequência, mas fez um ótimo trabalho e peço que confie em mim e em Nick.

- Eu confio, só estou sendo egoísta. - Jared reconheceu - Não quero você longe de mim, mas você precisa correr atrás das suas coisas. E meu dever como pai é te apoiar. Nunca pensei que sentiria falta de trocar suas fraldas, porque naquela época eu sabia onde você estava o tempo todo. Eu te dava comida, eu te colocava na cama, eu tinha completo controle sobre tudo ao seu redor... E me assusta saber que não tenho mais.

- Você sabe que sempre vai ser meu porto seguro, eu sempre corro pra você quando faço besteiras, você sabe disso muito bem, pai. - Mark disse como se aquilo fosse mais do que óbvio.

- Você vai ficar bem. - Jared sorriu mais aberto puxando o filho pra dentro de casa. - E Nicholas vai te colocar na linha. - Os dois riram e entraram em casa com Mark dizendo coisas como "sou eu quem vai colocar ele na linha".

**x.x.x.x**

Nick entrou em casa assim que Jared pediu que ele o fizesse. Seu pai estava na sala com um álbum de fotos antigo, de quando Nick era um bebê. Ele olhava com um sorriso no rosto enquanto o filho entrava na sala um pouco inseguro quanto àquela conversa.

Ele sentou no sofá ao lado do pai e passou a olhar o álbum junto com ele. A foto que ele via era de um Jensen com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto. Ele estava com uma roupa de hospital segurando um bebezinho recém-nascido, que dormia pacificamente em seus braços. Ackles estava tão apaixonado por aquela criança que seus olhos na foto não desviaram nem pra olhar a câmera, era como se ele não conseguisse olhar pra outra coisa que não fosse aquela criança. A data da foto mostrava vinte e sete de outubro de 1994.

- Quando sua mãe estava grávida, um dos meus maiores medos era te pegar no colo quando você nascesse. - Jensen disse fechando o álbum de fotos e colocando sob a mesa de centro.

- Por quê? - Nick estranhou o comentário quando se jogou pra trás no sofá, rindo.

- Eu tinha medo de te derrubar no chão, quebrar você, de não saber pegar e você chorar. - Jensen riu de si mesmo enquanto Nick fazia o mesmo. - Você era tão... pequeno, tão frágil, tão dependente... - Ele olhou o filho agora, dos pés a cabeça, quase maior do que ele, usando o mesmo número de sapatos que seu próprio pai.

- Aparentemente você se saiu muito bem, pai. - Nick disse tocando no ombro do médico. - Acho que deu tudo certo comigo e você nunca me derrubou no chão. - Ele brincou fazendo o pai rir.

- Foi diferente. - Ackles continuou. - Quando eu peguei você no colo quando nasceu, tudo mudou. Quando o médico colocou você nos meus braços e sua mãozinha minúscula apertou meu dedo indicador, eu soube... Eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de ter medo ou ser inseguro. Aquela pequena criatura no meu colo precisava de mim e eu não podia te decepcionar. - Nick viu os olhos do pai marejados.

- Eu e Mark só estamos indo para a faculdade, amamos você e o tio Jared, isso não mudou. Só queremos provar pra nós mesmo e pra vocês que sabemos nos virar, queremos que tenham orgulho de nós. - Nick disse calmamente, com a típica maturidade acompanhada dos olhos bonitos da mãe.

- Eu sei, filho. - Jensen disse apoiando o garoto. - Mas um dia você me dará netos e vai lembrar dessa conversa. - Jensen riu e Nick viu aquilo como uma realidade realmente muito distante, para não dizer absurda. - Sei o que você e Mark querem, eu também quis na sua idade.

- Quer dizer que vocês dois vão apoiar? - Ele perguntou cheio de expectativa.

- Mas é claro que sim. - Jensen nem terminou de falar e já sentiu o abraço caloroso do filho. - Mas ainda temos muito a conversar sobre isso. Se é o que querem, saibam que terão responsabilidades.

- Valeu, pai. - Ele disse no timing perfeito em que Mark e Jared entravam pela sala.

Nick levantou do sofá e foi ao encontro de um Mark sorridente, dando a resposta para a pergunta que ele não precisaria mais fazer. O músico passou a ficar ao lado de Jensen, que agora levantava-se do sofá. Sinalizou com a cabeça de que estava tudo bem e Jensen o beijou quase que imediatamente.

- Vamos morar na Soho! - Nick disse tentando disfarçar a animação que sentia ao mandar um "toca aqui" para Mark e depois se abraçarem.

- Vai ser o máximo. - Mark agora ria mais calmo e mais aberto dando um beijo no namorado. Estavam cheios de expectativas e apenas tentavam fingir que seus pais não estavam ali, olhando pra eles como se eles ainda tivessem cinco anos.

- Vão ficar bem sem nós? - Nick disse brincando. - Não vão morrer de saudades ou viver lá em casa, né? - O loiro brincou e Jensen só pensou que era parte da natureza dos filhos serem mesmo ingratos.

- É, crescem e não ligam mais pra gente. - O médico dramatizou e Jared riu o abraçando por trás.

- Ainda temos muita coisa a conversar sobre isso, nem vão se animando muito. - Jared tentou, mas já era tarde demais, eles nem ouviam mais, já estavam fazendo planos de quando mudariam e queriam contar logo pra todo mundo. Eles subiram as escadas indo em direção ao quarto de um deles enquanto conversavam sobre os pôsteres que tinham no quarto e agora certamente seriam da sala do apartamento.

Apesar de sentirem ainda seus corações apertados dentro do peito, Jensen e Jared sabiam que, no fundo, estavam fazendo a coisa certa.


	3. Home

**THREE**

**Home**

- E aqui tem um quarto menor, que pode servir pra hóspedes. - Sandra terminava de apresentar o apartamento que Jeffrey tinha comprado em Nova York há alguns anos, pensando na reaproximação de Sandra com o filho. Seria bom que tivessem um lugar pra ficar todas as vezes que fossem à América.

- Hóspedes? - Jared disse meio que de impulso, ainda achando que Nick e Mark dormiriam separados.

- Tá aí outra vantagem de morarmos aqui, coroa. - Mark disse rindo, abraçando o pai pelo ombro. - Não vou mais precisar esperar você e Jensen dormirem para poder correr pro quarto do Nick no meio da noite. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas parecendo uma criança contando que fazia suas travessuras às escondidas.

Sandy segurou o riso ao ver a cara de Jared, o rosto de Nick ficar vermelho e Jensen balançar a cabeça negativamente, constrangido e encarando Nick que resmungava alguma coisa como "eu não fiz nada, eu estava no meu quarto, o Mark que saía do dele".

O lugar não era um apartamento de luxo em Upper East Side, mas com certeza era um lugar charmoso e praticamente novo. Paredes brancas com o teto rebaixado em gesso e grafiato na única parede pintada de cinza chumbo na sala, janelas grandes e portas de madeira maciça. A cozinha era separada da espaçosa sala por um balcão de tijolos aparentes e tampo de mármore preto, um banheiro no corredor e uma suíte. O prédio tinha lavanderia e elevador, Mark e Nick iriam morar no oitavo andar.

Jared andava pelo apartamento tentando não parecer tão desolado. Não era longe, mas não era no Queens, era no centro de Manhattan. A Soho Avenue era famosa por suas lojas de grifes, cabeleireiros famosos, bares badalados e por ser perto da NYU – New York University. Jensen, por sua vez, tinha mais do que aprovado o lugar, estava preocupado que Nick fosse viver em algum lugar ruim, num bairro perigoso só por ser barato.

- O que acharam? - Ela perguntou diante do silêncio dos pais.

- Sandra, esse lugar é incrível. - Jensen foi sincero, olhando ao redor com as mãos nos bolsos. - Os meninos pelo jeito gostaram muito. - O médico disse ao ver que Nick e Mark estavam escorados na janela vendo a vista, o movimento constante da avenida.

- Fico feliz, doutor. - Ela disse sorridente olhando o filho de longe. - Ele está tão contente! - Ela suspirou ao ver Mark sorrir quando Nick contou alguma coisa engraçada. - Jared, o que você acha? Não disse nada desde que chegamos. - Ela girou o corpo a fim de encarar o ex-marido.

- Está tudo ótimo. - Ele disse sincero apesar de não demonstrar muita alegria. - Este lugar é incrível, melhor que meu próprio apartamento. - Jared sentiu o abraço do namorado por trás de si. Era como se Jensen sempre soubesse quando apoiá-lo.

- Não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, não é? - Ela disse aproximando-se mais dele. Jensen percebeu a deixa, preferiu deixar Jared falar a sós com a mãe de Mark.

- Vou falar com esses garotos, ver o que eles acharam. - Jensen deu um selinho em Jared e saiu na direção dos meninos na janela.

Sandra estava numa situação muito mais tranquila quando se tratava de ficar perto de Jared e Mark. Já estava acostumada com as marras do filho – pois conhecia bem as de Jared. Gostava muito de Jensen e Nick, especialmente ao ver que foram as outras duas pessoas que deram uma família ao seu único filho.

- Fiquei preocupada em como você reagiria. - Ela recomeçou a conversa e Jared respirou fundo. - Achei que iria ficar um pouco abalado, quer dizer, Mark estava com receio de contar seus planos pra você.

- Eu realmente não gosto da ideia. - Ele foi sincero e passou a, assim como ela, olhar o filho de longe, que agora era abraçado por Nick enquanto contava alguma coisa para Jensen, que sorria em resposta. - O acho muito... - Ele procurava uma boa justificativa e o caso é que Mark tinha se tornado um bom filho e ele não encontrava mais desculpas.

- Sabe que não tem argumento no mundo que o fará mudar de ideia. - Sandy tinha uma expressão compreensiva no rosto.

- Não mesmo. - Padalecki confirmou. - Acho que puxou isso de você!

- De mim? - Ela disse surpresa, mal acreditando no que ouvia e sorriu abertamente. - Pelo que eu bem me lembro, você é quem discutiu muito com seu Gerald quando decidimos casar e vir morar em Nova York! - Ela disse fazendo Jared sorrir mais aberto ao lembrar de como tudo entre ele e Sandy virou de cabeça pra baixo quando ela engravidou.

- Como se você tivesse feito muito esforço pra me fazer mudar de ideia! - Jared rebateu ainda sorrindo.

- Estávamos apaixonados, é claro que eu queria que o mundo explodisse desde que ficássemos juntos. - Ela respondeu sorrindo e cruzando os braços em seguida. - Acho que além desse "sonho de liberdade", Mark e Nick estão apaixonadíssimos... Vão morar juntos nem que seja pra quebrar a cara e voltar pra casa, mas eles vão. - Ela dizia convicta e Jared tirou os olhos do filho para encarar a ex-esposa.

- Nunca pensei que fosse ver você encarando tudo de uma forma tão positiva. - Ele disse e foi a vez dela de olhar de volta pra ele. - Está ajudando muito, obrigado.

- Quero tentar aproveitar o máximo que puder. - Ela disse com um sorriso triste. - Não sei como consegui viver tantos anos sem esse garotinho por perto.

- "Garotinho"? - Jared riu do jeito dela. - Esse moleque tem 1,85m de altura, diminutivos não são permitidos.

- Eu sei, ele tem a quem puxar! Ele é tão parecido com você, Jay... - Ela acrescentou e Jared olhou para os próprios pés. Gostava de ouvir aquilo, era algo que muita gente dizia. E, por ser ainda jovem, muitos acreditavam que eram irmãos. - Tem os seus cabelos, a sua barba... até seu jeito de andar. Vocês dois tem os mesmos olhares, as mesmas expressões faciais até o mesmo tom de voz... Vejo você com 18 anos quando olho pra ele.

- Ele tem seus olhos. - Jared disse olhando para a ex-mulher, que apenas sorriu em resposta. - Tem sua teimosia e com certeza sua popularidade na escola. - Agora Sandy praticamente gargalhou. Ouvir aquilo a remeteu por alguns segundos ao uniforme de líder de torcida.

- Vamos! - Ela disse antes que começasse a falar de Mark com Jared e não parar mais. - Vamos encontrar com Jeffrey. - Ela chamou os outros assim que checou o relógio discreto que tinha no pulso.

- Tia Sandy... - Nick disse andando na direção da morena baixinha, mais baixa que ele mesmo. - Muito obrigado, sério.

- De nada! - Ela disse sentindo seu coração mal lhe caber no peito. - Estamos aqui pra ajudar vocês. - Ela concluiu segurando em uma das mãos de Mark que agora ficava ao lado dela. - Vocês dois.

- É, mãe, valeu. - Mark disse jogando os cabelos pra trás.

- Vamos comprar móveis? - Nick perguntou ao lembrar que ela mencionou o encontro com Jeffrey.

- Sim, ele está esperando no carro. - Ela checou seu celular para ver a mensagem recém-chegada. - Jensen, Jared, vocês estão de carro também, então meninos, vocês preferem ir conosco ou com seus pais?

- Vamos com vocês. - Nick foi quem tomou iniciativa. Puxou Mark para seu lado. Queria que ele passasse mais tempo com a mãe antes que ela voltasse ao Canadá. Mas, instintivamente Mark olhou para o pai.

- Tudo bem. - Jared disse segurando em uma das mãos de Jensen, sorrindo. Entendeu o que Nick estava fazendo, Sandy também. - Estamos logo atrás de vocês.

- Beleza. - Mark e Nick saíram na frente seguidos por Sandy, que pedia a eles que chamassem o elevador e dizia a Jared e Jensen que trancassem a porta e trouxessem a chave.

Os três conversavam mais a frente animados enquanto Jensen e Jared fechavam a porta do apartamento novo dos meninos. Apesar de já estar conformado, ambos ainda estavam inseguros, mas sabiam que aquela era só mais uma fase da vida de seus filhos. O futuro que as pessoas tanto comentavam já estava começando.

**x.x.x.x**

Seis meses e eles já estavam com o apartamento pronto. Na sala, logo na entrada, a parede que antes era branca agora estava decorada com discos de vinil e capas de álbuns famosos. The Wall e The Dark Side of the Moon, do Pink Floyd, The Number of the Beast, do Iron Maiden, Yellow Submarine, dos Beatles, The Black Album, do Metallica e a inconfundível língua dos Stones. Os garotos dormiam na suíte e deixaram o outro quarto para os estudos, violão e guitarra. Um laptop também ficava por lá, mas passava a maior parte do tempo desligado. Claro que eles tinham uma cama sobrando caso algum amigo quisesse dormir por lá.

Eles tinham uma kingzise no quarto, presente de Jeffrey – para a loucura e completa reprovação de Jensen e Jared que ainda não se acostumaram a ideia de seus "garotinhos dormindo de conchinha". Nas paredes, um quadro de vidro emoldurando um poster de um show do Green Day que eles tinham ido no ano anterior. Os ingressos estavam emoldurados junto com o poster. No criado mudo do lado de Nick, o despertador – porque se ficasse do lado de Mark, cada vez que tocasse, ele o atiraria na parede – seu relógio de pulso preto, a prova d'água da Mormaii, um tablet e, na gaveta, camisinhas, chicletes, papéis de chocolate, bilhetes de Mark e uma pequena agenda, com anotações antigas.

Do lado da cama de Mark, um Ipod quase sem bateria conectado aos fones de ouvido bagunçados – daquele que levava uns bons minutos até desfazer os nós pra poder ouvir. Duas caixas de Ray Ban abertas com os respectivos óculos dentro e o celular, que estava virando hábito ele esquecer em casa. Na gaveta tinha lubrificante – dois tubos, um cheio e um quase terminando – camisinhas, remédios para dor de cabeça e muscular, já que ele costumava pegar pesado durante os treinos. No chão, seu All Star preto ao lado das meias, uma camiseta preta lisa jogada e a cama desarrumada.

Na cozinha, louça na pia – como manda o figurino – e sobras de comida congelada sob a mesa. Nick já tinha dito pelo menos umas quatro vezes que era a vez de Mark limpar a cozinha e lavar a louça, mas o moreno ainda estava no quarto de estudos debruçado em cima de um livro de doenças genéticas.

- Mark! - Nick saiu do banho enrolado em uma toalha e encostou na soleira da porta do quarto onde Mark estava. - A cozinha não vai se limpar sozinha.

- Já vou! - Ele nem tirou os olhos do livro.

- É a quinta vez que você diz isso. - O loiro cruzou os braços impaciente. - Eu quero que você vá agora.

Mark levantou os olhos para olhar o namorado igualmente impaciente. Ele tirou os fios de cabelo do rosto e encarou o outro que não desviou o olhar e parecia decidido. Ele fechou o livro com força, fazendo um barulho alto já que o livro era grosso. Ele estava descalço e passou por Nick sem dizer nada rumo à cozinha. Ackles ficou olhando de longe enquanto ele fazia tudo parecendo uma criança. Batendo portas e jogando as coisas sem o menor cuidado.

- É sério que vai ficar pirraçando? - Nick disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, como se quisesse tirar o excesso de água.

- Onde você vai? - Ele não respondeu a provocação, apenas percebeu que Nick tinha tomado banho porque ia sair. Passava das três da tarde.

- Greenwich Village. - Nick respondeu tirando a toalha que tinha em volta da cintura e secando melhor os cabelos.

- Fazer o que? - Mark perguntou agora prestando atenção em Nick completamente nu a sua frente. O loiro passou por ele e Padalekci passou a língua pelos lábios olhando o traseiro do outro.

- Como assim "fazer o que"? - Nick riu entrando no quarto a fim de se vestir. Mark foi atrás. - Tenho aulas lá no campus de Washington Square... Tem um professor bacana lá, conheci ele na aula passada, pianista... Formado em Juilliard, acho que você deveria conhecê-lo e... - Antes que Nick pudesse completar a frase, sentiu Mark agarrá-lo por trás e lhe dar uma mordida na nuca. - Mark, porra! - Não que ele não estivesse acostumado, mas doeu.

Mark não respondeu, apenas girou o corpo do loiro de frente e o beijou imediatamente. Essa era de longe a melhor parte de morarem sozinhos. Faziam sexo quando bem entendiam, com portas abertas, podendo gritar, gemer alto, chamar os palavrões que quisessem, colocar música alta... Claro que isso já havia rendido muitas histórias em apenas seis meses de casa nova.

- Mark, agora não, eu preciso ir... - Nick disse mas sua voz não passava muita credibilidade, especialmente porque agora a boca do moreno alto já engolia seu membro. - Mark! - Mas já era tarde, ele já tinha se rendido e sentado na cama de olhos fechados.

- Depois você vai... - Mark dizia entre uma chupada e outra. - Ou senão da próxima vez não apareça na cozinha tirando a toalha esperando que eu não vá querer te comer.

Rapidamente tirou a própria roupa e foi até sua gaveta pegar o lubrificante. Nick adorava ficar olhando Mark sem roupa, era uma das visões que ele mais gostava. O moreno alto passou o lubrificante por toda extensão de seu membro e sentou sob a cama imediatamente colocando Nick em seu colo, de frente pra ele. O loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos do outro, jogando-os para trás – primeiro porque gostava de puxá-los e, segundo, porque gostava de ver todas as expressões que ele fazia quando estavam transando, especialmente no momento em que ele envolveu o membro duro de Mark pra dentro de si. Aquele gemido angustiado, a mordida no lábio e os olhos fechados.

Ackles começou a se movimentar com desenvoltura enquanto beijava a testa de Mark, que permanecia concentrado nos movimentos do outro, ditando o ritmo e dizendo como gostava. Com o tempo e a intimidade crescendo, eles foram descobrindo o que gostavam que o outro fizesse. Mark por exemplo era fã dos palavrões pesados, gostava de fazer Nick pedir pelas coisas, implorar, não importava quem estava sendo o ativo na hora do sexo. Isso era o de menos. Já Nick gostava de mordidas, tapas e quando Mark deixava seu corpo marcado.

Num movimento ágil, Mark jogou Nick para o lado na cama e imediatamente foi por cima dele, ficando entre suas pernas e enquanto beijava o peito do outro, que sempre ficava marcado por sua pele ser muito clara. O que o excitava ainda mais era o jeito como Ackles gemia, como se pedisse mais e ao mesmo tempo pedisse pra parar. Gostavam de assistir um ao outro, de ficar olhando quando o outro gozava, de sentir os tremores.

Mark então se pôs em pé permanecendo perto do namorado e nem precisou pedir para que Nick o chupasse, ele já sabia o que deveria fazer. Padalecki entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros molhados do outro enquanto forçava seu membro pra dentro da boca de Nick, não era sem querer que quase o deixava sem ar, aquilo o excitava e ele sabia que Nicholas também gostava. Ele adorava gozar daquele jeito, não apenas na boca do outro, mas na garganta. Logo depois que gozou do jeito que gostava, com Nicholas reclamando coisas como "você exagera", ele deixou que o namorado também gozasse como gostava. Dentro dele.

Foi a vez dele pegar o tubo de lubrificante e passar em seu membro e depois entre as nádegas do moreno alto, que não admitia muito, mas adorava aquilo também. Ele ficou de quatro e Nick mal conseguia aguentar sem gozar só de olhar aquela cena. Mark Padalecki de quatro pra ele, sem dúvida ele nunca se cansaria daquilo.

- Fode logo! - Mark pedia porque sabia que o outro gostava de ouvir. - Bem gostoso, do jeito que só você sabe fazer.

Nem precisava pedir, mas ele fazia questão de ver Nick fodendo ele enlouquecidamente, como se fosse a última vez na vida que fariam aquilo. Ele segurou o máximo que pode, mas era difícil não gozar logo com Padalecki gemendo daquele jeito, pedindo mais e dizendo o nome dele.

Nick pensou que precisava de outro banho e depois de beijar o namorado carinhosamente voltou pro chuveiro. Mark ainda ficou um tempo deitado na cama tentando se recuperar do que tinham acabado de fazer. Nada que durasse mais do que cinco minutos e então juntou suas roupas de volta e vestiu-se. Voltou para a cozinha pra terminar o que tinha começado, com a diferença de que agora não estava mais de mau humor.

**x.x.x.x**

No começo, Jared e Jensen lingavam quase todos os dias, mas com o tempo foram se habituando à independência dos filhos. Um ano já havia se passado e era considerado um recorde para os pais. Eles acharam que os meninos não durariam dois meses e voltariam pra casa. Mas não, eles passaram perto de fazer isso, mas o orgulho de ambos jamais deixaria que desistissem. A noite, Mark arrumou uma vaga como estagiário no New York Presbyterian Hospital, indicado por Jensen. Nada muito sério, mas ele ao menos estava mais em contato com a área que tinha se decidido já estudar. Ele trabalhava três vezes por semana.

Nick, depois de mostrar uma habilidade invejável com um violão em mãos, tratava de aprender violino, piano e alguns instrumentos de sopro, que eram pré-requisito pra que ele continuasse no Conservatório de música de Nova York. Começou a dar aulas particulares também pra conseguir um dinheiro para se manterem.

Não tinham nem de perto a vida que tinham morando com seus pais. Os luxos, as regalias e o fato de terem tudo na mão com certeza eram um capitulo mais do que ultrapassado na vida dos dois. Brigavam – e muito! - mas logo resolviam as coisas. Estavam tendo problemas com responsabilidades com a casa no começo, mas Nick era paciente com o moreno alto. Mark, por sua vez, nem tanto. A cada semestre que entravam, Padalecki parecia se afundar ainda mais em livros. Se encontrou na Medicina de uma maneira que nem Nick imaginava que veria.

- Padalecki! - O loiro alto gritava do quarto dos dois assim que ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir com alguém chegando. - Mas que porra, Mark!

- O que eu fiz, caralho? - Mark, vestido todo de branco. Jogou as chaves do Corvette que seu pai finalmente tinha se rendido a dar a ele em cima da cômoda ao lado da porta. A bolsa do laptop e dois livros pesados ele jogou em cima do sofá.

- Nossa viagem é mês que vem. - Nick disse aparecendo na sala, exaltado, legitimamente _puto da vida. _- Cadê nossos passaportes?

- E por que eu deveria saber? - Mark cruzou os braços enquanto Nick, sem camisa, só com uma calça de moletom, rodeava a casa em busca dos documentos.

- Porque eu pedi pra você cuidar disso! Precisamos deles pra viajar pro casamento da sua mãe. - O loiro disse enquanto revirava algumas gavetas nas estantes da sala.

- Nick, meu passaporte está na casa dos nossos pais. - Mark disse lembrando-se especialmente do motivo de não ter trazido. - Está vencido...

- O QUE? - Nick parou de procurar e encarou o namorado que parecia não fazer grande caso do que tinha acabado de dizer. Nicholas estava bufando. - Eu vou te matar, Padalecki. - Ele baixou os olhos e pôs as mãos no quadril como se quisesse se acalmar.

- E que culpa eu tenho se aquela porra passou do prazo e eu esqueci completamente? - Mark disse e já estava com os ânimos nas alturas. - Eu faço outro e pronto, não sei porque esse escândalo. O seu deve estar lá em casa também. - Ele juntou as coisas que tinha posto no sofá e marchou até o quarto. Estava cansado, tinha acabado de voltar do trabalho, já era duas da manhã.

- Mark, eu te avisei! Precisamos disso pra viajar! - Nick seguiu o namorado. - É sempre assim, sou sempre eu quem tenho que ir atrás! Você nunca faz nada, só pensa nesse maldito hospital e deixa todas as responsabilidades, que deveriam ser nossas, em cima de mim!

- Para de dar showzinho, Nick! - Foi a vez de Mark gritar. - Eu vou resolver, amanhã mesmo ligo pro papai trazer essa merda pra mim e resolvo.

- Pois saiba que eu não vou mover uma palha pra fazer isso pra você. - Nick disse firme. Ele sempre dizia isso, mas acabava resolvendo as coisas de Mark. Mas seu tom de voz parecia mais sério desta vez e Mark notou isso - Vai ficar sem viajar se não for fazer as coisas por você mesmo.

- Chega! - Mark gritou fazendo o outro se calar, mas não se dar por vencido. - Eu não quero mais discutir, me deixa dormir. - Ele tirou a camisa e os sapatos.

- Pois durma. - Nicholas falou mais baixo. - Aproveite que hoje terá a cama só pra você. - Nicholas disse pegando uma jaqueta no guarda roupa e saindo de casa.

- Nicholas! - Mark foi atrás dele e, no momento em que o loiro atingiu a porta, Mark segurou com uma das mãos não o deixando abrir. - Você não vai a lugar nenhum!

- Vou sim, vou pra casa do Steve. - Ele sempre corria pro melhor amigo quando essas brigas aconteciam.

- E vai lá fazer o que? - Mark provocou. - Gostaria muito de saber se você não está comendo ele, pois é só discutirmos que você corre pra lá!

- Como se você não corresse pro James também! - Nick se defendeu quando Mark deu as costas a ele. - Está comendo ele também por acaso?

- Vai se foder, Nick. - Padalecki novamente voltou a gritar.

- Vai se foder você, Mark! - Ele não ouviu se Mark protestou alguma coisa, apenas bateu a porta quando saiu.

Essas cenas aconteceram muitas vezes, mas eles nunca ficavam brigados mais do que algumas horas. Ou Nick aparecia comprando Mark com declarações de amor e juras eternas, ou Mark aparecia com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão implorando desculpas.

No dia seguinte à briga, Nick chegou em casa e tudo estava em ordem. Padalecki estava com seu passaporte vencido em cima da mesa pronto para ir resolver o problema, seu pai tinha trazido mais cedo o dele e o de Nick, e aproveitou para dar alguns conselhos sobre convivência. Estava no quarto de estudos terminando de arrumar os livros para mais uma aula quando Nick chegou.

Ele entrou e ficou na porta olhando o namorado colocar o laptop dentro da bolsa. Mark parou o que estava fazendo quando viu o namorado ali parado.

- Me perdoe. - Nick disse jogando as chaves em cima da escrivaninha e andando na direção do outro. - Odeio brigar com você, odeio mesmo. - Ele abraçou o moreno alto.

- Você é um idiota, Ackles. - Mark sentia-se nas mãos do outro toda vez que ele o abraçava daquele jeito, pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Aquele cheiro que o outro tinha e ele mal conseguia se controlar.

- Eu te amo. - Nick sussurrou no ouvido do outro, começando a beijar seu pescoço de leve. - Muito, muito mesmo...

- Eu também te amo. - Mark respondeu acariciando os cabelos do outro. - Me desculpe também, não lembrei do passaporte, estou com tantas coisas na cabeça... - Ele suspirou ao lembrar do tanto de coisas que precisava estudar. - Vou melhorar, prometo.

- Não vamos mais brigar. - O loiro disse dengoso, já tirando a roupa do moreno alto.

- Não, não vamos. - Mark concordou beijando aqueles lábios pelos quais era tão apaixonado.

Essa promessa era a que eles mais quebravam, é claro que voltariam a brigar, mais inúmeras vezes, pelos motivos mais idiotas e pelos mais sérios. Desde uma toalha molhada em cima da cama até o outro chegar em casa tarde e não atender o celular nesse meio tempo.

Estavam juntos há quase três anos somando tudo que já tinham passado e, em se tratando de dois jovens, eles estavam se saindo até que razoavelmente bem. A viagem para Vancouver estava chegando e eles estavam ansiosos. Saíram com Jared e Jensen para comprar ternos antes de viajarem, comprar o presente para Sandy e Jeffrey e colocar a conversa com seus pais em dia.

E se fosse para resumirem, diriam que a vida era boa e tudo estava bem. Por enquanto.


	4. Canada

**FOUR**

**Canada**

No segundo ano de faculdade dos dois Mark tinha finalmente largado todas as matérias que resolveu fazer de música para se dedicar única e exclusivamente à medicina. Agora, no terceiro, já era um dos melhores de sua turma e andava virando noites estudando. Nick andava preocupado, mas não dizia nada. Era início do segundo ano deles e ambos ainda estavam de férias. Iriam viajar para Vancouver, Sandy iria se casar com Jeffrey.

Os quatro chegaram ao aeroporto, Jared com Jensen e Nick com Mark. Tinham reservado o mesmo hotel, apenas quartos separados. Jared vestia azul marinho com jeans e Jensen estava de calça social com uma camisa branca bem informal. Jensen não se cansava de elogiar Jared por estar agora usando aqueles óculos de leitura. Eles pareciam mais apaixonados do que nunca enquanto esperavam na fila do embarque após fazerem o check-in.

Nick e Mark tinham acabado de brigar antes de sair de casa. Nick queria ficar uns dias a mais em Vancouver para aproveitarem as férias e conhecerem a cidade e os arredores, mas Mark queria voltar, alegando que tinha que estudar. Nick quis ser compreensivo e abriu mão da viagem, mas continuou chateado e os dois discutiram. Mark, por sua vez, não entendia o porquê daquele drama todo, afinal segundo ele, eles teriam ainda muito tempo para viajar.

- Vou comprar uma água e algo pra comer. - Mark disse para os outros três. Jensen e Jared concordaram com a cabeça, mas Nick não respondeu. Continuou com os olhos fixos na janela enorme do aeroporto internacional Presidente John F. Kenndy, em Nova York. - Amor, quer algo? - Ele tentou, mas Nick nem olhou de volta, apenas sinalizou que não com a cabeça.

Mark ainda ficou pensando em dizer alguma coisa para fazer com que o loiro olhasse pra ele, mas nada. Não era nem questão de dar o braço a torcer, o problema é que ele realmente estava triste e não queria papo. O moreno se deu por vencido e apenas saiu rumo a lanchonete do outro lado do saguão.

- Ei... - Jensen foi o primeiro a abordar o filho ao ver que algo estava errado. - O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Mark é um imbecil e ele está me irritando. - Nick disse como se fosse um desabafo. - Sem ofensas, Jay. - Ele disse em seguida, mas Jared apenas sorriu de canto. Não era a primeira vez que via os dois brigados.

- O que ele fez? - Ackles perguntou ao filho com calma enquanto abraçava Jared.

- Ele não tem mais tempo pra mim. - Ele disse calmamente apenas cuidando com o canto do olho pra ver se Mark não estava voltando. - Sempre proponho saídas ou até mesmo ficar no sofá vendo filme, mas ele não para de estudar!

- Mas, filho, entenda... - Jensen que já tinha experiência naquela faculdade, tocou o ombro do filho. - Essa faculdade é o cão! Eu entendo o desespero dele, você não tem noção da quantidade de coisas que precisam ser vistas e olha a responsabilidade da área!

- Eu sei. - Nick respondeu voltando a ficar sisudo. Ninguém o entendia e ainda o fazia sentir-se egoísta. - Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Nick... - Jared foi quem tentou dessa vez. - Temos isso em comum, certo? Nossos namorados são dois malucos! - Ele sorriu, mas Nick continuou sério. - Se precisar conversar ou quiser sair qualquer hora, podemos fazer isso juntos.

- Tem coisas que quero fazer com Mark e não posso fazer com você, Jared. - Nick disse e finalmente se rendeu ao riso ao ver a cara que seu pai fez.

- Saudade da época em que você me respeitava. - Jensen dizia enquanto Jared o abraçava lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

**x.x.x.x**

Assim como Sandy, Jeffrey também era católico. Eles se casaram na Pacific Church, na beira do oceano pacífico na costa do Canadá. A cerimônia não poderia ter sido mais bonita e inspiradora. O sermão do padre que celebrou serviu não apenas para os noivos, mas todos os casais que estavam presentes. Tanto Jensen quanto Jared vestiam ternos pretos com camisas brancas, diferenciando-se apenas pelas gravatas. A gravata do médico era verde-escura e a do músico era azul-marinho. Eles dançaram juntos, curtiram a noite, beberam champagne e conversaram com os noivos. Fizeram amigos e estavam no auge de seu relacionamento.

Mark e Nick mal se olharam durante a festa. Ficaram lado a lado no altar, até porque Mark foi um dos grooms de Jeffrey e vestia a mesma roupa que os outros. O terno azul marinho e a camisa branca com a gravata no mesmo tom do terno. A única coisa que ele estava achando brega era aquela flor na lapela. Nick vestia um terno Armani preto, camisa também preta e a gravata era prata. Sapatos alinhados e o cabelo bem cortado. Ele estava chamando muita atenção de algumas meninas, especialmente de Mya, a filha mais velha de Jeffrey, fruto do primeiro casamento dele.

Mark procurava pelo namorado no meio da festa enquanto bebia Chardonnay sem parar. Passou por uma pequena varanda que dava acesso ao píer do lugar – já que estavam beira-mar. De longe viu Nick rindo ao lado da garota de cabelos lisos castanhos. Ela estava usando um vestido rosa claro bordado num tom mais escuro de rosa, não tinha mais que quinze anos.

Mark não andou, mas marchou até onde eles estavam. Nick tinha o terno aberto e as mãos nos bolsos, despojado, como se já tivesse ficado íntimo da garota, que toda hora colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha. Quando se aproximou deles, não disse nada, apenas posicionou-se ao lado de Nick como se tomasse conta do que era dele.

- Ei! - Nick disse sorrindo e pegando na mão do namorado. - Esse é Mark, meu namorado de quem eu estava lhe falando.

- Olá. - Ela disse um pouco sem graça, mas tentando parecer simpática. - Acho que, apesar de agora sermos quase irmãos, ainda não nos conhecemos, me chamo Mya. Meu pai é o Jeffrey.

- Eu sei. - Mark respondeu extremamente antipático, sem sequer retribuir o sorriso. Por ser bem maior do que ele, parecia que ele queria propositalmente intimidar a garota. Nick revirou os olhos diante da atitude do outro.

A garota um pouco sem reação e certamente com medo de Mark, sorriu embaraçada para Nick e levantou um pouco vestido a fim de conseguir andar melhor pelo píer de madeira, dando a entender que estava se retirando.

- Bem, aproveitem a noite. - Ela sorriu para ambos, mas Mark continuou parado e com a mesma cara. Nick pareceu mais simpático. - Nick, muito legal conhecer você. Se tiver Facebook, me adiciona lá, certo?

- Com certeza. - O normal seria que Nick insistisse pra que ela ficasse, mas achou melhor que ela fosse embora mesmo antes que Mark o fizesse passar alguma vergonha. - Prazer te conhecer, Mya.

A menina se afastou e Mark fez menção de abraçar o namorado, já estava um pouco bêbado demais, mas nada a ponto de dar vexame. Ele pôs a taça de lado, em um dos pilares do píer e tentou circundar seus braços ao redor de Nick, que automaticamente saiu de perto dele.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Custa conversar direito com a garota? - Nick tirava seu terno agora, ficando apenas de camisa e gravata. Ele entrelaçou o casaco no braço e pôs as duas mãos nos bolsos.

- Qual o seu problema? - Nesse momento Nick viu um Mark de alguns anos atrás, na época da escola.

- Qual é o seu problema, Mark? - Nick agora se aproximou dele falando mais sério. - Não fala comigo, as vezes eu acho que você nem percebe se eu estou em casa ou não! Você simplesmente chega, se enfia naquele quarto e começa a ler a meia noite e só dorme as cinco da manhã! - Nick estava desabafando de vez. - Aí eu peço pra gente prolongar nossa vinda a Vancouver e você faz o que? Fala que tem que estudar!

- Nick, eu... - Ele tentou, mas Nicholas não deixou.

- Não, eu ainda não terminei. - O loiro disse. Não estava gritando e nem com a voz exaltada, tinha noção de que estavam em público. Mark engoliu a seco e sentiu-se culpado. - Eu nunca saí dos Estados Unidos e quando pensei que minha primeira viagem com você seria para fora do país, imaginei mil possibilidades! Imagine como me senti quando você acabou com os meus planos!

Ele respirou fundo tentando se conter. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, estava suando ligeiramente. Pegou a taça de Mark de cima do pilar do píer e tomou todo o conteúdo que restava dela.

- Me desculpe, Nick. - Mark foi sincero, não tinha noção de que tinha magoado o namorado tanto daquele jeito. - Me perdoe, não quero brigar com você.

- Não, Mark, eu já estou cansado de pedidos de desculpas. - Ele disse sério, mas aquilo doeu mais nele do que em Mark, pois ele queria sim aceitar mais aquele pedido de desculpas e abraçar o namorado. Mas isso só faria Mark repetir tudo quando chegassem a Nova York. - Se realmente quiser ficar comigo, vai ter que demonstrar.

Ele não esperou uma resposta e voltou para dentro do local onde a festa estava acontecendo. Mark olhou para o oceano e ficou com uma profunda vontade de se atirar de lá. Quando pensou em sair dali, viu seu pai andando em sua direção.

- O que você fez? - Ele disse ficando lado a lado com o filho, ambos encarando a imensidão do oceano.

- Pai... - Ele nem sabia por onde começar. Ele poderia ser malcriado e dizer coisas que normalmente faria se ainda tivesse dezesseis anos, como "não é da sua conta" ou "pare de me dizer o que fazer", mas o tempo só mostrou a ele como cada vez mais seu pai tinha razão.

- Mark, eu sei que ama esse garoto, está escrito bem no meio da sua cara. - Jared disse fazendo Mark baixar os olhos. Era verdade. - Precisa rever suas atitudes.

- Lembra quando cheguei em casa sangrando porque tinha ido encher o saco de um cão na rua e ele me mordeu? - Mark dizia não muito saudosista, mas só agora, depois de muitos anos é que seu pai se permitia rir. Porque Jared entrou em pânico no dia.

- Lembro. - Jared respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Você estava mais assustado do que sentindo dor. Fez quatro pontos na perna. - Ele disse e Mark lembrava que ainda tinha a cicatriz. - Disse que foi a pior dor da sua vida.

- Eu não poderia estar mais errado. - Ele disse e o sorriso ia se esvaindo de seu rosto. - Magoar Nick me corta por dentro, ao meio, não me sinto completo. - Ele foi sincero e Jared entendia bem como ele se sentia. Sabia o que era ter encontrado o verdadeiro amor.

- Sei que vocês vão resolver. - O músico disse tocando com carinho no ombro do filho. - Dê um tempo a ele e não fique só no gogó... Faça alguma coisa, Mark. Amor não são só palavras. - Ele disse e Mark sentiu-se realmente melhor.

- Valeu pai. - Jared já ia saindo e ele ficou mais um momento olhando o oceano.

**x.x.x.x**

No hotel, depois da festa de casamento, Jared e Jensen pareciam ter se divertido tanto que agora viviam numa eterna lua-de-mel. Bem ao contrário de Mark e Nick.

Mark chegou primeiro ao quarto que tinham reservado e tomou banho, guardou suas roupas e ligou a televisão. Passava um telejornal qualquer e ele não estava prestando muita atenção. Vestia apenas a samba-canção de seda preta que tinha ganhado de presente do namorado e uma camiseta branca simples. Estava descalço e andava pelo apartamento a procura do próprio celular.

Nick chegou alguns minutos depois e já tinha tirado a gravata e enrolado em uma das mãos. Estava cansado e seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados pelo vento de Vancouver. Mark olhou ele entrar no quarto e olhar pra ele de longe. Era sempre um clima de reconciliação quando eles se viam depois de passar horas separados por uma briga, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Nick... amor... - Mark andou até ele e segurou em seu rosto fazendo-o olhar pra ele.

- O que foi? - O loiro respondeu um pouco sem vontade, apesar da expectativa de que Mark falasse a coisa certa no momento certo.

- Eu sei que queria ficar aqui em Vancouver para aproveitar um pouco mais então... - Mark disse e um brilho de esperança quase se acendeu nos olhos expressivos de Nick. - Eu tive uma ideia.

- Que ideia? - Ele jogou a gravata no sofá e agora estava mais desperto.

- Que tal se você ficasse? Digo, ficasse aqui, para aproveitar, conhecer os lugares. Quem precisa estudar sou eu, não é justo te amarrar em casa comigo e com meus livros. - Mark dizia como se fosse a melhor ideia de todos os tempos desde a invenção do avião.

Nick levou um tempo para absorver aquilo. Ele não sabia se Mark era apenas o cara mais babaca do mundo ou se realmente era ingênuo o suficiente pra achar que aquilo era uma boa ideia. Ele fitou o olhar de Mark que, aos poucos, foi percebendo o tamanho da bobagem que disse.

- Quer dizer que se eu decidir ficar aqui mais uma semana, duas ou o resto das férias você não vai se importar em ficar longe de mim? - Nick disse mais triste do que com raiva.

- Não! - Mark apressou-se em responder. - Não, Nick... - Ele respirou fundo e segurou nas mãos do loiro que no mesmo segundo se desvencilhou. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Nick não disse mais nada. Suspirou sem encarar o namorado e entrou no largo banheiro do quarto de hotel, que tinha uma banheira. Trancou a porta e encostou-se nela como se aquilo ajudasse a deixar a porta ainda mais trancada. Ele deslizou de costas até sentar no chão frio do banheiro e deixou as lágrimas rolarem como quem tinha as guardado por muito tempo.

Mark pensou por um momento que um buraco tinha se aberto embaixo de seus pés. Até quis que aquilo fosse verdade pra ver se ele conseguia sumir naquele momento. Por que tudo que ele dizia saía errado? Por que tudo saía torto e as pessoas nunca tinham a mesma interpretação que ele? Na sua mente, tinha funcionado, foi só ele dizer em voz alta que saiu completamente errado. Ele amava aquele garoto há anos e não sabia o que fazer pra consertar as coisas. Sentia que aquela não era mais só uma briga qualquer.

**x.x.x.x**

Já fazia alguns dias que eles tinham voltado da viagem de Vancouver. Nada muito significativo mudou entre eles. Continuavam com o clima pesado e a conversa era pouca. Nick só falava o necessário por mais que Mark tentasse puxar assunto. O moreno alto não pressionava, estava com medo de falar alguma bobagem de novo e acabar de vez com o relacionamento.

Padalecki estava, pra variar, estudando no quarto. Ele lia sem parar e fazia algumas anotações. Lá se iam duas horas e ele não conseguia mais se concentrar. Pensava em Nick quando, ao longe, baixinho, ouviu os acordes conhecidos de seu violão no quarto ao lado onde eles dormiam. Instintivamente ele levantou pra ver do que se tratava, embora já fizesse ideia.

Ele se aproximou devagar da porta que estava aberta e mostrava Nick, do seu lado da cama, de costas para a porta. O loiro estava sem camisa e cantava apenas dedilhando no violão as notas. Mark não sabia o que era mais estranho: ser era o fato de Nick estar tocando melhor do que ele ou se era porque a música que ele estava tocando era Dear God, do Avenged Sevenfold. Banda que ele costumava não gostar nem um pouco.

Ele parou subitamente como se soubesse que alguém o observava. Sem olhar, apenas falou voltando a dedilhar o instrumento.

- Está errado? - Ele perguntou e Mark sorriu de canto.

- Está perfeito. - Ele era completamente apaixonado por Nick, mas quando o assunto era esse, ele não mentia.

- Estou atrapalhando sua leitura? Desculpe por isso, só queria me distrair um pouco.

- Claro que não. - Mark entrou no quarto e sentou ao lado do namorado. Suspirou e pensou em começar uma conversa, mas não parecia que Nick andava com humor – ou até mesmo vontade – de conversar com ele.

O loiro deixou o violão de lado e levantou da cama. Na sua cabeça, não fazia sentido Mark agir da forma como agia. O clima entre os dois estava péssimo e ainda assim ele não fazia nada para mudar aquilo. Mark, por sua vez, parecia buscar alguma pista nos olhos de Nick, mas o loiro se recusava terminantemente de olhar pra ele.

Nick entrou no banheiro e alguns segundos depois, Mark pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Respirou fundo e estava perdendo as esperanças. Quando olhou pra tela do computador e viu o software de mensagens instantâneas de uma rede social qualquer aberto na página de Nick. Uma janelinha estava aberta como se ele estivesse conversando com alguém.

Mark reconheceu a foto de Mya Morgan, filha de Jeffrey. Seu sangue ferveu ao ver que era uma conversa de Nick com ela. Não tinha nada demais, apenas coisas banais sobre faculdade, escola, família... E quando Mark deu por si, estava lá mexendo na barra de rolagem lendo a conversa inteira. Parou num momento específico em que Nick perguntava a ela se ela tinha planos de vir a Nova York, em seguida fez uma propaganda básica da cidade e disse que poderiam tomar um café se ela viesse. Mark sentia medo e ao mesmo tempo raiva. Queria quebrar o computador e a cara de Nick.

- O que está fazendo? - Dez minutos depois Nick apareceu enquanto Mark ainda lia a conversa e ainda mexia em outras coisas que estavam abertas de Nick. E-mail, portal de notas da faculdade, redes sociais no geral. Não encontrou absolutamente nada, mas a conversa com Mya o estava incomodando mais que tudo.

- Está conversando com a filha do Jeffrey? - Ele levantou-se de onde estava fechando a tampa do laptop com uma força desnecessária.

- Não acredito que estava mexendo nas minhas coisas... - Nick riu sarcástico. De fato, não acreditava mesmo.

- Por quê? Não posso? Está me escondendo alguma coisa? - E lá se ia Mark perdendo a razão novamente.

- Você ultrapassou sérios limites aqui, Mark. - Nick tentava manter a calma, mas estava difícil. Ele vestiu a primeira cueca limpa que achou na gaveta.

- Estou falando sério! - Mark continuou ignorando o fato de que tinha acabado de se dar conta de que tinha mesmo pisado na bola.

- Acho que o que eu falo não vale muita coisa, afinal, você teve que ir mexer nas minhas coisas pra checar. - Nick continuava, magoado enquanto vestia o jeans e uma camiseta qualquer. - Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso. - Ele continuou, calmo, pois sabia que estava certo. Não tinha feito nada de errado. Calçou um tênis comum sem meias e pegou a chave do Jaguar. Mark só conseguia ficar calado. - Eu quero apenas que você lembre que eu _nunca _te dei motivos pra isso.

Antes que Mark pudesse sequer pensar em uma resposta ou, novamente, se desculpar, Nick já tinha batido a porta do apartamento deixando claro que não estava mais em casa.

**x.x.x.x**

Não eram nem nove da noite ainda e Mark estava enfiado no bar de Chad conversando com o padrinho. Ele parecia ser o único razoável naquele momento. Não queria incomodar seu pai e Jensen com mais problemas entre ele e Nick e, especialmente, já estava cansado de ouvir a mesma coisa de todos. Ele só estava sendo aplicado nos estudos. O que tinha de errado nisso?

- Então eu perdi a cabeça e mexi nas coisas dele. - O moreno alto dizia sentado num banco do balcão do bar enquanto Chad estava do outro lado ouvindo pacientemente.

- Já se desculpou por isso? - Chad perguntou compreensivo.

- Nick já está cansado de ouvir minhas desculpas. - Mark disse triste sem encarar o padrinho. - Acho que nosso relacionamento está caminhando para um fim.

- Não diga isso, Mark. - Chad tentou incentivar. - Não acredito que depois de tudo que passaram você e Nick vão se separar! Justo agora? Não é certo, cara.

- Eu morreria por ele, mas... Acho que ele já não tem motivos para estar comigo. - Ele disse triste e Chad tocou no ombro dele.

- Vocês vão superar isso, tenho certeza. Além do mais, precisam estar em sintonia agora pros preparativos, principalmente para encontrarem um lugar pra festa. - Chad disse rindo.

- Festa de que? - Mark não entendeu do que Chad poderia estar falando.

- Ah qual é, Mark! - Chad agora riu com vontade. - Eu estou aqui pro que você precisar, mas sem chance de eu liberar o bar para uma festa gay de despedida de solteiro! Você e Nick terão que encontrar outro lugar para fazer as festas de seus respectivos pais.

- Papai e Jensen vão casar? - Mark estava pasmo. Não faltava mesmo mais nada pra ele ouvir aquela noite. - Por que ele não me disse?

- Eu pensei que você sabia. - Chad disse percebendo que tinha falado demais.

- Eu não acredito... - Mark não se despediu do padrinho, simplesmente entrou no Corvette e dirigiu até a casa do pai.

**x.x.x.x**

Jared estranhou a hora para Mark aparecer lá, por volta de dez da noite, mas abriu o portão principal da casa enorme quando ele anunciou que estava lá na frente. Jared mal pode abrir a porta da sala e o furacão Mark Padalecki entrou como se nunca tivesse se mudado de lá. Jensen descia as escadas do segundo andar, ele e Jared vestiam apenas roupões brancos como se já estivesse sem preparando para dormir.

- Algum problema, filho? - Jared se preocupou ao ver que Mark estava exaltado.

- Quando eu e Nick decidimos nos mudar de casa, você só faltou me bater porque não falei com você primeiro. - Ele começou e Jared não estava entendendo aquele tom de voz embora não estivesse gostando nenhum pouco. - E agora você vai se casar e não me diz nada?

- Mark, acalme-se. - Jared disse firme. - É claro que íamos contar.

- Como ficou sabendo? - Foi a vez de Jensen perguntar, mas Mark não deu a mínima. Continuou olhando para Jared esperando uma resposta.

- Primeiro você abaixa esse tom pra falar comigo. - Jared disse e Mark respirou fundo, tentando ficar mais relaxado. - Eu sou seu pai caso você tenha esquecido.

- Não me esqueci e por isso mesmo estou aqui. Meu pai decide se casar e não se dá ao trabalho de me avisar. - Ele insistiu, mas dessa vez foi falando baixo.

- Acha que ia me casar e não contar pra você? - Jared dizia incrédulo e não acreditando que Mark estava fazendo uma tempestade com aquilo.

- Mark, eu acho que você precisa... - Jensen tentou novamente, mas Mark continuou falando com seu pai como se o loiro não estivesse ali.

- Então por que tio Chad teve que me contar? - Ele perguntou e Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Porque íamos contar para você e Nick no próximo final de semana, num jantar que eu e Jensen faremos aqui em casa. - Jared respondeu e Mark novamente tentava ignorar os sinais de que estava errado mais uma vez e apenas resolveu ofender pra se defender, como sempre fazia.

- Aparentemente não é mais necessário. - Ele disse dando as costas e deixando a casa mesmo sob os protestos do pai o chamando e dizendo para que ficasse para que conversassem.

Ele acelerou o carro e rumou pra casa. Estava irritado e o que piorava ainda mais seu temperamento era que nada do que estava acontecendo era motivo suficiente para ele explodir, tudo o fazia parecer exagerado e psicótico. Sentia falta de Nick, sentia falta de seu equilíbrio. Não conseguia estudar, não conseguia fazer nada e odiava ter se tornado dependente daquele jeito. Não sabia nem por onde começar para voltar a ter controle sobre sua vida.


	5. Problems in Paradise

**FIVE**

**Problems in paradise**

_**Can't believe you're packin your bags**_

_(Não acredito que arrumando suas malas)_

_**Tryin' so hard not to cry**_

_(Tentando muito não chorar)_

Nick rodava de carro pelas movimentadas ruas de Nova York. Sentia saudades daquele Jaguar era verdade, mas já não sentia a mesma emoção de dirigir que tinha aos dezesseis anos quando ganhou o carro. Claro que um Jaguar certamente provocava arrepios em quem ouvia o nome da marca, mas Nick sentia que para sempre iria preferir o Corvette 67 dos Padalecki, onde muitas lembranças foram formadas.

A Times Square estava lotada como sempre. Passou pelo Central Park, pela 5th Avenue e deu a volta por toda ilha de Manhattan. Pensou nas vezes em que foi no alto da ilha pra dar uns amassos escondidos com Mark. Bons tempos, sorriu para si mesmo ao lembrar.

Pensava em como tinham chegado tão longe. Desde as brigas até os jogos passando por festas, momentos presos em uma adega de vinhos, amigos... Os tempos de escola eram fáceis comparados ao que eles viviam agora. Não estava sendo exatamente como pensavam, como esperavam.

Voltou pra casa, ainda estava com raiva do namorado, mas tentando ao máximo se controlar. Não queria perdê-lo, disso não tinha dúvidas. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas sentia-se frustrado ao pensar que não dependia só dele, pois relacionamentos eram feitos de duas pessoas, as duas precisariam estar comprometidas e não era isso que via em Mark.

Jogou as chaves e o casaco em cima do sofá. O apartamento estava vazio, para sua surpresa Mark também não estava. Ligou para o celular dele e ouviu o som abafado, vindo do fim do corredor. Andou na direção de onde vinha o som e descobriu o aparelho em meio a cobertores e travesseiros, jogado de qualquer jeito em cima da cama. Mark esquecendo o celular em casa, que novidade. Ele já havia dito inúmeras vezes que o aparelho atrapalhava seus estudos, pois alguém sempre estava querendo falar com ele. Por mais que Nick insistisse que ele o mantivesse por perto, mesmo que o colocasse no modo silencioso, Mark nunca o ouvia. Desligou o aparelho frustrado segurando o telefone de Mark em mãos.

Lembrou-se das vezes em que discutiram por causa daquilo e, quando se deu conta, estava mexendo no aparelho. Checou a agenda, nada muito especial, conhecia a maioria das pessoas que ele tinha o número armazenado. Alguns estranhos – provavelmente colegas de faculdade, pensou o loiro – alguns números que Nick também tinha, como os pais, Sandy e Jeffrey. Checou as mensagens recebidas, apenas algumas antigas de Nick, apaixonadas, dizendo que sentia falta dele, algumas trocadas com colegas falando de trabalhos e coisas relativas a estudo. Uma ou outra de Jared e várias da mãe, dizendo que sentia saudades e que não via a hora de vê-lo.

Jogou o aparelho de volta em cima da cama e voltou a abrir o computador. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas sentiu que era uma pequena vingança infantil. Mark sempre deixava senhas salvas no computador, então foi fácil acessar suas contas. E-mails? Apenas propagandas e assuntos relativos a faculdade. Redes sociais igualmente vazias e sem nada quase postado, ele não tinha tempo pra aquilo e realmente não achava mais graça.

_**Had the best time and now it's the worst time**_

_(Tive a melhor época e agora é a pior delas)_

_**But we have to say goodbye**_

_(Mas precisamos dizer adeus)_

Fechou o laptop novamente. Abriu a pasta onde Mark guardava os livros e cadernos da faculdade e começou a folheá-los. Agitou pra ver se não tinham bilhetes ou papéis comprometedores entre as folhas. Nada, apenas anotações das aulas. Nos cadernos, mais anotações com aquela letra corrida de Mark, aquela quase ilegível – ao menos jus a "letra de médico" ele estava fazendo. Abriu a parte do guarda-roupa que era dele e mexeu nas roupas, camisas e calças. Nada. Gaveta de cuecas, gaveta de meias, gaveta pessoal no criado mudo. Nada. Pegou as roupas que ele tinha usado nos dias anteriores e estavam jogadas em uma poltrona no quarto e olhou os bolsos. Duas calças brancas e um short azul marinho: Apenas papéis de chiclete e uma cartela de remédios para dor de cabeça já vazia dentro de uma das calças. Camisa, jaleco, sapatos... Nada, absolutamente nada.

Nick não sabia se sentia vergonha por achar que Mark poderia estar lhe traindo – tantas horas de estudo, poderiam ser apenas desculpas, talvez ele tivesse outra pessoa, mas nem de longe era o que parecia – ou se sentia vergonha do fato de ter fuçado as coisas dele, algo que há poucas horas tinha condenado, e acabou por fazer o mesmo. Seu conflito também era por não saber se ficava feliz ou triste que Mark não o estava traindo, pois isso queria dizer que ele realmente havia sido trocado por uma pilha de livros.

Isso era meio humilhante e colocaria a autoestima de qualquer um lá no chão.

Resolveu ir atrás dele. Voltou a vestir o casaco e pegar as chaves do carro. Passou na biblioteca da Universidade de Nova York apenas por desencargo de consciência, sabia que estaria fechada àquela hora.

Deu a volta por Greenwich Village e parou em frente ao Conservatório de música da NYU. Não era apenas Mark quem estava se dedicando bastante à faculdade, Nick também estava. Se o moreno alto tivesse o mínimo de consideração, pensava Nick, poderia até ouvir as coisas que ele já estava começando a compor e até aprendendo a tocar coisas que nunca pensou que saberia, como saxofone e harmônica. Estava se divertindo na faculdade, apenas gostaria de dividir mais isso com Mark.

Estacionou o carro ao ver a luz da sala do piano acesa. Não levou mais que cinco minutos para chegar ao local e deu duas batidas na porta antes de entrar completamente. Ao piano, um de seus professores mais talentosos – e bonitos – e o que considerava também um parceiro de trabalho.

- Desculpe, professor, vi a luz acesa. - Ele disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Nick! Entre! - Kerr Smith mostrou seu melhor sorriso e um olhar charmoso ao ver o aluno parado à sua porta. Ele vestia um suéter chumbo, num tom desbotado e jeans escuros. Apesar do visual despojado, o sapato preto dava ao visual um falso ar sofisticado. Ele era o Primeiro Pianista da Orquestra Sinfônica de Nova York, formado em Juilliard, com honras, e além da NYU, também dava aulas na famosa NYADA – New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts.

- Não imaginei que gostasse tanto assim de tocar piano. - Nick disse ao professor referindo-se a hora, já era relativamente tarde.

- Preciso aproveitar quando estou inspirado. - Ele respondeu sem sair do lugar, apenas girando o corpo na direção do aluno.

- O que está tocando? - Nick perguntou puxando um banco ao lado de um pedestal de microfone, usado por alguém que tocava violino. Ele sentou-se de frente para Kerr.

- Chopin. - Ele respondeu sorrindo e olhando o piano de volta. - Uma mescla de todas que eu lembrava...

_**Don't promise that you're gonna write**_

_(Não prometa que vai escrever)_

_**Don't promise that you'll call**_

_(Não prometa que vai ligar)_

_**Just promise that you won't forget we had it all**_

_(Apenas prometa que não esquecerá que tivemos tudo)_

Nick não disse nada, apenas sorriu melancólico, olhando para o piano. Não era seu instrumento preferido, mas sua sonoridade era única, sem falar que tudo era possível com ele. As melodias iam das mais clássicas e suaves até as mais agressivas e, sem dúvida, Nick sentia-se privilegiado por ter um professor como Kerr.

- E você? O que está fazendo aqui essa hora? - Smith perguntou calmo, fechando o instrumento.

- Vim procurar Mark na biblioteca, mas ele não estava. - Nick disse baixando os olhos. - Dei a volta pra ir pra casa, mas passei por aqui e vi a luz acesa.

- Problemas no paraíso? - Kerr perguntou percebendo que seu aluno estava com um ar triste, mais magoado do que bravo. - Brigaram?

- Brigar... - Nick começou encarando o piano fechado. - É só o que temos feito ultimamente.

- Qual motivo? - Não que ele quisesse parecer intruso, mas sentia algo especial pelo aluno, queria fazer parte daquilo e estava até ligeiramente preocupado.

- Pode soar meio mulherzinha, mas... Ele não tem tempo pra mim. - Nick disse quase tímido. Kerr apenas sorriu de canto e aproximou seu banco de Nick.

- É ele quem está perdendo. - Disse quase sussurrando, esperando pra ver se Nick olhava pra ele, mas nada. Ele continuou encarando o piano.

- Não sei... - Era como se o loiro estivesse com o pensamento longe.

- É sério. Você é um cara incrível... - Kerr disse um pouco inseguro, não por não ter certeza daquilo, mas por não ter certeza se deveria dizer. - Quer dizer... você é talentoso, inteligente, bonito... - Agora sim Nick olhou para o professor sem entender de onde estava vindo aquilo. - Ninguém que tivesse o mínimo de inteligência deixaria você escapar. - Apesar do tom de voz do professor ser ligeiramente incerto, Nick percebeu que ele estava olhando para sua boca.

Nick não disse nada, sentiu-se estranho. Levantou de onde estava e era como se Kerr se repreendesse internamente por ter dito aquelas coisas. Nick passou as mãos pelo rosto enquanto se afastava.

- Acho que eu já vou, professor. - O loiro respondeu tentando não parecer que sairia correndo. Era impressão dele ou seu professor tinha acabado de dar em cima dele?

- Certo, claro. - Kerr levantou-se também andando até sua mesa a fim de pegar sua maleta com o latop dentro. - Nos vemos na semana que vem?

- Claro. - Nick disse já deixando o recinto. - Boa noite.

Foi uma das coisas mais estranhas que aconteceram naquele dia. Ele sempre teve uma relação mais íntima com seu professor, mas nunca pensou que ele fosse lhe dar abertura pra esse tipo de coisa, até porque ele sabia que Nick era comprometido. O fato de Kerr ter jogado charme pra outro homem não era exatamente uma surpresa, pois ele era gay assumido e não tinha problemas com isso. Mas foi estranho não só por ele ser seu professor, mas porque parecia que ele estava se aproveitando da situação.

Antes de realmente partir pra casa, Nick lembrou-se que Mark tinha um Café preferido, onde sempre ia estudar enquanto comia alguma coisa, mas ele também não estava lá. O loiro respirou fundo e resolveu se render ao que estava evitando fazer: visitar seu pai, realmente precisava conversar.

Era questão de quinze a vinte minutos até o Queens. Quando chegou, no entanto, descobriu onde Mark estava ao ver o Corvette estacionado em frente à casa de Jared e Jensen. Achou por um momento uma excelente ideia, pois ao menos ele estava conversando com duas pessoas sensatas. Deu meia volta com o carro e saiu dali antes que o vissem. Sua segunda opção depois do pai era sempre seu padrinho. Sentia que era o melhor a fazer: conversar com Christian. Ele dirigiu até o hospital do centro de Nova York pensando que Kane tinha ótimos conselhos e ouvia as pessoas como ninguém, era tudo que precisava.

_**Cause you were mine for the Summer**_

_(Porque você foi meu no verão)_

_**Now we know its nearly over**_

_(Agora sabemos que está quase acabando)_

**x.x.x.x**

- Eu o amo tanto que sinto que, mesmo depois de tudo, não iria conseguir deixá-lo. - Nick dizia sentado na sala de Christian. - E isso me deixa ainda mais irritado! Pois eu sei que ele me magoa e ainda assim eu continuo ao lado dele.

- Nick, acalme-se. - Christian dizia enquanto os dois já estavam no segundo copo de café. - Essas crises fazem parte. Além do mais, não se esqueça que, seja como for, você e Mark ainda são muito jovens... E ignoraram todos os avisos sobre morarem juntos.

- Mas no começo tudo funcionava muito bem. - Nick rebateu lembrando-se da empolgação de morarem juntos no primeiro ano, onde tudo era festas de faculdade, sexo em todos os cômodos da case, festinhas particulares com os amigos e raras brigas.

- Mas é claro que funcionava bem no começo! - Kane sorriu como se Nick ainda tivesse dezesseis anos e fosse o garoto ingênuo que costumava ser. - Tudo é ótimo quando está começando. Mas não é um mar de rosas pra sempre. Essas coisas eventualmente acontecem.

- Eu conheço todas as manias dele, sei que ele não gosta de arrumar a casa, que esquece as coisas que peço pra ele fazer... - Nick dizia como se aquilo já não fosse mais um problema. - Ele esquece o celular jogado pelo quarto, dentro do carro... Toma banho as quatro horas da manhã, não tem a menor capacidade de acordar mais cedo que eu e se arrumar em silêncio... Acende a luz, bate a porta do guarda-roupa, bate a porta do banheiro, canta no chuveiro... - Nick agora ria e Kane também. - Enfim... Eu me acostumei com tudo isso dele, e olha que levou um bom tempo pra isso e muitas conversas a respeito...

- Então o problema é que ele não tem mais tempo pra nada? - Kane dizia como quem tinha passado por aquilo, já que assim como Mark, também havia enfrentado uma faculdade de Medicina. - Nick, eu sinto lhe informar e não o estou defendendo, mas medicina é assim mesmo...

- Não me interessa, tio Christian. - Nick já estava de saco cheio daquela conversa de que ser médico exigia muito de alguém mesmo. - Eu não o conheci assim e ele não tem o direito de querer que eu entenda tudo isso agora.

- Nick, relacionamentos são assim mesmo. Se você o ama tanto assim, precisa compreender que ele vai eventualmente mudar. Se parar para pensar, você também mudou. A vida faz isso com as pessoas - Kane aconselhava pacientemente. - Vocês precisam sentar e conversar, ele também precisa ver seu ponto de vista, sem dúvidas.

- Essa semana o chamei pro cinema, o chamei até mesmo para ir ao conservatório comigo. Ele costumava amar qualquer ambiente desse tipo! Por Deus, tio Christian! Foi ele quem me ensinou a tocar! - Nick estava inconformado. - Eu adoro o que escolhi fazer, me descobri na música e ele não faz nem questão de ir assistir uma aula comigo ou mesmo sentar comigo cinco minutos que seja e me dar algumas dicas? Não pode largar aquele maldito livro de anatomia celular e sentar na sala pra cantar uma música comigo? É pedir muito?

- Não, Nick, não é. - Christian percebia a dor e a mágoa do loiro à sua frente ao dizer aquilo. - E tudo que está me dizendo aqui, deveria dizer a ele. Eu sei que Mark não é muito fácil, mas isso você já sabe, pois o conhece melhor que muita gente... Ele tem esse gênio e pode até amadurecer, mas temperamento não muda.

- Se eu conversar isso com ele, ele vai se desculpar e dizer que vai mudar e sabe o que vai acontecer? Nada. - Nick disse conformado. - Porque o Mark é assim mesmo, ele não tem noção de que tudo que ele faz me afeta. Igual aquela "sugestão maravilhosa" que ele apresentou em Vancouver! - Nick ainda estava revoltado com aquilo, mas Kane só riu ao lembrar. Achou mesmo que Mark foi extremamente infeliz ao sugerir aquilo.

_**Feels like snow in September**_

_(Parece neve em setembro)_

_**But I always will remember**_

_(Mas eu sempre lembrarei)_

_**You were my Summer love**_

_(Você foi meu amor de verão)_

- Faça um jantar. - Kane começou deixando seu copo de café de lado, novamente vazio. - Essa semana, faça algo especial. Esconda os livros dele, faça algo bem romântico, cozinhe pra ele... - Se tinha alguém que entendia de conquista, estava mesmo bem a frente de Nick, vide a fama do médico de se relacionar com várias mulheres. - Coloque uma música baixa, deixe o apartamento apenas com as luzes do abajur e espere ele chegar... Com um clima desses, acredito que vocês poderão resolver muitas coisas. - Kane exibia aquele seu clássico sorriso pretensioso.

- Acha mesmo que ele está merecendo isso de mim? - Nick agora ria mais descontraído, parecia ter gostado daquilo e estava cogitando fazer aquilo quem sabe. - Mesmo depois de ter revirado todas minhas coisas na internet?

- Como se fosse alguma novidade o Mark ser doente de ciúmes por você! - Kane disse com a real obviedade que aquilo soava. - Ele é maluco por você e nunca deixa ninguém nem chegar perto.

- É, isso é. - Nick sentiu-se bem ao ouvir aquilo, sentia-se novamente confiante que Mark gostava dele ao se lembrar daquele detalhe. Aquele moreno alto era realmente ciumento.

- Anime-se. - Kane disse e Nick se rendeu a um sorriso. - Vocês dois se gostam pra caramba e tudo vai dar certo, é só...

Antes que Kane pudesse continuar a frase, seu bipe tocou e, antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder ao chamado, uma enfermeira apressada apareceu para chamá-lo.

- Doutor Kane... Temos uma emergência. - Ela disse um pouco afobada, como se tivesse corrido até lá.

- Sim, claro. - respondeu já se levantando. - Nick, desculpe, preciso ir.

- Sem problemas. – ele entendia, muito bem, que médicos não tem todo o tempo do mundo.

- Do que se trata? - Kane perguntou já deixando o lugar com a enfermeira às pressas.

- Um acidente de carro. - Ela disse e Nick terminou seu café saindo da sala logo depois do padrinho.

Ele deixou o hospital e voltou pra casa já por volta de meia noite. Dirigiu não mais que vinte minutos pensando no que Christian tinha dito. Quem sabe seria bom pra eles tentarem reavivar aquela chama adolescente que tinham. O loiro passou a lembrar-se de todas as coisas boas que passaram – e inevitavelmente as ruins – até ficarem juntos. Nick passou a focar no que gostava em Mark. Quase enumerando em uma lista.

_**Wish that we could be alone now**_

_(Queria que pudéssemos estar sozinhos agora)_

_**We could find some place to hide**_

_(Poderíamos encontrar algum lugar pra nos escondermos)_

O primeiro, claro, era o sorriso, aquele aberto, mostrando todos os dentes, as covinhas e fazendo ele cerrar os olhos. Segundo, os cabelos. Lisos, escuros, longos, bons de puxar, perfeitos para controlar os movimentos que ele fazia com a boca e... Bom, ele achou melhor parar com aquilo antes que outras partes de seu corpo começassem a reagir. A conversa com Christian realmente tinha sido proveitosa, ele sentia-se muito melhor, mais motivado para continuar o relacionamento, mesmo com aquela insegurança incômoda.

Ele chegou em casa, jogou as chaves do Jaguar em cima da mesa da cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma cerveja e chamou pelo namorado, mas sem resposta. Liigou a televisão apenas para fazer algum barulho e foi até o quarto onde Mark sempre estudava, achando que certamente ele estaria enfiado lá. Mas nada. Olhou o celular em cima da cama no mesmo lugar onde tinha deixado antes de sair. Talvez Jared e Jensen o tivessem segurado por tempo demais, talvez dormisse por lá.

Nada como respeitar o tempo se ele quisesse, mas não achava justo que ele estivesse chateado, pois, além da invasão de privacidade ele nunca havia dado razões para Mark desconfiar dele.

Antes de finalmente se jogar no sofá pra começar a tomar a cerveja, seu celular tocou. Achou estranho, pela hora, mas como o visor mostrava o número de Jared, atendeu ciente de que era Mark, avisando que dormiria fora.

- Fala, coração! Eu vi mesmo que esqueceu o celular em casa. - Nick atendeu divertido, já mais calmo com toda a situação com Mark.

-_ Nick, você está em casa?_ – mas foi a voz de Jared mesmo que soou do outro lado, meio distante, apressada e num tom estranhamente tenso.

- Estou. - Nick endireitou-se no sofá ao perceber o tom do músico do outro lado da linha. - O que aconteceu?

_- Estou no hospital com Mark, ele... _- Jared respirou fundo, tentando em vão controlar a voz - ele bateu o carro.

- O que? - A voz saiu fraca como se ele estivesse em um sonho ruim. - Como ele está?

_- Venha pra cá, por favor. _- Jared disse após um longo suspiro. -_ Estamos no hospital em que seu pai trabalha. Ele também está lá dentro, com ele... Vem depressa, ok?_

Ele sequer se despediu. Apenas desligou o celular, pegou o casaco que tinha deixado em cima do sofá, as chaves do carro e saiu de casa sem nem mesmo trancar a porta. Sentia seu olhar borrado por lágrimas e os ombros balançando com os soluços que ele não se preocupava em conter. Tinha dificuldade para respirar e, mesmo parecendo que suas pernas pesavam uma tonelada cada, ele se esforçava para correr pelo corredor. Lembrou-se da emergência de Christian quando saiu do hospital. Se ele ao menos tivesse ficado lá por mais cinco minutos...

_**Make the last time just like the first time**_

_(Fazer a última vez como se fosse a primeira)_

_**Push a button and rewind**_

_(Apertar o botão e voltar)_


	6. Hello, nurse!

**SIX**

**Hello, nurse!**

Era sem dúvida um dos piores dias da vida de Nick. Ele chegou ao hospital já a procura de Jared na sala de espera. O músico estava com o olhar triste e o rosto inchado, ainda secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Assim que viu o rapaz, estendeu-lhe os braços, puxando-o contra o peito num abraço forte, coisa que o loiro não aguentou e desabou em choro também. Sentia-se culpado. Era como se ele quem estivesse dirigindo, se ele tivesse batido o carro e ferido Mark.

- Como ele está? – sussurrou enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Ainda desacordado. – a voz de Jared era o reflexo de sua agonia, ele soltou o loiro e buscou apoio no sofá branco da sala – Os paramédicos o trouxeram e logo foi atendido por Christian. Ele estava em alta velocidade e não viu os avisos de restauração da ponte do Rio Hudson. Estava atravessando o Brooklyn pra voltar pra casa.

Nick encarou as próprias mãos, cruzadas sobre os joelhos. Torcia os dedos com nervosismo, até que se levantou e começou a falar, andando de um lado para o outro, na frente de Jared:

- Eu fui até a casa de vocês. Eu queria... Mas aí eu vi... O Corvette estava lá então desisti de entrar. Não queria ver Mark, nós tivemos uma briga feia. - suspirou e olhou para o teto - _Mais uma_ briga feia... Então vim ao hospital conversar com tio Christian, já que imaginei que vocês estivessem ocupados com Mark... Eu estava aqui, Jared! Você entende? Eu estava aqui, perto dele, a hora que ele chegou. Apenas fui embora porque chamaram o tio Christian para atender essa emergência, esse acidente... Eu estava aqui quando Mark chegou, mas não fazia ideia que era ele!

Os soluços sacudiam novamente os ombros do rapaz e ele parecia a beira de uma crise nervosa, sentindo que o ar se recusava a entrar em seus pulmões.

- Está tudo bem, Nick. - Jared se levantou do sofá e abraçou o loiro mais uma vez, tentando acalmá-lo, mesmo que não tivesse tanta convicção do que dizia - Não é sua culpa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Cadê o papai? - Ele perguntou olhando ao redor vendo que Jensen não estava por perto.

- É claro que ele iria querer fazer alguma coisa... - Jared disse com um sorriso triste. - Christian também não o impediu, estão os dois com Mark na sala de cirurgia... Ele quebrou duas costelas, deslocou a clavícula esquerda... - Jared disse e Nick fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Pensava na dor que Mark deveria ter sentido. - E foi preciso operar para que não houvesse hemorragia interna.

- Eu não devia ter saído de casa... Devia ter ficado lá com ele. - Nick lembrou-se que praticamente saiu correndo após a discussão

- Ele está em boas mãos. - Jared disse abraçando o loiro pelo ombro. - Sabe que Christian e Jensen vão fazer o impossível pra que tudo dê certo.

Nick apenas respirou fundo e isso sim era um consolo. Ao menos sabia que Jensen e Christian eram os melhores médicos do hospital e Mark tinha sorte de ter os dois à sua disposição.

- O que aconteceu? - Jared resolveu iniciar a conversa com aquele típico ar paterno. - Por que andam brigando tanto?

- Pequenas coisas... - Nick começou não sabendo com certeza se queria mesmo ter aquela conversa. - Sabe, quando você tem um copo e cada coisa ruim que acontece é uma gota... Não importa quando tempo demore, um dia ele enche. - Nick disse tentando simplificar até mesmo para si. - O meu e o dele se encheram ao mesmo tempo e então, qualquer coisa que fizermos é motivo para briga, pois está transbordando.

- A legítima gota d'água é? - Jared disse enquanto pegava mais um café para ele e para Nick. Passava das quatro da manhã.

- É, mas eu estava lidando bem com tudo, Mark também apesar das explosões dele. O problema é que ultimamente não conversamos, não nos vemos, não saímos, não transamos porque ele está sempre cansado... - Disse a última parte sem se dar conta que Jared quase disse que poderia pular aquele detalhe. - Digo, eu acho que o amor acabou.

- Não foi o amor que acabou. - Jared se permitiu sorrir daquele tom dramático do loiro. - O que sobrou foi amor, Nick. O que acabou foi a paixão adolescente de vocês, são homens agora.

- Jay, seja como for... - Nick pensou naquilo por um segundo. - Ele só pensa em estudar. Não nos divertimos mais, sequer chamamos nossos amigos lá pra casa... Você e papai também são homens e tenho certeza que fazem programas de casal com a mesma paixão que tinham quando se conheceram, apesar de já terem se conhecido mais maduros.

- Nick, eu amo você como se fosse meu filho. - Jared tinha mesmo aquele tom paciente de pai na voz. - Mas não queira comparar sua relação com Mark com a que tenho com Jensen. Temos outras preocupações, temos outras prioridades e, acredite, nunca paramos de nos preocupar com vocês. Falamos de vocês todos os dias, pensamos em vocês, esperamos que estejam bem, incluímos vocês dois em todas as orações e para sempre vocês serão aqueles dois garotinhos que criamos com tanto sacrifício. - Jared falava realmente com verdade, com o melhor lado de todos os seus sentimentos. - Mas já aceitamos que vocês cresceram agora e, por isso, não interferimos por mais que muitas vezes tenhamos vontade de pegar o carro e ir lá buscar os dois pra trazer de volta pra casa!

- Eu sei que não importa o quanto crescermos, vamos sempre ter vocês como nosso porto seguro. - Nick disse e Jared sorriu assentindo com a cabeça. - E eu realmente não sei o que fazer... Eu amo seu filho, Jared, mas estou cansado.

- Dê um tempo a ele. - Jared disse enquanto os dois pareciam bem mais calmos. - Agora depois que passar essa fase do acidente, sentem e conversem como dois adultos que são. Jensen e eu não criamos moleques, criamos homens.

- Acho que esse negócio de ser adulto e fazer faculdade é um saco. - Nick soou ligeiramente como o garoto de dezesseis anos arrancando risos de Jared.

Ao longe no corredor, vestido de branco e ajeitando o jaleco, Jensen Ackles era imponente acompanhado de Christian Kane. Kane ainda vestia a toca da sala cirúrgica e trocou algumas palavras com Jensen antes de entrar em outra sala. Ackles já havia se trocado e agora andava na direção de Jared e Nick que, quando o viram, sentiram a tensão e o sangue voltar a correr mais rápido.

- Como ele está? - A pergunta clássica que alguém sempre fazia para o médico ao vê-lo. Nick abraçou o pai ao perguntar.

- Ele está bem. - Jensen disse sério. - Mas vai precisar ficar aqui por alguns dias.

- Obrigado, Jen. - Foi a vez de Jared chorar abraçado no agora noivo. - Eu te amo ainda mais.

- É, salvar seu filho tem suas vantagens. - Jensen se permitiu brincar enquanto retribuía o abraço forte de um Jared que sorria entre lágrimas.

- Posso ver ele? - Nick perguntando mal aguentando esperar a resposta. Queria sair correndo para onde Mark estava.

- Ele ainda não voltou da anestesia, mas a qualquer momento isso poderá acontecer. - Jensen disse calmamente para o filho passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele. - Não seu preocupe, Mark vai ficar bem. - Ackles tranquilizou o filho ao ver que ele tinha chorado muito.

- Nesse meio tempo você pode ir pra casa, Nick. - Jared começou. - Tome um banho, coma alguma coisa, quando Mark acordar eu mesmo ligo pra você.

- Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu arredar o pé desse hospital. - Nick disse como se aquilo ultrapassasse o óbvio.

- Jared está certo, filho. - Jensen insistiu enquanto Kane, que havia trocado de roupa, se aproximava dos três.

- De jeito nenhum. - Nick respondeu agora mais firme. - Não vou a lugar nenhum antes de vê-lo.

- Nick. - Christian disse tocando um dos ombros do afilhado. - Mark precisa de roupas, precisa de suas coisas de higiene pessoal... Ele ainda vai demorar um pouco para acordar.

- Tio Christian, eu... - Nick achava que as pessoas ao seu redor tinham algum problema de audição e estava começando a se enfezar. - Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem ver o meu namorado!

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - Kane novamente interveio antes que o garoto se exaltasse ainda mais. - Eu levo você para vê-lo e depois você pode ir buscar as coisas dele, o que acha? - Kane falava como se fosse um amigo e não um pai, acho que isso ajudou nesse momento.

- Tá bem. - Nick disse meio a contragosto, mas sabia que Mark realmente precisaria de algumas coisas e ele teria que buscar.

Ele saiu na frente com uma das mãos de Christian sobre seu ombro como se o confortasse. Num sussurro, Jensen agradeceu ao amigo e voltou a abraçar Jared. Os dois ficaram ali na sala de espera conversando, Jensen deu detalhes do estado de Mark enquanto o pai do rapaz prestava atenção, ainda triste. Vendo a expressão de Jared, o modo como as lágrimas ainda insistiam em correr pelo rosto a simples menção dos ferimentos do filho, Jensen compreendeu a dor que muitos de seus pacientes já haviam descrito. Ele mesmo já havia perdido um ente querido, perdera sua esposa anos atrás. Mas não era natural que pais perdessem filhos. Não só pela lógica da natureza, mas pelo sentimento, pelo tão falado instinto materno/paterno. Pais enterrarem filhos não era normal, não era natural, era insuportável.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick estava apreensivo enquanto andava pelo corredor até a sala de recuperação pós-anestésica, onde Mark estava. Nick precisou usar uma roupa especial e esterilizada para poder entrar por alguns minutos para ver o namorado. O quarto era quieto e seria extremamente silencioso não fosse pelos barulhos de alguns aparelhos que mediam pressão, respiração e batimentos cardíacos.

- Não pode ficar muito, Mark precisa se recuperar completamente, o corpo dele ainda está trabalhando nisso. - Kane explicou enquanto andavam até a cama onde Padalecki estava deitado. - Não faça movimentos bruscos e não toque nele.

Ao chegarem à cama onde Mark estava, Nick voltou a chorar. Viu que ele tinha escoriações pelo rosto, um corte fundo que precisou pontos perto da sobrancelha. Ele respirava sozinho porém tinha uma máscara de oxigênio sob a boca e o nariz. Uma faixa branca passava por todo seu tórax, que ainda tinha sinais de hematomas, típicos de quem tem costelas quebradas, outra faixa passando pelo ombro esquerdo, parecia bastante firme, provavelmente para colocar a clavícula de Mark de volta no lugar. Ele estava sem roupas, apenas com um lençol o cobrindo até a altura do torso.

Ackles pensou em tudo que tinham passado, como um filme em sua mente. Nunca imaginou nem por um momento que algum dia veria uma cena como aquela. Mark, o todo-poderoso Mark Padalecki, capitão do time de futebol da escola e da faculdade, agora futuro médico, deitado tão vulnerável em uma cama de hospital, com os olhos fechados e respirando devagar. Desacordado. Nick estava a beira de um colapso quando Christian o arrastou de volta para fora da sala.

Ao saírem, Kane abraçou o afilhado que estava beirando as raias de um ataque de nervos, chorando feito um bebê desamparado. Kane o segurava forte enquanto acariciava seus cabelos pedindo baixinho pra que ele se acalmasse. Tinha Nick como um verdadeiro filho e o conhecia desde bebê, sabia que ele nunca tinha passado por uma coisa como aquela. Ele era pequeno demais para se lembrar da morte da mãe obviamente, essa era a primeira vez que ele estava encarando uma quase perda de alguém que amava. Entendia o quanto aquilo era difícil para ele.

- Nick... - Kane começou assim que Nick agarrou-se a ele sem soltar. O médico, experiente, mantinha a voz calma - Sei que está assustado, acalme-se. Mark está bem, você só está assim pois gosta muito dele e nunca pensou que veria alguém com quem se importa demais nesse estado. Mas ele está se recuperando muito bem.

- É minha culpa! - O loiro dizia inconsolável entre lágrimas e soluços, os punhos cerrados nas costas de Christian que ainda o abraçava - Eu briguei com ele, ele ficou nervoso...

- Nick, não é sua culpa, por favor, se acalme. - Kane continuava pacientemente entendendo a situação. - Vai ficar tudo bem, ele vai acordar em alguns momentos. - Kane se desfez do abraço assim que Nick pareceu mais firme. Segurou-o pelos ombros e falou olhando nos olhos dele. - Vá pra casa, tome um banho, coma algo e descanse. Mais tarde você pode trazer umas roupas pra ele e ficar com ele até que ele acorde... certo?

Respirando fundo, Nick balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. Respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto tirava a roupa esterilizada e deixava o quarto de recuperação de cirurgia. Ele limpou as lágrimas e Christian andava com ele pelo corredor do hospital. Rapidamente e depois de muita conversa, os três convenceram Nick a ir pra casa descansar.

Jared, Jensen e Christian andaram até a sala de Jensen no hospital não sem antes passar para ver Mark. Padalecki sabia que Nick estava se sentindo culpado e que talvez fosse como os mais próximos se sentiam quando algo ruim acontecia a algum ente querido. Mas Jared tinha motivos pra sentir-se igualmente culpado. Quando sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de Jensen, bem mais calmo depois de ter conversado com os dois médicos que cuidaram de seu filho, ele finalmente pode conversar direito com Jensen.

- Você sabe que isso foi minha culpa, Jen. - Jared começou inclinando-se pra frente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Deveríamos ter contado logo aos garotos sobre o casamento. Conheço o temperamento de Mark, deveria ter previsto que ele reagiria mal.

- Jared, não se culpe por isso. Primeiro porque não tínhamos como saber que Mark iria descobrir. - Kane começou. Ele sabia do casamento ainda antes de Jared, pois Jensen contou a ele que faria o pedido semanas antes de, de fato, pedir. - Sabemos que a culpa é do próprio Mark. Ele é quem deveria agradecer por estar vivo. O Corvette já era! Isso só mostra a velocidade com que ele estava dirigindo... E espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

- Eu sei Christian, mas apesar de ser o raciocínio lógico, meu coração não me dá sossego. Para você é fácil falar, mas para os pais, os erros dos filhos são sempre nossa culpa. - Padalecki começou levantando-se da poltrona. - Mas sim, ele estava errado, porém bem e é isso que importa.

- Estou preocupado com como ele e Nick ficarão depois disso. - Jensen começou trazendo um copo de café para o noivo e o colega de trabalho. - Eles têm brigado demais.

- Tem isso também. - Jared concordou tomando um gole de seu café. - Não quero me meter muito na vida deles, mas acha que deveríamos intervir, Jen?

- Não. - Kane foi quem tomou a palavra. - Não podem fazer isso e, no fundo, ambos sabem disso. Eu sei que não tenho filhos e nem deveria estar aqui dando conselhos, mas acho que vocês dois já deixaram eles por conta própria em muitas ocasiões, e deu certo em todas elas.

Jared suspirou e concordou, Jensen sorriu lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que tinha deixado os dois por conta própria.

- Isso não é de todo verdade. - O loiro acrescentou rindo. - Jared já teve que buscar meu filho na cadeia, só por eu confiar deixá-lo em casa sozinho de castigo.

- Exato. - Jared riu também ao lembrar-se de uma memória que fazia bem menos tempo do que de fato ele pensava.

- Mas deixaram eles contarem no momento que acharam certo que estavam namorando. - Christian acrescentou. - Não forçaram. Sem falar que quem diria que Mark estaria na faculdade de medicina se dando tão bem e que Nick acabaria um músico ainda melhor que o próprio Mark, que foi seu "professor" por anos.

- Fato. - Jensen disse rindo e olhando para o noivo. - É, talvez devemos deixá-los em paz. Ou brigando o máximo que for preciso.

- Das duas, uma. - Jared retomou a palavra. - Ou se separam logo, talvez não era pra ser, ou se passarem por essa crise e se resolverem, acho que nada mais os separa.

- Sábias palavras, meu amor. - Jensen disse dando um beijo em Jared. - E Christian, o jantar do final de semana ainda está de pé. Vamos oficialmente anunciar o casamento e queremos você lá, não é amor? - Ackles olhou Jared esperando pela confirmação.

- Com certeza. - Padalecki sorriu calmo. - Até porque queremos conhecer essa misteriosa namorada que você se recusa a nos apresentar.

- Ah... - Kane riu sem graça. - Estou esperando o compromisso firmar.

- Faz cinco meses que vocês estão juntos! - Jensen foi quem riu, fazendo Padalecki gargalhar também. - E _ainda_ não é sério? Me poupe, Christian. Ninguém enrola uma mulher por esse tempo todo! Nem que você quisesse!

- Certo, certo, vocês venceram. - Christian riu junto. - Vou levá-la sim.

Eles ficaram ainda mais um tempo conversando, cerca de uma hora, até que uma das enfermeiras veio avisar que Mark havia acordado e estava agitando, pedindo por um garoto chamado Nick.

**x.x.x.x**

Levou um tempo para Mark perceber onde estava quando voltou a si e a enfermeira que o viu acordar teve um pouco de trabalho para contê-lo, pois ele parecia bem assustado, perguntando sobre Nick – ela, claro, não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando. Ele não estava pensando direito e não conseguia se expressar, estava confuso e apenas se acalmou ao ver a figura de Jensen entrando no quarto pedindo que ele se acalmasse e falando com ele. Ackles explicou o que houve e onde ele estava.

Aos poucos, ele foi voltando a si e Jensen e Christian liberaram para que Jared entrasse e o visse. Como todo pai preocupado – e derretido como era Jared – o moreno alto voltou a chorar mais contido dessa vez. Mark respirou fundo e tentava balbuciar algo como "eu sinto muito", mas todos insistiam pra que ele ficasse parado e não tentasse falar. Efeito de anestesia demorava para deixar seu cérebro voltar a trabalhar e ele precisava se acalmar pra que esse efeito funcionasse de forma apropriada.

Cerca de uma hora depois, tudo já estava normalizado. Ele estava sentado na cama, comendo algumas bolachas sem gosto e bebendo muita água – aconselhado por Christian. Já era hora do almoço.

Na porta, alguém aparentava fazer esforço para não fazer muito barulho, entrando devagar, mas Mark estava bem desperto. Estava assistindo televisão sozinho no quarto, quando sua atenção voltou-se para a porta e aqueles olhos imensos cheios de medo olhando pra ele entraram.

- Ei... - Ele começou sorrindo de canto. - Achei que tinha me largado. - Ele tentou brincar, mas Nick largou a pequena mochila que trouxe consigo no chão e não sabia se sorria ou chorava, por não conseguir se decidir, optou pelos dois.

Mark achou o jeito dele um tanto engraçado, mas ficou preocupado e sentiu-se mal por deixá-lo daquele jeito. Nick o envolveu cuidadosamente em um abraço. O beijou cheio de paixão, amor e desejo, como se fosse o último beijo que pudessem dar um no outro.

- Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas comigo? - Nick dizia enquanto sentava-se na cama ao lado de Mark sem soltar as mãos do rosto e dos cabelos dele.

- Eu amo você... Me perdoe. - Mark disse ao sentir as mãos frias de Nick. Sentia seu coração bater tão rápido. Percebeu o quão assustado ele ficou.

- Eu também te amo, Mark Louis Padalecki. - Nick secou as lágrimas e dizia com toda verdade em seu coração. - Não faça mais isso, não faça! - Ele falava de um jeito tão sério que Mark percebeu o desespero em sua voz.

- Por que demorou tanto pra vir? - Ele perguntou ao ver que Nick respirou fundo como se voltasse para a superfície depois de ficar tempo demais embaixo d'água. Aliviado.

- Eu estava em casa pegando coisas pra você, trouxe roupas e alguns livros da faculdade, achei que fosse querer eles... - Nick disse enquanto pegava a mochila do chão, mostrando ao namorado o que tinha trazido. - Seu maldito celular... - Ele disse com raiva. Mark tentou esconder um sorriso, achava graça quando Nick fazia birra em relação ao aparelho. - Cuecas e seu All Star verde. - Mark nem prestava mais atenção no que Nick dizia, apenas no seu jeito de dizer as coisas e do quanto era atencioso com ele, afinal, quem mais saberia que ele amava aquele All Star verde? - Pasta de dente, escova, aquele seu shampoo de neném que você usa... - Ele disse rindo a última parte.

- Fala baixo! - Mark disse contido, como se fosse algo extremamente confidencial e ficou sem graça.

- Cinto, meias e um casaco caso fizesse frio... - Nick dizia ainda rindo do shampoo.

- Você sabe que vou voltar pra casa logo, não é? - Mark disse rindo, achando aquilo um exagero básico de Nicholas. - Não precisava tudo isso.

- Desculpe se eu não sabia o que colocar na sua mochila, já que você estava desacordado no hospital porque bateu o carro. - Nick disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, com aquele típico olhar irônico. Mas Mark o desarmava completamente quando sorria de volta mostrando as covinhas e os dentes perfeitos.

Duas batidas na porta e Jensen intervém na conversa dos dois. O sorriso também se abriu ao ver os dois se entendendo. Ele estava acompanhado de um enfermeiro que Nick ainda não conhecia – e ele conhecia basicamente aquele hospital inteiro.

- Como está, Mark? - Jensen perguntou já pegando o estetoscópio e tirando-o do pescoço para examinar o futuro médico.

- Estou bem, quero ir embora. - Marrento como sempre, mas falou a verdade.

- Até parece mesmo. - Dizia Jensen enquanto verificava o coração de Mark, que estava em perfeita ordem.

- É sério, Jensen, quando vou embora? - Ele se olhou e estava com agulhas de soro nos dois braços, a faixa na altura da caixa torácica devido as costelas quebradas, uma espécie de tipoia para manter o ombro imóvel e um curativo na testa.

- Sem previsão de alta, Mark, estou falando sério. - Ackles era realmente muito profissional quando se tratava da área. - Vai ficar por aqui até termos certeza que está bem.

O moreno suspirou – na verdade bufou – indicando que mesmo sendo apenas o primeiro dia de hospital, já estava entediado. Olhou para Nick como se pedisse apoio, mas o loiro apenas deu a entender que concordava com seu pai.

- Como quer ser médico se não aguenta uns dias num hospital? - Ackles provocou enquanto checava o soro de Mark.

- É diferente. - Ele respondeu quase que imediatamente, com a mesma birra de uma criança de seis anos.

- Está vendo o que vai enfrentar, não é Tyler? - Jensen dizia agora dirigindo-se ao enfermeiro.

- Estou, doutor. - Tyler Hoechlin, o mais novo enfermeiro do principal hospital de Nova York estava ali, acompanhando tudo. Sorrindo, claro. Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que os dois garotos e parecia ser um recém-formado.

- Bem, Mark... - Jensen voltou a olhar para o filho de Jared. - Este é Tyler, ele vai ser seu enfermeiro aqui, o que precisar, peça a ele. - O médico se aproximou mais dele, fingindo checar alguma coisa no encosto da cama de Mark e aproveitou para sussurrar no ouvido do garoto. - Comporte-se e não traumatize o garoto, entendeu? - Ackles brincou por saber da personalidade do outro. Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente olhando Nick, que não estava com a melhor das expressões.

- Como vai, Mark? - Tyler perguntou com um de seus melhores sorrisos, aproximando-se da cama de Padalecki. Nick fechou a cara.

- Estou ótimo, como já disse. - Mark respondeu, educado.

- Então quer dizer que quer ser médico? - Ele tentou puxar assunto, simpático. Nick revirou os olhos.

- É. - Mark sorriu ao perceber a cara de Nick. - Estou na NYU.

- Que incrível. - Tyler dizia e Mark achou que ele deveria pensar que ele tinha uns 8 anos. - Aposto que está gostando muito. É uma ótima universidade! Em que período está?

- Estou adorando. - Ele mal conseguia conter o riso com as caras que Nick fazia. Era impressão dele ou o namorado estava morrendo de ciúmes? - Estou no penúltimo ano, mas dentro de sala de aula é o último. Já começo residência ano que vem.

- Boa sorte porque vai precisar! - Tyler sorriu e Mark fez uma cara engraçada. - E você deve ser Nick, certo? - Tyler virou-se na direção do loiro parecido com Jensen. - Filho do doutor Ackles, não é?

- Nicholas. - Ele forçou um sorriso, corrigindo o outro. - Muito prazer.

- Prazer. - Tyler percebeu a correção, mas não disse nada. - Mark, você vai precisar de ajuda para tomar banho. Então vou preparar tudo e levarei você, certo? - O enfermeiro estava de costas e não viu a cara de espanto de Nick atrás dele.

- Eu preciso falar com meu pai. - Nick saiu do quarto de Mark em disparada ao ouvir aquilo.

- Nick, qual é... - Mark riu agora enquanto Tyler ficava sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. - Nick! - Ele gargalhou ao ver o loiro se controlar pra não bater a porta.

- O que aconteceu? - Tyler perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Nada não, relaxa. - Mark respondeu ainda rindo. Pôs uma das mãos sob a barriga, ele acabou de descobrir que rir muito fazia tudo doer, mas ele não conseguiu se controlar. - Ele é meu namorado, acho que só está com ciúmes.

- Ah é mesmo? - Tyler foi quem sorriu agora. - Ele não tem nada que se preocupar, sou comprometido e tenho essa política de não sair com pacientes. - Ele brincou e Mark riu.

Por mais que Mark não estivesse nem um pouco interessado no enfermeiro, certamente ia ser engraçado mexer um pouco com o juízo de Nick. Nunca tinha visto o loiro com ciúmes, agora sabia como era estar "do outro lado" da história e achou que tinha encontrado um jeito de se divertir enquanto ficasse preso naquele hospital.


	7. Birds

**SEVEN**

**Birds**

Nick passou pelo largo corredor do hospital rumo a sala de seu pai. Entrou sem bater, não era do feitio dele, mas naquele momento não estava pensando muito. Jensen, pela pressa que Nick entrou na sala, automaticamente desligou o telefone e olhou preocupado para o filho.

- Mark está bem? - A pergunta óbvia que lhe veio a mente, pois somente Mark era capaz de mudar assim o humor do filho.

- Pai, o que é que tem de errado com você? – questionou, olhando um Jensen bastante surpreso com a pergunta.

- De que está falando, Nicholas? - ele cruzou os braços encarando o filho.

- Quem é aquele enfermeiro? Eu posso cuidar de Mark, ele não precisa daquele cara! - Nick dizia gesticulando com os braços, como se apontasse para o quarto onde Mark estava com Tyler. - Sabe o que ele foi fazer? Dar banho no Mark! Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas comigo?

- Nick! - Jensen sorriu achando graça do desespero do filho por uma coisa que ele considerava banal. - Ele é um profissional! Não acredito que esteja com ciúmes do enfermeiro Tyler!

- Não é ciúmes, pai. – retrucou, realmente sem ter certeza. - Mas olha só pra ele! Vai dizer que nunca reparou que ele é... Ele é bonito pra cacete! E aquele sorriso? – a voz de Nick pingava indignação como se a beleza do enfermeiro fosse um crime – Pai, o sorriso dele faz unicórnios nascerem!

- Como é que é? - Jensen agora gargalhou deixando seu corpo cair de volta em sua cadeira, rindo até sentir o rosto esquentar. - Unicórnios?

- Não tem graça. - Nick protestou sem parar pra pensar direito no que tinha dito. - Eu não quero esse cara com Mark!

- Nicholas, pelo amor de Deus! - Jensen já se recuperando da crise de riso levantou-se da cadeira e andou até o filho. - Desde quando ser ciumento faz parte da sua personalidade?

- Não é ciúmes, só acho desnecessário. - Nick disse rápido, como se tivesse pensado naquele argumento.

- Claro, porque uma pessoa que acabou de sofrer um acidente não precisa de um enfermeiro por perto. - Jensen ainda rindo ironizou.

- Eu posso cuidar dele. - Nick insistiu.

- Com certeza, porque você tem muito conhecimento da área. - Jensen insistiu na ironia.

- Pai! - Nick protestou.

- Nick! - Jensen disse, imitando o tom de voz do mais novo, como se o filho não estivesse fazendo sentido, como de fato não estava.

– Beleza. - Nick fez um bico infantil e preparava-se para sair da sala. - Vou ficar também, não vou deixar Mark sozinho com esse cara.

- Nicholas... - Jensen massageou as têmporas. Pelo que conhecia daquele sentimento chamado 'ciúmes', sabia muito bem que quanto menos ele fazia sentido, mais forte ele era. - Você está sendo irracional, meu filho.

- Estou? - Nick com a mão na maçaneta, sorriu para o pai como se propusesse um desafio. - Vamos supor que tio Jared estivesse deitado naquela cama...

- Nick... - Jensen advertiu.

- Ia mesmo colocar Tyler pra tomar conta dele? - O músico arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver Jensen fechar a cara como se admitisse internamente que ficou na dúvida para responder. - É, foi mesmo o que eu pensei. - Nick concluiu diante do silêncio do pai, deixando a sala com o peito estufado, vitorioso.

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas considerou, por um momento, que isso até que poderia ser uma boa coisa, afinal, isso significava que muito sentimento ainda existia ali e esses dois não iam se separar tão cedo.

**x.x.x.x**

Três dias já haviam se passado e Mark ainda estava no hospital. Seu estado melhorava consideravelmente a cada dia, mas tanto Jensen quanto Christian acharam melhor mantê-lo ali, para ficar em observação. Jared ficou com ele o quanto podia, mas não precisou dormir nenhuma das noites, pois Nick fez questão de dizer que não sairia dali nem amarrado. Ele dormiu muitas vezes na grande poltrona ao lado da cama de Mark.

Naquela manhã, Mark acordou e não fez barulho. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi Nick num sono profundo, jogado de qualquer jeito naquela poltrona pouco confortável. Uma manta fina o cobria e Mark se perguntava como ele conseguia dormir tão mal acomodado.

Depois de alguns breves minutos, Nick acordou com Mark olhando pra ele. O moreno alto sorriu apaixonado enquanto Nick esfregava os olhos com as mãos para acordar melhor.

- Bom dia. - Padalecki disse recebendo um gemido de dor nas costas em resposta. Nick se ajeitou na poltrona deixando a manta de lado e levantando para ir até a cama de Mark. Ele deu um beijo na testa do namorado após afastar com cuidado os cabelos castanhos de Mark.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Nick respondeu com voz de sono e sua cara era ainda pior. Mas estava sorrindo.

- Sabe que eu amo você, não é? - Mark começou segurando uma das mãos do namorado enquanto Nick sentava-se na cama. - E não me sinto bem te vendo aí dormindo mal todas as noites, cansado e sem ir pra faculdade...

- Está enjoado de me ver aqui é? - Nick disse rindo beijando a mão do namorado.

- Estou preocupado com você, pare com isso. - Mark disse rindo. - Que coisa mais mulherzinha. - Nick tinha que admitir, nem que fosse internamente, que Mark estava certo.

Ackles estava quase cedendo e pensando em ir pra casa naquela noite, quem sabe aparecer na faculdade a tarde, dar as caras em algumas aulas e tocar um pouco, mas então era como se lembrasse do outro motivo dele estar ali assim que Tyler entrou no quarto com outro soro em mãos.

- Bom dia, Mark. - Ele disse e Nick viu novamente aquele sorriso. Era perturbador, sentia que não podia competir com aquilo. - Bom dia pra você também, Nicholas.

- Bom dia, Ty. - Mark disse distraído. Não se deu conta que o chamou pelo apelido e, de todas as caras feias que Nick já tinha feito por causa de Tyler, aquela foi a pior. Ele ficou tão frustrado que não respondeu ao enfermeiro.

- Como está hoje, Mark? Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou prestando atenção no moreno sentado na cama. - Como está o ombro? Ainda sente dor?

- No geral, está tudo bem. - Mark foi sincero. - Minha clavícula ainda dói, mesmo quando eu tento mover o ombro, na parte de cima, entre a articulação acromioclavicular e a cabeça do úmero. - o enfermeiro se aproximou e tocou a parte onde ele havia indicado.

- Isso é normal, ainda vai levar um tempo para parar de doer completamente. - Tyler dizia sério checando o ombro de Mark ao tirar a faixa de proteção. - Mas está bom, sem um grande inchaço! Você vai precisar de algumas sessões de fisioterapia, mas nada muito sério. - Enquanto Tyler fazia seu trabalho, Nick sentia aquela vontade insana de tirar as mãos dele de cima de seu namorado.

- Alguma chance de eu ver algum raio x? - Mark perguntou como bom estudante curioso que era. - Queria ver se foi só a clavícula ou se meu acrômio também está quebrado. - Ele disse e Tyler sorriu de canto.

- Fale com doutor Ackles, de repente ele mesmo possa te mostrar. - O enfermeiro disse enquanto checava a velocidade com que o soro corria nas veias de Mark. - Temos um ortopedista aqui muito bom, Nick deve conhecê-lo.

- Doutor Collins. - Nick respondeu sério, como quem não queria muita conversa com ele. - Ele esteve aqui algumas vezes.

- Isso mesmo. - Tyler concordou. - Foi ele quem me indicou para o doutor Ackles. Também quer ser ortopedista, Mark?

- Não. - Padalecki respondeu convicto. - Gosto muito da área sim, mas acho que prefiro ficar com a neurologia.

- Vejo que doutor Ackles o inspirou até nisso então? - Tyler disse anotando algo no prontuário de seu paciente, Mark apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Por que preferiu ser enfermeiro ao invés de médico? - Mark perguntou e Nick pensou que provavelmente ele não era bom o suficiente para ser médico, mas não disse nada.

- Gosto de passar mais tempo com as pessoas. Cuidar de fato dos pacientes. - Tyler respondeu como se realmente tivesse orgulho da profissão. - Ficar mais em contato com eles.

- É porque os médicos não fazem isso, não é mesmo? - Nick ironizou como se tivesse pessoalmente se ofendido.

- Não, não é isso. - Tyler sorriu agora e Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente como se reprovasse o que Nick tinha acabado de fazer - É porque geralmente os médicos tem muito mais responsabilidades, mais coisas pra fazer e muito mais pessoas... Quando se é enfermeiro, a gente consegue dar uma atenção mais especial. - Ele explicou calmamente.

- Isso é ótimo. - Mark respondeu antes que Nick pensasse em outro comentário espertinho.

- Certo então, Mark. Descanse agora. Seu soro contém um pouco de morfina, dosagem baixa, mas é para aliviar sua dor no ombro então, deve conhecer os sintomas. Vai sentir sono, seria bom se você dormisse e deixasse seu corpo trabalhar um pouco.

- Claro, pode deixar. - Padalecki respondeu e Tyler se despediu de ambos com mais um de seus sorrisos.

Um breve silêncio se instaurou entre eles até que Mark não conseguiu aguentar mais segurar o riso. Ele olhava Nick com aquele bico de criança emburrada e só fazia rir, segurando firme a mão do loiro. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e recostou a nuca no travesseiro sem tirar os olhos do namorado.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia fazer esse bico quando está com ciúmes, talvez eu tivesse tratado de provocar mais vezes. - Padalecki disse já sentindo os efeitos da morfina em seu corpo, o acalmando e o deixando mais relaxado.

- Pare de se aproveitar do fato de saber que não vou brigar com você porque você está aí... - Nick disse tentando parecer adulto, mas falhando terrivelmente. - Eu não gosto desse cara perto de você, mas eu confio em você e sei que não iria... - Antes dele terminar a frase, Mark já estava dormindo. Provavelmente o fez sem se dar conta. - Ah Padalecki, olha o trabalho que você me dá... - O loiro disse passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos do namorado. Arrumou o lençol sob o corpo de Mark certificando-se de que ele estava confortável,

Achou que poderia ser mesmo uma boa ideia ir pra casa tomar um banho, levar algumas roupas de Mark pra lavar, pegar outras e descansar, porque ele ficava constantemente preocupado com o namorado, não descansava direito. Queria estudar, sentia falta de seu violão e precisava frequentar as aulas mesmo que não fosse prestar atenção.

Ligou para Jared para avisar que iria pra casa aquela noite. O sogro, por sua vez, aprovou a ideia e disse que cuidaria de Mark naquela noite. Jensen fez visitas constantes ao quarto do filho de seu noivo, sempre checando sua condição e preocupado. Não que Mark corresse risco de vida, mas era filho do amor da sua vida, todo cuidado era pouco. Até porque depois de todos aqueles anos, também tinha se apegado a aquele moleque marrento e cheio de razão o tempo todo. Especialmente porque via o bem que ele fazia ao seu próprio filho.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick tinha tomado um banho decente pela primeira vez em dias. Finalmente pode ficar horas embaixo do chuveiro. Demorou de propósito, sentia seu corpo mais revigorado depois de dormir por mais ou menos umas duas horas. Acordou, fez um café da manhã decente, envolvendo comida e não apenas café. Se arrumou, pegou livros, anotações e o violão. Era como se o Jaguar o esperasse na garagem, finalmente foi pra faculdade pra assistir a primeira aula da semana de volta as aulas.

Ele gostava mesmo era de tocar, mas tinha sorte de ter os melhores professores de música da atualidade, fazendo assim com que ele se permitisse gostar também da teoria. A aula era sobre história da música e ele particularmente gostava bastante, pois ao longo do curso percebeu que não estudaria apenas a história da música erudita europeia, mas também toda a evolução cultural que isso trouxe e como, de fato, a música afetava as pessoas.

- Música na pré-história. - Joshua Jackson disse de um jeito engraçado, como se aquilo soasse estranho. Bem, ele em si não era um professor muito normal. - Imagina aquele povo cantando! - Ele riu arrancando risos igualmente de seus alunos.

- Professor! - Um aluno ergueu uma das mãos, sendo corrigido por Joshua no mesmo instante.

- Josh. - Ele apontou para o garoto com uma voz engraçada, meio James Bond.

- Ok, Josh. - O aluno era provavelmente novo por lá, pois todos sabiam que Jackson preferia ser chamado pelo nome. - Eles não cantavam propriamente, certo? Os hominídeos do paleolítico inferior apenas imitavam os sons da natureza.

- E isso não é cantar? - Josh desafiou sorrindo. Começou a assoviar pela sala imitando os cantos de vários pássaros. Dos mais rústicos, como a Araponga, a arara-azul e o anu branco, passando pelos mais suaves, como o do azulão, o bem-te-vi e o bico de veludo, até os mais estranhos, como os pombos, as corujas e dos pássaros bico-de-pimenta.

- Não. – o rapaz respondeu após o professor parar de imitar bichos.

- E isso é fazer o que então? - Josh perguntou já rindo.

- Imitar cantos de pássaros. - Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio e todos riram, especialmente Nick. Ah esses novatos que não conheciam Josh.

- Moleque, você é um idiota, está fazendo o que aqui? - Josh brincou fazendo todos rirem, inclusive o garoto quem provocou. As aulas dele eram sempre assim.

A aula seguiu tranquilamente, com ainda muitos risos. Há tempos Nick não se sentia tão bem, tão relaxado, sabendo que não apenas Mark estava bem, mas que eles dois estavam numa boa – com exceção claro de alguns enfermeiros. Ele sentia-se leve pela primeira vez em meses. Se permitiu rir ainda mais de tudo, saiu com alguns colegas depois da aula. Foram até o conservatório e tiraram algumas músicas juntos. Uma das meninas, espécies raras em faculdades de música, acompanhou os garotos dizendo que faria os vocais para o que eles tocassem. Nick arriscou na bateria em algumas músicas – instrumentos de percussão não eram seu forte, mas ele se divertiu, pois aquilo sim era o legitimamente "fazer barulho".

Tocou sax e baixo. Estava praticamente se formando e era como se fosse seu primeiro ano de faculdade, sentia-se redescobrindo as coisas. A única coisa que o impedia de ser cem por cento pleno era a incerteza do que aconteceria quando Mark saísse do hospital. Era o medo de que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes.

Já estava quase escurecendo e ele percebeu que nem notou o dia passar. Ainda queria ir visitar Mark antes de voltar pra casa. Os amigos o convidaram para uma festa qualquer de fraternidade, mas ele recusou. Não era mais solteiro há muito tempo e aquilo já tinha perdido a graça pra ele.

Todos deixavam a sala de música principal do conservatório e ele ainda ficou terminando de arrumar alguns instrumentos. Na porta, um professor entrava apressado.

- Desculpe. - Ele disse distraído, mas sorriu sem graça ao ver que era Nick quem estava lá.

- Sem problemas, professor. - Ele disse colocando o contra-baixo no suporte. - Já estou saindo.

- Fique. - Kerr Smith disse antes que Nick pudesse sequer dar outro passo em direção a porta. O loiro engoliu a seco, não sabia o que responder. - Quer dizer, podemos repassar algumas coisas sobre as partituras que me entregou.

- São apenas composições soltas minhas, não é nada sério. - Nick disse enterrando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans claro. - Apenas quero ver se os compassos estão corretos, ainda nem tentei colocar um arranjo de percussão, não tem letra. - Ackles olhava para o chão sentindo-se amador.

- Ackles, qual é. - Smith sorriu percebendo a modéstia do outro. Independente de tudo aquilo, as composições de Nick eram dignas de muito talento. - Sente-se, fiz algumas anotações, você pode partir delas. - Kerr sentou-se em um dos bancos espalhados pela sala e Nick puxou outro mais pra perto.

Nick se animou com a ideia, há tempos não mexia naquelas composições. O resultado foi que perdeu a hora completamente. Eles tocaram juntos, conversaram sobre música, Kerr inclusive mostrou a Nick algumas boas técnicas para compôr arranjos em outros instrumentos sem precisar exatamente tê-los por perto. Nick nunca tinha ouvido seu professor cantar, apenas tocando piano. Mas aquela noite no conservatório, ele teve que admitir que achou incrível.

- Uau. - Foi o que o loiro disse quando Kerr Smith terminou de tocar Keith Urban no piano. - Isso foi realmente incrível.

- Obrigado. - O professor respondeu olhando de volta para Nick. O loiro apenas sorriu e, novamente sentiu aquele olhar incomodo do outro. Era como se o professor o medisse com um sentimento intenso, quase desejo, como se fosse algo platônico que ele sabia que nunca teria.

- Eu acho que... - Nick estava pronto para se despedir quando Kerr percebeu que estava sendo invasivo, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

- Não tem vindo as aulas. - Ele voltou ao tom profissional ao tirar os olhos de Nick e voltar-se para os papéis espalhados em cima do piano com partituras de Nick. - Está tudo bem entre você e seu namorado? Não vejo você desde a noite em que brigaram.

- Ele teve um acidente de carro, estive no hospital com ele. - Nick recomeçou após um longo suspiro. - Mas ele já está bem, espero que logo ele volte pra casa. Estamos na mesma, mas não brigamos mais pelo menos.

- É, não vão brigar enquanto ele estiver no hospital ao menos. - Kerr disse entregando suas anotações a Nick com as partituras. - Espero que resolvam. - Ele disse, mas não era de todo verdade aquele desejo.

- Isso me lembrou que eu perdi a hora. - Nick disse olhando o relógio. Já passava das dez da noite. - Queria vê-lo antes de ir pra casa, mas agora ele já deve estar dormindo e não quero incomodar. - Nicholas levantou-se.

- Podemos fazer isso mais vezes. - Kerr sugeriu inseguro ao levantar no segundo seguinte que Nick o fez. - Quer dizer, temos muito a explorar com seu... - Ele fez uma pausa e novamente Nick percebeu que ele estava olhando para sua boca. Dessa vez, Kerr percebeu o que fazia e, no segundo seguinte, voltou a olhar os olhos de Nick. - ...talento.

- Claro. - Nick disse pouco acreditando que era mesmo de "talento" que Kerr estava falando.

- Quero que saiba que... - Kerr recomeçou aproximando-se mais de seu aluno. Nick não se mexeu mas nunca sentia-se completamente a vontade quando as conversas começavam com aquela frase. - Você é um aluno diferente pra mim, você é especial. - Se Nick tinha alguma dúvida que seu professor estava dando em cima dele, todas elas desapareceram naquele momento.

- Eu acho que realmente preciso ir agora. - Nick respondeu educado, calmo, como se aquilo não o afetasse. Ficou claro nas entrelinhas que ele deveria mesmo ir para evitar que o próprio professor fizesse alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria depois.

- É, eu acho também. - Kerr concordou entendendo o que Nick quis dizer. Ele provavelmente não teria resistido por mais muito tempo olhando para aqueles belos lábios de Nick Ackles. - Boa noite. - Ele disse desviando seus olhos azuis para o piano. Uma ponta de arrependimento podia ser lida neles.

- Boa noite, professor. - Nick dizia já de costas, deixando a sala do conservatório.

Sabia que não era boa coisa aquilo, especialmente porque já tinha deixado claro que era comprometido, mas não deixou de sentir-se um pouco lisonjeado com tudo. Afinal, depois de tantos anos com Mark, deixou de prestar atenção em outras pessoas e muito menos notava se alguém prestava atenção dele. Era bom saber que ainda despertava certo interesse alheio, era bom para a autoestima. Não era bom apenas se você tinha um namorado ciumento como Mark Padalecki.


	8. Fiancés

**EIGHT**

**Fiancés.**

Não que ele se sentisse culpado, afinal de contas não tinha feito nada de errado. O fato de ficar até tarde na faculdade na noite anterior não tinha nada de mais, ele estava estudando, se distraindo. Mas havia uma sensação estranha dentro de si, uma espécie de voz interior que lhe chamava atenção, afinal, como poderia ter perdido a hora sabendo que seu namorado estava no hospital?

Quando foi ver Mark no dia seguinte, já era perto do almoço. Chegou ao hospital e não sabia muito bem o que dizer ao namorado. Não mentiria, mas não achava prudente narrar todos os acontecimentos – poderia deixar pra lá a parte de seu professor dando em cima dele. Entrou pelo corredor e viu Tyler entrando ao mesmo tempo que ele. O enfermeiro como de costume, foi simpático e abriu a porta para o loiro. Nick, por sua vez, pode ouvir a voz alegre de Mark ao ver Tyler.

- Olá, enfermeiro! - Padalecki riu ao fim da frase fazendo Tyler rir também. Nick em compensação, não achou absolutamente nenhuma graça. E olha que ele adorava Animaniacs.

- Olá, Mark. - Tyler disse dando espaço para Nick entrar. - Você tem visita.

- Ei! - Mark sorriu ainda mais ao ver o bico que Nick fez ao entrar. - Ty, pode nos deixar a sós um momento? Dez minutos. - Ele pediu ao ver o namorado enfezado.

- Claro. - Tyler sorriu entendendo perfeitamente, deixou uma bandeja de remédios ao lado. - Já sabe o que fazer não é? - Ele disse e Mark assentiu com a cabeça já acostumado ao horário de seus anti-inflamatórios.

Assim que Tyler fechou a porta deixando os dois sozinhos, Nick suspirou olhando o namorado e antevendo que provavelmente vinha alguma declaração de amor reafirmando que o ciúmes de Nick era um exagero desnecessário.

- Eu sei, ok? - Nick começou sentando-se ao lado de Mark que apenas sorriu compreensivo.

- Está mesmo com ciúmes? - O moreno perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não. - Quando percebeu que Mark estava provocando, era a resposta óbvia.

- Então me dá um beijo... - Mark segurou uma das mãos do loiro e ainda estava rindo.

- Vai pedir pro seu enfermeiro "Ty"... - O loiro debochou e tentou se livrar de Mark o segurando, mas o moreno o puxou mais forte. Ele se inclinou pra frente na cama e puxou Nick com força, roubando um beijo digno de final de filme no namorado.

Não tinha a menor chance de Nicholas Ackles resistir àquilo. Antes que percebesse, já estava beijando Mark de volta quase subindo na cama por cima dele. Segurou no rosto do namorado e o beijava cada vez mais forte. Não era só saudades do contato físico, era porque naquele momento precisava provar para o mundo que Mark era dele.

Sem muito esforço, Nick sentou no colo de Mark, de frente pra ele, com uma perna de cada lado da cintura, sem desgrudar seus lábios em nenhum momento. Nick tirou o casaco e Mark gemeu baixinho, sentindo um pouco de dor na altura do tórax.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus vocês dois! - Jared entrou no quarto pegando os dois no maior amasso. - Isso não pode ser sério! - Ele não sabia se ficava bravo com os dois ou apenas ria.

Nick saiu de onde estava e ajeitou a camiseta. Mark revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, Agora não era apenas suas costelas que tinham voltado a doer, entre suas pernas outra dor – mais frustrante – começava.

- Ai pai, vai passear! - Mark disse enquanto Nick ria, sem graça.

- Desculpe Jared, é minha culpa, acho que me empolguei um pouco por vê-lo. - Ackles ajeitava os cabelos. - Foi totalmente inapropriado, me desculpe.

- Ah, Nick, para. - Mark realmente achava tudo aquilo completamente normal.

- Você está com duas costelas quebradas, Mark Louis! - Jared dizia com seu café na mão, tinha apenas saído para ir buscar, tinha ficado com o filho desde a noite anterior. - Vai querer transar desse jeito?

- Não, mas quem sabe poderia rolar outras coisas, como Nick pagar um boq...

- Não se atreva a terminar essa frase. - Jared ficou perturbado com o jeito despojado de Mark, que agora já focava mais em zoar com a reação do pai.

- Mark, mas que porra? - Nick disse mal acreditando no namorado. - Quer me matar de vergonha? Para com isso. - Ele tentou ficar sério, mas a cara de Mark era muito engraçada. - Já falamos sobre não conversar sobre isso na frente dos coroas.

- Não pararam de nos chamar assim? - Jared suspirou conformado.

- Senti sua falta ontem. - Mark respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao pai, que agora sentava-se na poltrona para atender o celular. - Por que não veio?

- Estive na faculdade. - Nick começou sentindo-se um pouco culpado. - Tive aulas.

- Mas suas aulas são a tarde. - Mark disse distraído enquanto pegava os comprimidos deixados pelo enfermeiro.

- Saí com os rapazes. - Ackles disse dando de ombros. - Fomos ao conservatório, tiramos um som, ficamos lá por horas, perdi a noção. Me perdoe. - Nick dizia com um exagero de quem tinha feito algo de muito errado.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor, não se preocupe. - Mark disse tratando de tranquilizar o outro. - Pode sair com seus colegas, esteve aqui por tantos dias, pode se divertir.

- Mas você sabe que eu te amo, certo? - Nick sentou-se na cama enquanto olhava de longe Jared ao celular, distraído.

- É claro que eu sei. - Mark disse sorrindo. - Está tudo bem, o que mais você fez?

- Fiquei no conservatório com Kerr e ele analisou algumas partituras minhas, sabe aquelas que fiz ano passado... - Nick dizia e Mark franziu o cenho. - Ele me passou vários toques, até me empolguei em fazer umas coisas novas... Toquei bateria, acredita?

- Quem é Kerr? - Era como se Mark não tivesse prestado atenção em mais nada.

- Meu professor. - Nick disse num tom normal, mas Mark não gostou. - Eu te falei dele, o pianista, não?

- Não, você nunca me falou dele. - E Mark tinha certeza, pois se Nick tivesse mencionado qualquer outro homem que admirava, ele faria questão de guardar o nome. - E por que está chamando ele assim pelo primeiro nome, com essa intimidade toda?

- Mark... - Nick o advertiu, mas na verdade estava querendo desviar o foco. Por mais que não tivesse feito nada, sentia-se mal por ter sido cantado pelo professor. - Ele é apenas meu professor e tem me ajudado com algumas coisas.

- Ele é gay?

- Mark! - Nick chamou atenção do namorado.

- Só quero saber! - Mark respondeu como se não fosse nada demais.

- Eu não sei... - Nick disse inseguro. - Acho que sim, mas isso não significa nada.

- Não, só que ele gosta de homens. Oh, espere, você é um homem! - Padalecki ironizou e Nick revirou os olhos.

- Padalecki! - O mesmo tom anterior para chamar atenção.

- Certo. - Mark pensou mesmo que estava exagerando, mas não esqueceria aquele nome. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e seu pai andou até ele.

- Mark, sua mãe. - Jared passou o celular para que Mark falasse com Sandy.

- Oi mãe. - Ele disse já ouvindo o maior sermão preocupado, com avisos de que estava chegando em Nova York para vê-lo, pedindo detalhes de como tudo aconteceu. Tudo que Nick e Jared ouviam eram coisas como "eu sei, mãe", "sim, mãe, vou me cuidar", "claro, mãe", "tá bem, mãe", "não vai mais acontecer", "eu prometo que não dirigirei mais nervoso".

Nick conversava de canto com Jared, mais sobre a faculdade, trocavam ideias, Nick comentou sobre suas composições, sobre seu dia, sobre o quanto estava animado. Ninguém melhor do que o próprio Jared para falar sobre isso.

**x.x.x.x**

Cinco dias completos haviam se passado e, naquela sexta feira, finalmente Mark recebeu a notícia que mais esperava. Jensen entrou na sala com Tyler e o prontuário em mãos.

- Mark, você pode ir pra casa. - Jensen disse enquanto o garoto comemorou internamente com um contido 'graças a Deus' ao ouvir aquilo. - Mas ainda precisará de cuidados e teremos algumas condições. Já conversei com seu pai sobre isso.

- Ih lá vem... - Mal recebeu a boa notícia e já não estava gostando. - O que é?

- Primeiro... - Jared começou falando. - Tyler vêm conosco até em casa.

- O que? - Nick foi quem protestou.

- Você fica quieto. - Jensen disse ao filho com o típico tom de pai autoritário, como se esquecesse que Nick não tinha mais dezesseis anos.

- Sem chance desse cara ir lá pra casa. - Nick disse sem se importar de Tyler estar ali. - Sem ofensa. - Ele complementou com a típica frase para amenizar, mas Tyler relevou apenas assentiu dizendo algo como "sem problemas".

- Essa é a segunda coisa, Nick. - Jared disse agora olhando de Mark para Nick. - Mark, você vem pro Queens com a gente. - Antes mesmo de conseguir concluir o raciocínio, Nick já forçou uma sonora gargalhada. - Até que se recupere totalmente.

- Sem chance parte dois. - Nick repetiu convicto. - Mark vem pra casa comigo, eu vou cuidar dele.

- Nick, é o melhor pra ele no momento. - Jared insistiu enquanto Mark estava confuso com aquela discussão.

- O melhor pra ele é ficar comigo, ele vai pra casa comigo e acabou. - Nick já estava se exaltando. - Ele é meu _namorado_.

- E ele é meu _filho_. - Jared rebateu imediatamente, impondo-se na discussão. Nick dessa vez não tinha uma boa resposta.

- Ei, eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu estou bem aqui. - Mark dizia enquanto Tyler o ajudava a se levantar. - Nick, vamos pro Queens, eu e você, certo? Depois voltamos pra casa.

- Ah, mas você pode apostar mesmo que vou com você. - Nick andou na direção do namorado o abraçando pela cintura e olhando para os pais.

- Posso falar com você? - Jensen disse de cara fechada apontando para a porta de saída. - A sós, na minha sala.

Nick sabia que estava com problemas com o pai, tinha acabado de se exaltar e desrespeitar a ele e a Jared. Olhou para Mark que apenas lhe acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala, sem encarar os demais.

**x.x.x.x**

- Qual é o seu problema, garoto? - Ackles começou de costas para o filho, furioso após bater a porta.

- Pai...

- Desde quando você age dessa forma? - Jensen interrompeu e Nick resolveu se resignar a ouvir apenas. - Eu sei que foi difícil pra você tudo que aconteceu com Mark, mas discutir com Jared sobre isso? Ficar com ciúmes do enfermeiro? Quem é você? - Jensen, que estava atrás de sua mesa, agora andou para olhar o filho mais de perto. - Esse não é você, Nicholas. Não foi _você _que eu criei!

- Qual o problema, pai? - Nick tentava controlar o tom de voz apesar de ser um homem feito e já tinha a altura de seu pai. - Não posso por um momento ter medo de perder o homem que eu amo?

- Você não vai perder Mark para o Tyler! - Jensen dizia sabendo da obviedade de suas palavras.

- Não estou falando disso. - Nick agora deu as costas ao pai. - Estou com medo de que quando ele sair do hospital as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Quando só brigávamos e discutíamos e era tudo um problema... – suspirou se dando por vencido. - Não quero ficar longe dele porque quase nos separamos na última briga e agora esse acidente... - Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e em seguida nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. - Você não entende pai... Nem você e nem Jared!

- Ninguém está querendo tirar Mark de você, Nicholas. - Jensen agora usava um tom mais complacente. - Todo mundo passa por crises, que você e Mark sejam muito bem-vindos ao mundo real.

- Eu não sei viver sem ele, não quero perdê-lo, mas não quero que ele volte para os livros de maneira insana como estava fazendo, eu amo esse Mark ali. - Ele apontou para a direção do quarto. - Aquele... Engraçado, carinhoso, que faz caras feias quando está com ciúmes, que franze o cenho quando está bravo... Que me puxa pro colo dele mesmo tendo duas costelas quebradas.

- Nick, calma... - Jensen ponderou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do filho.

- Não o que se enterra em livros, vira a noite estudando e sequer vai pro quarto dormir... O que nunca está em casa, porque vive na biblioteca, que mexe nas minhas coisas, que quando liga a televisão é pra assistir jogo, que nunca tem tempo pra jantar, que não gosta de festas e só fala em partes do corpo. - Nick respirou finalmente e sentou em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa do pai.

- Definitivamente você e Mark precisam ter uma conversa séria... - Jensen dizia mais paciente agora. - E sabe que eu e Jared estaremos aqui pro que precisarem. E agora com o casamento, acho que...

- Que casamento? - Nick interrompeu o pai.

- O nosso. - Jensen disse inseguro, achando que Mark já tinha contado para Nick. - Eu e Jared vamos nos casar.

- Como assim? - Nick se sobressaltou. - E por que eu e Mark não sabemos disso?

- Mark sabe... Ele esteve lá em casa antes do acidente e brigou com Jared por não ter contado, saiu nervoso... - Jensen lembrou-se da cena.

- Mas ele é um idiota mesmo. - Nick disse referindo-se ao Mark. - Ficar bravo por isso?

- Você conhece ele, não é? - Jensen disse sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do filho.

- Parabéns. - Nick disse, bem mais calmo. - É um passo importante.

- Sim, é um compromisso e tanto. - Jensen parecia sóbrio, convicto, certo e bastante lúcido quanto ao que estava por fazer.

- Um dia quero ter essa certeza. - Nicholas respondeu ao ver nos olhos do pai toda aquela segurança do que tinha se proposto a fazer, levar a sério o fato de honrar um compromisso como aquele, de passar o resto da vida com a mesma pessoa. - Como sabe que é Jared?

- Eu só sei. - Jensen sorriu de canto, um pouco sem graça de falar sobre aquilo com o filho. - Não me imagino ao lado de ninguém mais. Eu amei demais a sua mãe, Nick, e ela me deu o que tenho de melhor na minha vida, que é você. E as coisas aconteceram por intermédio de você e Mark... Quer maior certeza do que essa? - Jensen sorriu ao ver o filho baixar os olhos também sorrindo. - Aquele _sasquatch_ me faz feliz, me completa... Sinto que tenho um parceiro, um cúmplice... Uma pessoa com quem quero ir dormir e acordar junto todos os dias... E, filho, seu coração sabe, quando ele tiver certeza, você também terá.

- Você é o melhor, sabia? - Nick suspirou e tocou no ombro do pai em forma de apoio.

- Agora, recomponha-se e vá falar com Jared, peça desculpas. - Jensen disse sem parecer forçar, mas conhecia bem seu filho e sabia que ele já estava se sentindo culpado.

- Certo, eu vou sim. - De fato o loiro já sentia-se mal. Ele levantou e rumou em direção a porta.

- E com Tyler também. - O médico arriscou sorrindo.

- Não força, pai. - Nick fechou a porta atrás de si e não viu seu pai rindo.

**x.x.x.x**

A casa dos Ackles-Padalecki estava recebendo os amigos mais próximos e seus dois filhos. Jeffrey tinha acabado de chegar com Sandy e Mya, de Vancouver, e Jensen fez questão de hospedá-los na casa. O final de semana recém tinha chegado e já começou em grande estilo: jantar de noivado de Jensen e Jared.

Christian trouxe a namorada, Katie Cassidy, para apresentar aos amigos. Chad trouxe sua esposa Sophia Bush, com quem estava desde a faculdade. Nick e Mark, é claro, e Tyler, que havia passado alguns dias na casa cuidando de Mark, para total desespero de Nicholas, mas tinha trazido a noiva. Estavam todos na sala conversando e bebendo champanhe, esperando o antar ficar pronto.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Sandy mimava o filho. - Não está sentindo nada? - Ela usava um vestido azul marinho até a altura do joelho, de um ombro só e tinha os cabelos escovados.

- Estou ótimo, mãe. - Mark tentava em vão tranquilizar a mãe, que não saiu de perto dele desde que tinha colocado os pés nos Estados Unidos. O moreno alto vestia calça social preta e uma camisa azul clara. Os sapatos eram também pretos e sob a roupa, ainda tinha a faixa sob as costelas, porém seu ombro já estava melhor. Não precisava usar a tipoia, mas não deveria fazer movimentos bruscos.

- Como vai, Sandy? - Nick se aproximou dos dois abraçando a sogra. - Você está linda! - Ackles disse, galanteador como sempre, abraçando Mark pela cintura enquanto segurava uma taça de champanhe com a outra mão.

- Estou ótima, Nick, meu querido! - Ela respondeu sorrindo. - Obrigada por cuidar tanto do meu filho. - Ela passou uma das mãos no rosto de Nick, carinhosa. - Inclusive quero conhecer seu enfermeiro, Mark, com licença. - Ela disse e já se encaminhando para o canto da sala onde Tyler conversava animadamente com Jeffrey.

- Viu quem está aí? - Mark provocou apontando para Tyler abraçado com a noiva. Ele riu ao ver a cara de Nick.

- Por que não me disse que ele era hétero e tinha noiva? - Nick disse inconformado. Ele vestia uma calça social preta igual a de Mark e sapatos parecidos da mesma cor. Sua camisa era branca.

- Porque gosto dos seus bicos e suas birras. - Mark dizia sussurrando perto do rosto de Nick, quase encostando seu nariz no dele. - Além do mais, eu gosto mais quando você me dá banho. - Ele sorriu fazendo Nick sorrir também roubando um beijo do namorado.

- E você? Já viu quem está aí? - Nick foi quem provocou ao ver uma garota com uma camisa branca larga, transparente, por cima de um shorts curto jeans e um sapato alto do mesmo tom do cinto preto que ela usava, se aproximando deles. Ela sorria andando até eles segurando uma bolsa Prada também preta. Cabelos soltos, ondulados e castanhos claros com as pontas loiras. - Como vai, Mya?

- Tudo ótimo! - Ela respondeu dando um beijo no rosto de Nick. - E vocês? - Ela seguiu na direção de Mark imitando o movimento.

- Tudo bem. - Nick disse em nome dos dois. - Como foi de viagem?

- Foi tranquila. Estou aqui pra cobrar o café que me propôs quando eu chegasse. - Ela disse sorrindo e Nick sentiu Mark apertar sua mão mais forte.

- Claro. - Nick disse já imaginando que isso lhe traria problemas.

- Atenção todos. - Jensen chamava atenção de todos no meio da sala. Ele tinha Jared ao seu lado e ambos vestiam ternos pretos com camisas brancas. O que os diferenciava era apenas a cor da gravata. A de Jared era azul e a de Jensen era verde, ambas cores em tom escuro. - Primeiro, em nome de nós dois, gostaríamos de agradecer por todos terem vindo.

- De uma forma ou de outra... - Jared tomou a palavra. - Todos vocês fazem parte da nossa vida e são importantes num momento como esse.

- A maioria já sabe do que se trata, mas ainda assim eu gosto de formalidades. - Jensen disse e todos riram. - Queria dizer que hoje é uma noite especial para mim e Jared. Decidimos firmar esse compromisso entre nós e partilhar com as pessoas que amamos.

- Nossos filhos especialmente... - Jared disse apontando para Mark e Nick, que ergueram suas taças discretamente e sorriram. - Que são a verdadeira razão pela qual fazemos tudo em nossa vida. Todas as nossas escolhas são baseadas no bem estar deles... - Ele olhou Sandy que concordava já quase chorando. - Não poderíamos fazer isso sem a bênção e a aprovação deles.

- Sim, sim, a gente deixa... Agora andem logo, estamos com fome. - Mark gracejou primeiro.

- Até parece mesmo que estão pedindo permissão. - Nick acompanhou o namorado na brincadeira fazendo os convidados rirem, inclusive os próprios pais.

Jensen puxou do bolso uma caixinha com dois anéis. Ele e Jared trocaram alianças e beijaram-se ao final. Aplausos se seguiram ao final e Jensen novamente tomou a palavra.

- E para concluir... - Ele olhou diretamente par ao filho. - Queria convidar meu filho para ser meu padrinho. Ninguém melhor que meu único companheiro da vida inteira para estar ao meu lado no segundo momento mais feliz da minha vida – porque é claro que o primeiro foi quando você nasceu. - Jensen concluiu e todos se comoveram, inclusive Mark.

- Uma honra, pai. - Ele disse baixo, mas todos ouviram perfeitamente. Ele andou até o pai e o abraçou.

- Eu sei que pode parecer que copiamos, mas... - Jared mal começou a falar e os convidados já estavam rindo. - Eu juro que pensamos separadamente e isso foi coincidência. Mark... - Jared falou olhando para o filho que agora já sabia o que estava por vir. - Passamos por tantas coisas juntos... Tantos momentos difíceis, tantos bons, tantas descobertas... Vai ser meu padrinho também, não é?

- Mas é claro, seu Padalecki. - Mark abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos ao abraçar o pai. Todos aplaudiram e as mulheres do local, é claro, já estavam em lágrimas, cochichando que tudo era muito lindo, que o amor é algo maravilhoso.

- O jantar está servido. - Jensen avisou enquanto todos se encaminhavam para a mesa.

Tudo se seguiu tranquilamente como tinha de ser. A comida estava maravilhosa, a bebida, todos estavam se divertindo e era como se aquele fosse o capítulo final de duas histórias de amor que deram certo. Porém, aquilo era só o começo de mais uma parte na vida dos quatro. Ao fim da noite, Nick e Mark iriam voltar para o apartamento na Soho, Nicholas não podia controlar o frio na barriga e a insegurança que aquilo trazia.


	9. Mexican

**NINE**

**Anniversary**

Já fazia cerca de três semanas que Mark e Nick tinham voltado para o apartamento na Soho. Nada tinha mudado muito naquele meio tempo. Aos poucos, as esperanças de Nick iam se esvaindo e tudo o que sentia quando pensava em Mark era "cansaço". Ele voltou a se afundar nos livros, a passar horas estudando – mais até do que antes, pois parecia que Mark tentava retomar o tempo perdido no hospital. Era domingo de manhã quando Nick acordou sozinho na cama. Mark nem tinha ido dormir.

Levantou e checou o relógio: dez e sete da manhã. Estava de cuecas e andou até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e foi calmamente até o quarto de estudos do apartamento. Nem precisou olhar com muita atenção, apenas repetiu o que, ao menos três vezes por semana fazia.

- Mark. - Ele disse alto e o rapaz acordou num susto. - Está dormindo em cima desse livro de novo. - Nick disse e saiu, deixando Mark meio atordoado, notando que ainda estava de branco após ter voltado da clínica da faculdade onde atendia.

- Nick, me desculpe. - Mas Nick não ouviu, estava na cozinha. Ele esfregou os olhos e se levantou. - Eu perdi a hora.

Padalecki fechou o livro e andou com sono até onde o loiro estava. Ackles preparava um café e comia uma fruta qualquer. Não olhou Mark na cozinha o encarando da soleira da porta, nem com vontade de discutir estava, não tinha vontade de nada que se relacionasse a Mark nesses momentos. Havia se acostumado com a ausência do futuro médico.

- Nick... - Mark tentou, mas o loiro sequer o olhou. - Eu sei que disse isso muitas vezes, mas só peço que me entenda, estou em semana de provas e ainda tenho a clínica agora, estou tentando recuperar...

- O tempo perdido. - Nick disse finalmente completando a frase do outro. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes já tinha ouvido aquilo nesse meio tempo. - Que seja, Mark.

O loiro pegou seu café e pôs sob a bancada onde costumavam tomar café da manhã juntos. Não fazia mais diferença pra ele as desculpas de Mark. O moreno alto andou na direção do namorado e segurou o rosto dele dando um beijo em seguida, de leve, quase como se não tivesse o direito de fazer aquilo. Ele não soltou do rosto do outro, apenas olhou nos olhos dele por alguns momentos.

- Não desista de mim, ok? - Mark pediu sussurrando. - Eu amo você. Não esqueça.

- Eu também amo você, Padalecki. - Nick disse quase sem acreditar em si mesmo. - Só estou cansado disso.

Ele se desfez das mãos de Mark e foi pro chuveiro, deixando o outro sozinho na cozinha. Sabia que quando saísse do banheiro Mark provavelmente estaria estudando de novo até a noite, em que faria seu plantão na clínica virando a noite e, de manhã, seguiria direto para a faculdade. Parecia que aquela tinha se tornado a vida deles agora.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick tinha o violão em mãos no intervalo da aula de Instrumento de Cordas. Era seu último ano e ele iria se dedicar como nunca. Era a única coisa que ocupava sua mente. Fechou os olhos e começou a dedilhar uma de suas partituras. Era melancólica, de uma tristeza bonita. A perfeição como seus dedos se moviam nas cordas e a facilidade que tinha para fazer aquilo dar certo eram o que mais impressionavam o professor Kerr Smith, parado a soleira da porta do conservatório, sem avisar que estava ali.

Para a surpresa do professor, era uma das raras vezes que via Nick soltar a voz. Não era exatamente nada pronto, dava pra perceber que ele estava compondo de cabeça com um arranjo quase pronto, mas encaixava tão perfeitamente na melodia que parecia feita e terminada há meses. Mas ele sabia do que Nick estava falando quando cantou os únicos versos da música que compôs de cabeça.

**Well our love story reads like a book of lies**

_(Bem, nossa história de amor é feito um livro de mentiras)_

**Good intentions, better alibis**

_(Boas intenções, álibis melhores)_

**No happy endings, no straight lines, no movin' on,**

_(Sem finais felizes, sem linhas retas, sem seguir em frente)_

**But no goodbyes.**

_(Mas sem adeus)_

**This bittersweet revelry will be the death of me.**

_(Essa bagunça agridoce será minha morte)_

- Isso foi profundo. - Kerr disse entrando na sala assim que Nick parou de tocar.

- É disso que música se trata, não é? - Nick respondeu sem se importar muito com a presença do outro. - Não sei o que estou fazendo, no entanto. - Ackles respondeu apoiando os braços no violão que segurava em seu colo.

- Não sabia que suas composições já tinham letra. - Smith disse pegando um pincel anatômico usado para quadros brancos e começou a escrever no bloco de vidro que usava para ensinar alguma teoria em suas aulas.

- Não pus. - Nick disse sincero. - Isso só foi algo que me veio à mente, estava pensando longe. - O loiro disse enquanto Kerr escrevia os versos que Nick cantou no vidro, como se desenhasse uma partitura.

- Quer trabalhar nisso agora? – o professor sugeriu ao apontar para as linhas escritas. - Aproveitar essa onda de inspiração? Acho que podemos conseguir uma coisa boa aqui.

- Não estou a fim de mexer nesses sentimentos. - Ackles foi sincero.

- Isso me lembra uma frase de Axl Rose, que dizia que compor era ir ao inferno, resgatar o que tinha mandado pra lá e escrever uma música boa.

- Ele tinha razão. - Nick sorriu de um jeito fraco. - Tenho uma visão diferente sobre música agora.

- Como se sente? Vamos! Solte-se! - Kerr gesticulava com as mãos como se incentivasse o outro.

- Confuso, correndo em círculos... - Ackles tentou se expressar, mas nem ele sabia muito bem o que dizer.

- Está falando de seu relacionamento, certo? - Smith perguntou e Nick confirmou acenando com a cabeça, dizendo sim. - Você tenta resolver as coisas e tudo acaba do mesmo jeito...

- É. Seguimos rodando, tentando fazer dar certo... Mas tudo que consigo é um inferno pronto. - Nick disse e Kerr musicou aquilo na cabeça. Voltou ao quadro de vidro e escreveu o que Nick havia dito. - Nunca muito longe de onde estamos... - Nick continuou e Kerr escreveu novamente. - O que está fazendo?

- Eu? Nada! Já você está compondo. - Smith disse mostrando um belo sorriso e Nick voltou a pegar o violão tentando arranjar de várias formas o que tinha acabado de dizer. O professor escrevia os versos na pauta improvisada que tinha desenhado no vidro.

**We go round and round, tryin' to work it out**

_(Seguimos rodando, tentando fazer dar certo)_

**And all I get is hell bent and bound**

_(Mas tudo que consigo é um inferno pronto)_

**Never far from right where we are**

_(Nunca muito longe de onde estamos)_

- Isso é... - Ackles dizia enquanto olhava no quadro o que tinha acabado de dizer se transformar em música bem diante de seus olhos.

- Incrível. - O professor completou a frase de Nick olhando para ele, aquele olhar de garoto extasiado, como se visse algo nascer bem a sua frente pela primeira vez. - É essa mesmo a sensação de fazer algo seu. Fruto de algo que veio direto da sua alma. Isso é música, Nick.

- É! - Nick abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos para o professor, um daqueles que fez Kerr morder o lábio inferior como se, por um momento, se contivesse a fazer algo que não poderia, mas queria muito. - Obrigado por isso.

- Imagine, é o meu trabalho. - Smith disse quase sussurrando medindo o outro dos pés a cabeça enquanto Nick ainda encarava o quadro escrito. Puxou o celular do bolso e anotou o que estava escrito nele.

- Vou terminar isso sim, com certeza. - Nick disse e colocou o violão no suporte, virando-se novamente em seguida para encarar o professor. - Não é nada digno de John Mayer, mas eu acho que um dia eu chego lá. - Ele brincou e os dois riram.

- Eu sei que você se inspira muito nele, você tem uma pegada meio blues pra tocar, acho que sem querer deixou ele te influenciar bastante. - Kerr elogiou.

- Também não é pra tanto. - Nick baixou os olhos sem graça.

Aquele silêncio constrangedor entre eles voltou a se instaurar, como toda vez que acontecia quando eles ficavam sozinhos. Kerr olhando pra ele como se estivesse prestes a fazer alguma coisa e Nick lá, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse que nada iria acontecer entre eles. Dessa vez, porém, as coisas funcionaram um pouco diferente

- Nick, ouça... - Kerr tentou parecer um amigo naquele momento e Nick deu valor àquilo. - Eu sei que não deveria estar dizendo isso, mas desde que comecei a te dar aulas, percebo você muito triste, desmotivado até, por conta desse garoto com quem você namora. Não quero opinar sobre nada, mas vejo o quanto você sofre... - Ele escolheu com cuidado as palavras que diria em seguida. - Talvez... acho que você... - Ele respirou fundo e realmente não tinha um jeito certo de dizer aquilo. - Você merece uma pessoa que tome conta de você, que não seja somente você o coração dessa relação, que não seja sempre você quem cede... Acho que você precisa de equilíbrio.

Nick ficou em silêncio como se digerisse as palavras que tinha ouvido. Ele não tinha uma boa resposta – na verdade iria dizer que aquilo não importava, que amava Mark, mas aquilo lhe soou infantil. Kerr percebeu o silêncio do outro e tratou logo de fazer o que achava certo.

- Me desculpe, eu não quis me intrometer assim, eu acho que...

- Quer sair pra tomar um café qualquer hora? - Nick o interrompeu convidando e pode jurar que o olhar de Kerr mudou, como se um brilho de esperança se acendesse.

- Claro. - Ele ficou empolgado mas respondeu como se fosse um convite qualquer, normal. - Tenho que dar aulas hoje, mas... quando quiser, Nick.

- Certo. - Nick sorriu de canto, em seguida checando seu relógio e via que já passava das cinco da tarde. - Amanhã nos falamos então... Kerr. - Ele chamou-o pelo primeiro nome e o professor percebeu, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu assentindo com a cabeça em resposta.

Ele deixou a enorme sala não sabendo se tinha feito a coisa certa. De qualquer forma sentia-se um pouco influenciado pela música. Talvez não devesse ter feito aquilo, era como se desse alguma esperança ao professor, mas não era isso que queria. Mas agora já era tarde, concentrou-se no fato de que era, de longe, seu melhor professor e que sentia falta de poder sair pra tomar um café com alguém que conseguia conversar sobre tudo, mesmo sabendo do desejo interno de Kerr de claramente querer levá-lo pra cama.

Tomou rumo da aula maluca de história da música com Josh Jackson e riu só de imaginar como seria a aula, uma vez que voltariam a falar sobre música na idade da pedra. Encontrou alguns colegas no caminho para o campus e contou a eles sobre sua composição, todos pareceram animados e insistindo pra que ele cantasse e tocasse mais tarde. Se Mark iria se concentrar nos estudos, ele poderia fazer o mesmo.

**x.x.x.x**

Mark Padalecki estava na sala de estagiários da Clínica Central de Manhattan, ao lado do campus principal da faculdade de Medicina da NYU. Tinha atendido alguns pacientes – tudo observado pelo neurocirurgião-chefe do local, doutor James Lafferty.

- Está distraído Padalecki. - Ele chamou atenção de Mark assim que entrou na sala fazendo anotações em uma prancheta pessoal. - Não pode se distrair nesse trabalho.

- Desculpe, doutor. - Mark tratou de dizer logo, respirando fundo e jogando-se em uma das cadeiras do local. Estava cansado, com sono, suas costelas ainda o incomodavam um pouco, mas o ombro porém, depois das sessões de fisioterapia, tinha voltado a ficar cem por cento.

- O que é isso? - Ele apontou para o prontuário de algum paciente. - Você aprovou essa dosagem? - Lafferty se referia a um remédio qualquer que Mark tinha assinado como autorizado.

- Era somente uma cefaleia comum, não achei necessário aumento da dose. - Mark justificou sua escolha. - Apenas uma enxaqueca que foi evoluindo, provavelmente pressão alta.

- Não existe "provavelmente" nessa profissão, Padalecki. - Lafferty bronqueou - Você não pode "achar" nada aqui, entendeu? Se quer ser neurologista, acho bom começar a prestar atenção nos menores detalhes, exija todos os exames, faça todos os processos meticulosamente, não esqueça que estamos no "controle" central do corpo aqui, faça uma merda e você fode todo o resto! - Lafferty não gritou, mas seu tom de voz foi suficiente para fazer Mark tremer na base. - "Provavelmente pressão alta..." ele repetiu o que Mark disse com ironia, devolvendo o prontuário pra ele. - Refaça. E peça o exame de pressão. Se essa mulher tomar esse remédio nessa dose baixa e ter um AVC, eu acabo com a sua raça, garoto.

Mark nem argumentou, pois sabia que estava errado. Ele anda exagerando em tudo, como bom médico que seria, já deveria saber que iria acabar entrando em colapso caso não desse um tempo para seu próprio corpo. Passou as mãos pelos olhos e escondeu um bocejo. Pegou o celular do bolso – continuava não gostando, mas dessa vez ele não o esquecia mais em casa. Na discagem automática, chamou pelo número de Nick.

_- Ei..._ - Nick atendeu do outro lado na linha. _- O que houve?_

- É assim que me atende agora? - Mark brincou, rindo um pouco forçado. - Cadê o "oi amor"?

_- Estou na aula, Mark._ - Ele foi seco. _- Está tudo bem?_

- Está... - Mark nem discutiu, provavelmente merecia aquilo. - Só queria ouvir sua voz.

Silêncio. Era como se Nick não estivesse mais acostumado com aquilo. Ou esperava uma notícia ruim em breve e Mark estava apenas tentando amenizar. Mark o ouviu suspirar do outro lado da linha, mas não parecia que ele diria alguma coisa.

- Vai estar em casa que horas? - Padalecki perguntou, checando seu próprio relógio.

_- Por volta das nove. _- Nick respondeu genuinamente incerto. _- Por que? Vai chegar tarde?_

- Não. - Mark disse, apressando-se. - Vou daqui a pouco, só preciso refazer uma merda que fiz aqui e já me deram bronca... Estarei em casa daqui a pouco, antes das oito. Não vou pra aula hoje.

_- Ok._

Silêncio novamente. Era como se Nick não acreditasse que Mark realmente iria, ou se fosse, sabia que ele voltaria a se enfiar em livros novamente e provavelmente nem notaria se ele estava em casa ou não.

- Eu faço o jantar hoje, certo? - Mark disse como se a melhor ideia de todas tivesse lhe vindo a mente.

_- Tem certeza? _- Foi a primeira vez que Mark ouviu a risada de Nick em dias. _- Porque você é péssimo nisso._

- Qual é, Nicholas! - Mark riu agora, sabia que era verdade. - Quero tentar. - Ele sabia que Nick tinha entendido que a frase tinha duplo sentido.

_- Certo, nos vemos em casa mais tarde então. Preciso voltar pra aula._ - Nick disse ainda rindo.

- Ei... eu amo você, não esquece, acima de qualquer livro, ok? - Mark disse levantando-se de onde estava e pegando o prontuário que iria arrumar.

_- Também amo você..._ - Nick queria desesperadamente acreditar naquilo. _- Te vejo em casa._

Ambos desligaram e Mark tratou de resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível. Dessa vez, ele não iria decepcionar o namorado.

**x.x.x.x**

Nick chegou em casa cansado. Respirou fundo ao girar a chave pra destrancar a porta e sentiu o cheiro de comida. Não parecia nada muito sofisticado, mas riu ao ver Mark com uma panela na mão se sentindo o verdadeiro chef. O loiro se surpreendeu ao ver que Mark tinha feito tacos com nachos na entrada.

- Desde quando você sabe fazer comida mexicana? - Nick perguntou jogando dois livros em cima da cômoda da sala, juntamente com a chave do carro e o casaco.

- Qual é, eu sei mexer na internet... - Mark respondeu abraçando o namorado e dando um beijo apaixonado. - Olhei a receita.

A mesa estava posta, algo bem simples só para os dois e no som John Mayer fazia seu trabalho com maestria. O CD preferido de Nick. O loiro reparou, é claro, mas não disse nada. Uma garrafa de tequila estava sobre a mesa e Mark ficou alguns segundos observando a expressão de Nick ao olhar tudo aquilo. Ele parecia com medo de gostar.

- O que foi? - perguntou enquanto Nick suspirava sorrindo.

- Nada, está tudo bem. - Nick disse não muito seguro, estava realmente feliz por conseguir passar um tempo com o namorado, mas uma voz interior lhe dizia para não se empolgar. Seria apenas mais um momento efêmero.

- Certo, então vamos jantar. - Mark disse indo buscar na cozinha o que tinha feito.

- Obrigado, está tudo incrível. - Nick disse antes que ele pudesse desaparecer de sua vista. Mark apenas sorriu de volta.

Os dois jantaram conversaram sobre seus dias e Nick desejou poder ter aquilo todo dia ou, ao menos, mais frequentemente. Mark contou da bronca que levou, Nick recomendou que ele dormisse melhor, pois exatamente por estar na profissão que estava, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que dormir bem era mais do que fundamental para ter sucesso estudando. Padalecki ficou orgulhoso ao ouvir sobre a composição.

Tomavam tequila na sala quando John Mayer tocou _Daughters, _uma das preferidas de Mark. Ele levantou do sofá deixando sua bebida de lado e puxando Nick com ele. O loiro riu ao perceber que Mark estava lhe convidando pra dançar. Eles entrelaçaram os braços no pescoço e cintura um do outro e Padalecki o beijou puxando seu corpo mais pra perto do dele.

- Vamos ter filhos? - Mark perguntou ao se dar conta da letra da música.

- Por que não? Acho que seria bom. - Nick respondeu suspirando enquanto pensava a respeito.

- Acha que seríamos bons pais? - Mark disse sorrindo, sem graça.

- Não é uma ciência exata, acho que só se aprende na prática... - Nick filosofou antes de concluir. - Acho que nós podemos tentar, nos esforçar, dar o melhor que temos e assim diminuir as chances de criarmos um psicopata.

Eles riram e ficaram ali até umas três músicas acabarem, falando bobagens, trocando beijos e fazendo planos. Mark se esforçava, mas Nick sabia que no dia seguinte tudo voltaria ao normal, procurava não criar esperanças. Achou que todo aquele inferno iria terminar somente junto com a faculdade de Mark.

- E a despedida de solteiro dos coroas? - Mark disse num sobressalto. Nem tinham planejado nada ainda.

- Porra, é mesmo. - Nick disse pensando por um segundo. Não tinham ideia do que fazer.

- Vamos falar com tio Chad e Christian... - Mark sugeriu. - Quem sabe eles nos ajudem, não sei bem como fazer...

- Bom... Vamos fazer separados né... - Nick disse rindo. - Se bem que se depender de fazer o que meu pai gosta, ele vai querer ir pescar.

- Seu Jared também não é de querer coisas glamourosas, portanto Vegas está descartado. - Mark brincou e Nick riu apoiando o queixo no ombro dele.

- Mas antes disso temos algo especial daqui duas semanas... - Nick disse e Mark demorou um pouco pra perceber que Nick estava falando de seu aniversário.

- Ah... - Mark disse escondendo o riso no pescoço do outro. - Só nós dois, um jantar... Sem festas.

- Como assim, Mark? - Nick disse franzindo o cenho. - Vamos fazer uma festa sim, nada de muita gente, mas alguns amigos vão querer comemorar seu aniversário, por favor, não banque o nerd antissocial que só sabe estudar! - Nick disse a última frase rindo, fazendo o namorado rir junto.

- Vou pensar ok? - Ele foi sincero, já tinha perdido o pique de badalações. - Se James e Steve estiverem de volta aos Estados Unidos, posso até concordar que eles venham.

- Não vejo Steve há anos. - Nick lembrou do melhor amigo. - Falo com ele toda semana pela internet, mas ver de fato... Desde que se mudou pra Londres.

- James está em Oslo. - Mark lembrou que também trocava e-mails com o amigo de vez em quando. - Nunca pensei que ele fosse gostar da Noruega. Mas acho que ambos vão acabar voltando esse ano depois de se formarem.

- Nunca te perguntei o que James estava estudando. - Nick comentou.

- Está jogando num time de hóquei pela Universidade de Oslo, mas cursa Economia. - Mark respondeu. - Steve ainda está em Cambridge? Vai ser dentista, não é?

- Sim. Na verdade ele disse que estava namorando... E que a gente conhecia a garota.

- Ah é? - Mark estranhou. Há anos não via nenhum dos dois, como poderia conhecer a namorada dele? - Quem é?

- Ele não disse. - Nick continuou dando de ombros. - Só comentou que logo iria contar, assim que ficasse mais sério.

- As desculpas de sempre, só assumir algo quando "fica mais sério"... - Mark riu alto jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- É, o que me faz lembrar que duas semanas depois de seu aniversário, é o _nosso_ aniversário. E olha que nos beijamos no seu aniversário, mas só ficou sério duas semanas depois. - Nick brincou e agora foi ele quem riu.

- O que quer fazer? - Mark perguntou beijando o pescoço do outro. - Podemos tirar o dia pra gente, ir pra um restaurante especial...

- Não... - Nick disse como se já tivesse pensado a respeito. - Vamos viajar, vamos a Winnipeg... - Nick disse sorrindo e Mark olhou pra ele surpreendido. Nick realmente não iria se contentar com qualquer coisa.

- Que coisa você tem com Canadá? - Mark riu divertido. - Certo, então vamos pra Winnipeg. - Ele sorriu aberto beijando o namorado e Nick finalmente começou a ver uma luz no fim do túnel.


	10. Part of where I'm going, is knowing

**TEN**

**Part of where I'm going,**

**is knowing where I'm coming from.**

Depois de muita conversa, muitas ligações, Nick conseguiu organizar uma festa bem intimista para o namorado. O lugar escolhido foi o Lani Kai, um bar na Soho, sofisticado, especializado em comida havaiana.

Ele estava no telefone com Steve há mais de quinze minutos, finalmente o amigo tinha chegado a Nova York depois de conseguir algumas semanas de férias com o início do verão europeu. Nick entrou no prédio do conservatório de música cedo, ainda estava vazio e ele procurava falar baixo no celular, pois sua voz dava um eco muito grande. Parou no corredor antes de entrar na sala de música para finalizar a ligação com o melhor amigo.

- Então, vai ser no Lani Kai, na Soho. - Nick dizia lá pela terceira vez, pra ter certeza de que ele não iria errar. - Vou te mandar uma mensagem com o endereço certo.

_- Vou estar lá, não se preocupe._ - Steve respondia rindo do outro lado da linha.

- Certo. - Nick respondeu e apressou-se em desligar. - Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

_- Pode deixar... Boa aula._ - Steve disse depois de Nick despedir-se dele rapidamente guardando o celular no bolso.

Ele entrou na sala de música onde encontrou dois ou três colegas. O que ele não viu, foi uma porta aberta no corredor, onde um homem alto, de olhos azuis e sorriso largo tinha acabado de ouvir a conversa. Kerr Smith encostava-se na soleira da porta de sua sala e parecia arquitetar uma grande ideia do que faria naquela noite.

**x.x.x.x**

O lugar estava recebendo poucas pessoas no geral e, no mezanino do local, o casal recebia os amigos mais próximos e suas famílias. Surf music podia ser ouvida pelo bar todo, clássicos como Jack Johnson e Ben Harper, Duas garrafas de champanhe, cortesia da casa, tinham acabado de chegar. O Lani Kai era "open-bar" e possuía uma larga mesa com frios e comida típica havaiana.

Christian Kane chegou com Katie Cassidy, abraçou o afilhado e entregou o presente: uma caneta Mont Blanc personalizada em prata, onde as inscrições "Dr. Mark Padalecki" podiam ser lidas na lateral. O aniversariante mal sabia o que dizer, era o presente mais "adulto" que ele já tinha recebido em toda sua vida. Ele pediu pra que Nick guardasse enquanto ele cumprimentava outras pessoas.

Jared e Jensen pensaram em dar presentes separados, mas concordavam tanto nas ideias que tinham que então resolveram comprar os presentes juntos.. Mark ganhou de Jensen um relógio preto fosco, da Emporio Armani, acompanhado de um livro acadêmico sobre neurocirurgia e células tronco. Ele adorou os presentes, mas a dedicatória do médico foi o que mais o emocionou, ele leu em voz alta para alguns amigos que estavam por perto.

- "Quando fizer o julgamento de Hipócrates, lembre-se que aquilo não é só protocolo, pois medicina é um sacerdócio. O estudo é importante, mas citando Calr Jung, 'não é o diploma médico. O decisivo, é a qualidade humana'. Salve vidas. Jensen." - Ele abraçou o futuro colega de profissão mais forte do que todas as vezes que já o tinha feito. - Muito obrigado, Jensen.

- Feliz aniversário, Mark. - Foi a resposta do sogro.

Já Jared escolheu um livro especial, que ele julgou perfeito para Mark. Não era didático mas certamente serviria para isso. Ele escolheu um dos autores preferidos de Mark dentro da faculdade e entendeu porque o filho gostava tanto dele. O livro se chamava "Alucinações Musicais", contava como o cérebro funcionava de acordo com a música. Como a música poderia instigar memórias e recordações perdidas na mente.

- Oliver Sacks? - Os olhos do futuro médico brilharam ao ler o nome do autor e do título. - Pai, você é o melhor!

- Você merece por me encher de orgulho. - Jared disse abraçando o filho novamente. Ele abriu o livro e leu também em voz alta a dedicatória do pai.

- "Filho, eu sei que já passei muitos aniversários com você e que desejar felicidades é mais do que clichê, porque isso é o que eu desejo para sua vida desde que soube que você estava a caminho. E eu sei que em todos os seus aniversários, desde o primeiro, quando você mal sabia falar papai ou mamãe ou sequer entender o que falávamos com você, que eu digo que te amo. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu me surpreendo como esse amor consegue crescer ainda mais.  
Hoje eu vejo o homem que criei e me orgulho imensamente. Não pela roupa branca, não pelo título de doutor que em breve você ostentará. Mas pelo ser humano maravilhoso, esforçado, corajoso, honesto que existe por baixo do jaleco. Agora, este meu presente para você é mais como um conselho. Um conselho de pai, de amigo, para que você nunca esqueça suas origens, nunca esqueça a música que existe em seu coração. Porque a Medicina é um sacerdócio, sim, mas até os mais altos sacerdotes precisam entoar seus cânticos. Afinal, meu filho, a música é a cura para as dores da alma. Com amor, papai." - Ele mal terminou de ler e já secava uma das lágrimas que resolveram correr pelo rosto mesmo quando ele insistia para si eu detestava aquelas coisas. Jared também se emocionou e todos ouviram as palavras do pai para o filho.

- Espero que leve a sério. - Jared recomeçou olhando o filho abraçado com Nick. - Não esqueça de onde veio.

- Não vou. - Ele disse sério olhando nos olhos do pai orgulhoso.

Na entrada do bar, Jeffrey tinha acabado de chegar com a esposa e a filha. Tinham presentes em mãos quando foram diretamente ao encontro de Mark. Sandy foi a primeira a abraçá-lo, mal acreditando que ele já tinha 21 anos. Ela entregou a ele os presentes que tinha comprado, dois suéteres com gole rolê, um cinto, enquanto que o marido entregou a ele um DVD raro de uma banda que ele gostava. Mya o abraçou um pouco insegura, pois já era claro que Mark não gostava muito dela, e entregou a ele uma caixa de chocolates belga.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse rindo, mal conseguindo segurar tudo. - Eu não estava muito a fim de fazer festa, mas estou vendo que fiz bem. - Ele riu ao se ver rodeado de coisas novas, enquanto Nick o ajudava a segurar, colocando em uma mesa reservada para isso.

Tanto Nick quanto Mark abriram seus melhores sorrisos ao ver na porta um de seus melhores amigos chegando. James Sullivan, um quase economista jogador de hóquei entrou mostrando um sorriso na mesma intensidade. Ele abraçou o aniversariante e amigo de escola desejando tantas coisas que Mark nem conseguia acompanhar direito. Eles ainda ficaram um tempo trocando tapinhas nas costas e conversando coisas como "cara, você não mudou nada" ou "mano, que barba é essa?", Mark ainda brincou com o esporte que James havia escolhido para praticar e entregou um CD do Ozzy Osborne para o amigo.

- Achei que você e Steve viriam juntos. - Nick disse ao sentar-se na mesa ao lado do namorado e de James.

- Ele está vindo, está estacionando o carro. - James respondeu. - Demoramos porque a Becca demorou.

- Becca? - Mark reconheceu o nome da colega que não via há anos.

- Becca... da escola? - Nick também já começou a abrir o sorriso quando lembrou que ela fez significativa parte na vida dos dois.

- Está de brincadeira que a namorada dele é ela! - Mark disse e em seguida olhou para Nick, para ver a reação do namorado. - Por isso ele te disse que já conhecíamos quem era.

- Sim, estão juntos tem quase seis meses. - James dizia também divertindo-se com a história. - Se encontraram em Londres, pois ela também está lá, ambos estão em Cambridge, ele se forma em Odonto no próximo mês e ela está no penúltimo ano de Direito.

- Meu Deus... - Nick riu. - Demos certo, não é? Digo, pra um bando de adolescentes que só pensavam em festa e jogar futebol, nos demos muito bem na vida. - Os três riram com a conclusão de Nicholas.

= Carl está em Columbia, Ron foi pra Califórnia ser ator... Acho que está em Los Angeles fazendo pontas como caras mortos de CSI. - James riu fazendo os outros também rirem. - Sinto falta desses moleques, precisamos nos reunir.

- Precisamos. - Mark concordou. - Acho que em alguns anos é bem capaz de ter algum encontro de formatura da escola.

- Mas então, Becca... - Nick não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo, nunca imaginou os dois juntos. - Como é que foram acabar juntos?

Nick mal teve tempo de terminar a frase e um casal conhecido entrava no bar. A hostess, como havia feito com todos, entregou colares havaianos para os dois enquanto eles entravam de mãos dadas e sorrindo para os três sentados num canto do bar. Ele não havia mudado praticamente nada, só estava com cara de mais velho, obviamente, e tinha cortado os cabelos bem curtos. Ela estava totalmente elegante, já com o mesmo porte de uma advogada. Sorria sem graça para os dois ao ver as caras que eles fizeram ao vê-la com Steve.

- Disseram que tinha uma festa aqui. - Ele disse olhando para os três se levantando rindo para cumprimentar ele e a namorada. - Feliz aniversário Padalecki. - Ele abraçou Mark.

- Obrigado cara, nem acredito que vocês dois estão aqui. - Mark respondeu realmente feliz por conseguir reencontrar boa parte de seus amigos. - Becca... - Ele disse indo de encontro a ela que o abraçou imediatamente. Ele a levantou do chão por alguns segundos.

- Parabéns, Mark! - Ela disse entre um abraço quase sufocando de Mark e Nick trocava um abraço mais ou menos parecido com o melhor amigo.

- E aí, Jim! - Steve disse agora cumprimentando o outro colega. - Hóquei é?

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão ficar malhando de mim o resto da vida porque jogo hóquei agora. - James disse fingindo uma indignação.

- É estranho mesmo. - Becca disse sentando-se ao lado de Nick, que a abraçou pelo ombro. - Ainda mais na Noruega!

- Ah quer falar de estranheza? - James rebateu com um sorriso divertido. - Você está namorando Steve! Quer competir? Ok, você já ganhou! - Todos riram inclusive a própria Becca que agora era abraçada pelo namorado.

- Por que estão assim tão surpresos? - Steve perguntou como se não fosse nada demais.

- É estranho, _brother,_ nem adianta tentar explicar. - Nick disse tomando um gole de seu coquetel havaiano, feito com vodca, damasco, uma dose de licor Cherry Brandy e suco de mamão.

- Eu achei que iam ficar felizes por nós! - Becca disse sorrindo um pouco vermelha.

- E estamos! - Nick disse.

- Mas não deixa de ser estranho. - Mark complementou e os quatro novamente riram.

Estavam felizes, especialmente Mark, que parecia reviver momentos bons que há tempos tinha esquecido como era. Não só pela dedicação aos estudos, mas porque já tinha deixado a escola há tantos anos que ele definitivamente percebeu que sentia uma grande falta daquilo.

Na balcão do bar do local, Nick viu de soslaio um rosto conhecido e estranhou a presença. O que seu professor estaria fazendo ali? Kerr Smith bebia alguma coisa que Nick não conseguiu identificar e olhava para os lados, como se parecesse bastante perdido. Por um momento, percebeu seus colegas entretidos numa conversa sobre futebol enquanto Becca parecia se enturmar com Mya. Ele deu um beijo em Mark dizendo que já voltava. O moreno alto não se preocupou, pois parecia mais preocupado em discutir com James, mostrando as vantagens porque futebol era infinitamente melhor do que hóquei.

O loiro andou entre as pessoas e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto. Sentiu um pouco de culpa ao ver Smith ali, como se tivesse algum tipo de peso na consciência. Respirou fundo e ajeitou instintivamente a camisa que usava, uma bola "V" cinza com calças pretas.

- Professor? - Ele disse e Kerr fingiu surpresa ao ver o aluno.

- Nick! - Ele sorriu tocando o ombro do loiro. - Como está?

- Estou bem. - Ackles respondeu com o sorriso um pouco forçado. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou não tentando parecer ofensivo.

- Alunos. - Kerr mentiu. - Pessoal do terceiro período está fazendo uma comemoraçãozinha. - Ele sorriu como se fosse algo natural. - Me convidaram para vir.

- Que coincidência. - Nick disse naturalmente, tinha acreditado de fato. - Estamos aqui com alguns amigos comemorando o aniversário de Mark...

- Seu namorado? - Kerr disse como se não lembrasse direito do nome de Padalecki, mas nunca mais esqueceu desde que ouvira a primeira vez. - Legal, coincidência mesmo.

- Mas cadê seus alunos? - Nick disse ao perceber que ele na verdade estava sozinho.

- Já foram. - Smith respondeu como se fosse a primeira resposta que lhe veio a mente. - Era uma coisa mais tranquila, eu quem resolvi dar uma esticada.

- Esse lugar é mesmo incrível, não é? - Ackles enterrou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou ao redor. - Venha, vou te apresentar meu namorado, ele vai adorar te conhecer.

- Acho que isso não será necessário. - Kerr disse com um sorriso prepotente, ao ver Mark com cara de poucos amigos se aproximando de Nick, como se marcasse território. Nick virou-se ao ver Kerr olhar para algum ponto atrás dele e deu de cara com um Mark que nem lhe deu tempo de falar, o beijou de uma maneira exagerada.

- Ahn... - Nick balbuciou assim que Mark o soltou. - Professor, esse é Mark Padalecki, meu namorado. - Ele disse com um sorriso sem graça, passando uma das mãos pelos lábios discretamente, pensando que Mark deu uma mordida desnecessária neles. - Amor, este é um dos meus professores, aquele que sempre falo pra você, Kerr Smith.

- Muito prazer, Padalecki. - O professor esticou a mão tentando parecer natural e não intimidado ao ver o quanto o garoto era alto e o quanto era bonito.

- "Doutor" Padalecki. - Mark corrigiu ao retribuir o aperto de mão de Kerr. Nick revirou os olhos achando graça.

- Já está formando? - Smith disse tentando provocar.

- Não, mas falta pouco. - Padalecki respondeu abraçando-se a Nick como se percebesse o jeito como Kerr olhava pra ele. Já o odiava só por isso.

- Feliz aniversário, aliás. - O professor disse finalizando sua bebida e colocando o copo vazio no balcão.

- Obrigado. - Padalecki respondeu no automático. - Nick te convidou? - Ele disse achando realmente que ele estava ali por causa de Nick, como já estava óbvio, mas ele maquiou a resposta.

- Não. - Ele apressou-se em responder. - Vim com um grupo de alunos mais cedo, mas todos já foram.

- Sai sempre com seus alunos é? - Padalecki provocou e nem fez questão de esconder. Kerr sorriu aberto.

- Só com os especiais. - Ele respondeu olhando Nick que sorriu sem graça e encarou em seguida os olhos de um Padalecki furioso, mas controlando-se.

- Bem... - Mark respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Se nos der licença, temos convidados no mezanino. - Padalecki disse já arrastando Ackles consigo.

- Claro, sem problemas. - Kerr respondeu percebendo que tinha tirado Mark do sério e adorado aquilo. - Até amanhã, Nick.

- Até. - Nick respondeu sem jeito enquanto Mark o puxava escada acima de onde tinham vindo.

Eles andaram até um canto mais afastado dos amigos, Mark estava claramente com raiva e morrendo de ciúmes. A música onde eles estavam era mais baixa, o lugar parecia ser meio caminho pros banheiros. Estavam embaixo de uma espécie de palmeira e na parece belas fotos de praias havaianas.

- O que é que foi aquilo? - Mark perguntou, exaltado, mas sabendo que não era exatamente culpa de Nick.

- O que? - Ackles foi um pouco ingenuo mesmo de achar que Kerr disfarçaria seu interesse por ele ao menos na frente do namorado.

- Isso está há milhas de ser coincidência. - Mark dizia ao mesmo tempo que passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos, tirando a franja dos olhos.

- Deve ser, Mark! - Nick dizia como se tentasse fazer com que o namorado fosse paranoico. - Ele não sabia que estaríamos aqui. - Para Ackles era óbvio.

- Ele te comeu com os olhos, Nicholas! Quem é esse cara? - Mark apesar de sustentar a postura defensiva, estava tentando se acalmar. - Não gosto dele. Nem um pouco! Ele está super a fim de você, não acredito que não me contou que tinha um professor na sua! - Padalecki estava indignado.

- Eu não me importo com nada disso! - Nick dizia convicto, olhando nos olhos do namorado. - Pra mim só existe você! Você sabe disso! Eu sou louco por você e não precisa se preocupar com nada, nada vai acontecer. - Nick dizia enquanto se aproximava ainda mais do namorado. Mark suspirou.

- Eu também... Eu não posso pensar na possibilidade de você com ninguém mais. - Mark dizia e agora abraçava o namorado apertado. - Mas eu não gostei desse cara, ele está super a fim de você.

– Não dou a mínima. - Nick riu e sentia-se muito amado pelo namorado naquele momento. Eram as melhores demonstrações de Mark. - Vem, vamos voltar pra sua festa, esqueça isso, certo? - Ele puxou um Mark Padalecki mais resignado de volta para a multidão.

Num canto mais afastado, James conversava com Mya animadamente, ela parecia empolgada com o rapaz. Por ser canadense, ela entendia ao menos de jogos olímpicos de inverno melhor que qualquer outro ali. Sandy voltou a ficar ao redor do filho junto com Jared e Jensen enquanto Jeffrey conversava com Becca e Steve, já que ela em breve se formaria em Direito e ele, como todo bom advogado que adora ter um pupilo, já estava se rasgando em elogios para a Universidade de Cambridge, onde ela estudava. Trocaram dicas e interagiram bastante. Nick não largou de Mark praticamente a noite toda.


	11. Blues

**ELEVEN**

**Blues**

Era por volta de três da manhã quando Nick e Mark voltaram pra casa. A festa de Mark tinha sido divertida para os dois e, apesar do cansaço, Mark ainda falava sem parar, comentando fatos e revendo cenas em sua mente enquanto Nick trancava a porta do apartamento e tirava a jaqueta sorrindo. Tinha preparado tudo e estava mais do que feliz por Mark ter gostado.

Tomaram banho e Mark ainda quis comer alguma coisa antes de deitar. Na cozinha, o loiro olhava o namorado tomar um copo enorme de leite com chocolate e enquanto devorava um pedaço de um bolo qualquer que tinha em cima da geladeira, como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo.

- Que é, Ackles? - Ele perguntou rindo enquanto terminava de engolir a comida.

- Estava aqui pensando na nossa comemoração de aniversário de namoro. - Nick começou e o namorado passou a prestar mais atenção. - Pensei em algumas coisas, quero saber o que acha.

- Certo. - Moreno alto disse colocando o copo vazio na pia e andando até o loiro, que estava na porta no cômodo. - O que tem em mente?

- Winnipeg. - Nick disse não escondendo o sorriso.

- Cara, você gosta desse país hein? - Mark disse rindo abraçando o namorado pela cintura. - Qual é essa sua fixação com o Canadá?

- Qual é, a cidade é incrível! - Nick começou, mas sabia que nem precisaria se esforçar, Mark iria adorar a cidade. - Tem ótimos lugares para irmos, podemos matar o final de semana e uns dois dias de aula. O que acha?

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Padalecki respondeu tranquilo. - E onde vamos ficar?

- Vamos olhar na internet. - Nick começou já ficando mais empolgado. - Podemos já comprar passagens e fazer as reservas.

- Agora? - Mark fez cara de cansado, mas ele sabia que Nick tinha se animado e não iria desistir.

- Vem, vamos. - Nick riu do jeito do outro e o puxou pela mão até o quarto.

Mark deitou na cama, Nick fez o mesmo acomodando o laptop no colo. Ele ligou e fez uma busca rápida em alguns hotéis em Winnipeg. Encontrou vários, Mark apontou para alguns, Nick abriu links para ver as acomodações e, depois de olharem pelo menos uns dez hotéis, se decidiram pelo Fort Garry Hotel, que tinha a melhor localização para tudo que planejaram fazer na cidade. Fizeram uma reserva no restaurante Infernos Bistro, que servia frutos do mar e culinária francesa, Nick foi contra, mas Mark adorou o nome e insistiu até demais pra que fosse aquele.

- Vai ser o máximo. - Nick disse enquanto finalizava as compras de passagens, reservas no restaurante e no hotel. - Sério, vai ser o melhor aniversário que já tivemos. - Ele riu fechando o laptop.

- Pelo preço é bom que seja mesmo. - Mark disse já sonolento. - De qualquer forma, tudo com você fica perfeito.

- Você me tira do sério direto... - Nick começou ajeitando-se na cama a fim de abraçar o namorado. - Me irrita, me cansa, me chateia...

- Eu espero que venha um "mas eu te amo" por aí, senão vai ficar complicado. - Mark disse interrompendo o loiro.

- Idiota. - Nick disse rindo beijando a nuca do moreno alto e suspirando. - Mas eu te amo sim.

- Também de amo, Ackles. - O outro respondeu e caiu no sono quase que imediatamente. Nick também não demorou, fosse culpa do cansaço ou da bebida.

**x.x.x.x**

A semana tinha seguido tranquila para os dois. Já era quinta-feira e Nick andava pelo saguão do campus rumo ao Conservatório de música pensando no que levaria na mala. Eles viajariam já no dia seguinte e ele não sabia exatamente como estaria o clima. Bem, o Canadá é sempre frio, certo? Pensava ele enquanto ajeitava o violão nas costas e encontrava com alguns colegas já em sala de aula.

Kerr Smith, como excelente professor que era, já estava em sala conversando com alguns alunos e trocando ideias sobre composições de ópera enquanto eles o enchiam de perguntas assim que perceberam que o moreno de olhos azuis entendia muito do negócio.

- Completamente impossível nomear minha preferida. - Ele dizia enquanto Nick se aproximava da rodinha de colegas em torno do professor. - Talvez eu fique com Nessum Dorma, versão dos Três Tenores, mas... - Ele pensou por um segundo. - Ainda não seria minha resposta definitiva.

- Ópera? - Nick brincou sentando-se ao lado de Kerr. - Que papo nerd! - Todos riram inclusive o loiro.

- Não tem uma ópera preferida, Ackles? - O mesmo colega que perguntou a Kerr agora perguntou a Nick.

- Gosto das óperas de Richard Wagner... - Nick pensou um pouco, talvez soasse um pouco clichê. - "Tristão e Isolda".

- Ópera sem canto? - Kerr surpreendeu-se um pouco.

- É, não sei. Acho que dá mais liberdade de interpretação pra quem está ouvindo. - Nick explicou. - É um trabalho árduo para os músicos e maestros criarem um ambiente sem ter ninguém pra narrar os acontecimentos... é meio que... fantástico. Não é qualquer um que sabe escutar.

- Não poderia concordar mais. - Kerr disse mostrando o belo sorriso. - Que tal falarmos sobre ambientação musical? - Ele sugeriu já que Nick tinha tocado no assunto. - Tristão e Isolda, quem conhece? - Ele perguntou e alguns alunos, a maioria, se manifestou positivamente.

- Não que seja o assunto mais interessante do mundo... - Nick olhou a sua frente e viu o rosto conhecido do colega que fazia aulas com ele também na matéria de História da Música. - Mas é bem melhor do que falar sobre música na pré-história com aquele maluco do Josh. - Ele finalizou e todos riram ao lembrar-se das aulas estranhas e engraçadas de Jackson.

- Josh é o melhor. - Kerr disse rindo, levantando-se de onde estava e pegando o aparelho de som. - Fizemos mestrado juntos aqui na NYU e ele é inteligentíssimo.

- Ele imita pássaros. - O mesmo aluno disse sarcástico.

- São os nossos primeiros cantores, por que não deveríamos falar deles? - Kerr sorrindo começou. - Preste mais atenção a sua volta e verá que existe música até no meio do trânsito.

A aula seguiu-se de maneira tranquila. Todos pareciam fascinados ao ver Kerr falar sobre as óperas sérias – os dramas – e as comédias com tenores, sopranos, barítonos e contraltos. Nick nunca teve antes uma aula tão produtiva. Kerr acabou entregando ser um grande fã de Luciano Pavarotti, Enrico Caruso e Cecília Bartoli.

Nick repensou sua preferência por óperas sem canto quando ouviu Plácido Domingo, José Carreras e Luciano Pavarotti cantando em trio Nessum Dorma, ópera de Giacomo Puccini. Pra qualquer pessoa de fora do ramo, talvez pensasse que seria a maior chatice de todas se passar a tarde, cerca de seis horas, ouvindo e estudando ópera. Nick? Nem viu o tempo passar.

Na saída da aula, o professor fez um sinal discreto para que Nick o esperasse, pois queria falar com ele. Ackles sentiu um frio lhe correr pela espinha. Não sabia porque continuava deixando o professor fazer aquilo, não sabia se no fundo ele estava de propósito se aproveitando da situação dele com Mark ou se ele realmente estava interessado a ponto de não se preocupar se o outro tinha ou não namorado. Os colegas iam saindo, ele demorava para guardar suas coisas até que o último colega saiu e ele finalmente estava mais uma vez sozinho com Kerr.

Ele viu Smith andar devagar em sua direção como se o medisse dos pés a cabeça, como se aproveitasse cada segundo que tinha a oportunidade de simplesmente ficar olhando pra ele. Um deleite óbvio que Kerr parecia nem fazer muita questão de esconder.

Nick não disse nada, esperou que Kerr falasse. Não que ele estivesse achando de todo ruim, massageava seu ego que alguém olhasse pra ele daquele jeito. O que ele tinha vontade de fazer? Rir freneticamente, mas apenas sorriu.

- Queria falar sobre sua música. - Kerr disse enterrando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não, não queria. - Nick disse sincero, fazendo Kerr sem querer arregalar os olhos. - Vamos parar com a palhaçada, por favor. Podemos falar abertamente sobre isso?

- Nick... eu... - O professor sorriu nervoso e agora aproximava-se um pouco mais do loiro. - Eu acho que você deveria...

- Ok, eu começo porque você claramente está um pouco confuso. - Nick disse tranquilo, apesar de seu coração estar batendo um tanto quanto forte. Smith se calou para ouvi-lo. - Eu estou com Mark há quase cinco anos, sou sim apaixonado por ele e acho que sabe disso, Kerr. - Ele fez uma pausa e o professor concordou com a cabeça. - Quero que saiba que tenho uma profunda admiração por você e se eu fosse solteiro, não descartaria a hipótese de ter algum tipo de relacionamento com você. Mas não é o caso aqui.

- Eu sei, só acho que tem uma droga de namorado que não liga pra você. - Kerr se aproveitou da sinceridade de Nick para também expor sua opinião, mesmo soando meio rude - Quer dizer, se eu fosse ele, nunca te deixaria um segundo longe sabendo que tenho o cara mais incrível do mundo ao meu lado.

- Eu fico realmente lisonjeado. - O loiro disse ajeitando o violão nas costas. Estava sendo sincero e tentando parecer modesto. - Mas nada vai acontecer entre a gente... Quer um amigo? Estou aqui... Mais do que isso não vai ser possível.

- Nick, tudo bem. - Kerr tentou esconder um pouco a decepção, mas o aluno percebeu. - Só quero que saiba que quando quiser ter alguém que se importa ao seu lado, estou aqui. - Kerr tentou soar descompromissado. - Mas ok... Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Kerr... - Nick titubeou aceitar, mas acabou tentando se convencer de que não teria nada demais. - Tudo bem, mas por pouco tempo, preciso ir pra casa fazer as malas.

- Ah é mesmo? - O professor começou interessado enquanto saíam da sala. - Vai viajar?

- Eu e Mark vamos a Winnipeg comemorar aniversário de namoro. - Ele disse tentando parecer algo normal, sem querer se exaltar muito.

- É mesmo uma cidade incrível, vão gostar. - Kerr disse mais parecendo professor do que amigo.

- Espero que sim... Na verdade eu gosto muito do Canadá. Gostaria de conhecer melhor. - O loiro disse soando um pouco sonhador.

- Vai ficar decepcionado se eu disser que domingo a noite John Mayer virá tocar no Madison Square Garden? - Kerr provocou enquanto ele e Nick deixavam o prédio do Conservatório rumo a cafeteria do campus.

- O que? - Nick pareceu não acreditar de verdade. - Não pode estar falando sério!

- Ia te chamar pra ir, estou com dois ingressos... - Kerr disse tentando não soar pretensioso ou invasivo. - Sei que é um grande fã dele.

- Ah cara... - O aluno realmente pareceu decepcionado. - Ok, não vai ser o último show dele no mundo né? Ele fará outros aqui... - Ele tentou se consolar.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - Smith sorriu pra ele concordando.

Kerr, apesar do que Nick havia dito e da admiração pela sinceridade do rapaz, não se deu por vencido, sentia que ainda tinha mais coisas para acontecer entre os dois. Não queria desistir por mais que fosse contra o envolvimento de professores com alunos – especialmente quando esse envolvimento partia dele – mas Nick era realmente visto de forma diferente por ele. Ficava ainda mais irritado ao saber que Mark não parecia dar valor suficiente ao que tinha.

**x.x.x.x**

Só pra variar, Mark Padalecki estava estudando. Uma música baixinha tocava em seu fone de ouvido – tinha descoberto que aquilo o impedia de pegar no sono durante as leituras. Ele lia o livro que ganhou de Jensen de aniversário enquanto fazia anotações em uma folha em branco ao lado na escrivaninha. Foi distraído apenas por seu celular vibrando dentro do bolso da calça branca.

- Que é? - Não importava quem era, com exceção de Nick, ele atendia assim a todos.

_- Mark? É Tyler Hoechlin. _- Disse a voz grave do outro lado da linha.

- E aí, Ty! Como está? - Mark sorriu ao lembrar do enfermeiro que não via há meses.

_- Tudo ótimo e com você? Está ocupado?_

- Estou estudando, mas está tudo certo. - Mark falava e girava na cadeira giratória em meia-lua.

_- Olha só, estou indo para Baltimore hoje a noite... Sabe o congresso com Ben Carson? _- Tyler disse e Mark quase deu um pulo da cadeira. Parou o que estava fazendo ao ouvir o nome do mais influente neurologista dos Estados Unidos, o primeiro negro a conseguir se formar na área e hoje era o Diretor do Departamento de Neurologia Pediátrica do melhor hospital de neurologia do país, o Johns Hopkins.

- Sem-essa! - Mark disse as palavras pausadamente. - Não acredito que conseguiu um passe para entrar! - Padalecki estava mais do que impressionado.

_- Não. _- Tyler riu ao imaginar a expressão de Mark ao ouvir aquilo. _- Consegui dois!_

- Cara, não brinca com isso! - Mark levantou-se da cadeira exaltado. - Não está dizendo que...?

- _Mas é claro que estou te convidando pra ir! Está a fim?_ - Tyler parecia se divertir em fazer alguém feliz.

- Mas é lógico! - Padalecki andava de um lado para outro pelo quarto, estava em êxtase. Era um momento em que ele poderia considerar um marco na sua vida. Nunca mais teria uma oportunidade como aquela. - Quando vamos?

_- Em algumas horas, pode ser? _- Tyler perguntou e Mark checou o relógio. _- O avião sai por volta da meia-noite._

- Cara, minha mochila fica pronta em cinco minutos! - Mark parecia comemorar uma das maiores conquistas de sua vida.

_- Então estamos passando te buscar. Minha noiva irá nos levar no aeroporto._

- Não sei como te agradecer! - Mark já juntava as coisas para a viagem antes mesmo de desligar o telefone.

_- Não precisa!_ - Tyler riu simpático.

- É por isso que eu te amo, cara! - Padalecki brincou antes de desligar ouvindo igualmente a risada de Hoechlin.

Nick batia a porta de casa trancando-a quando ouviu a última frase do namorado. Se tinha alguém que ouviria "eu te amo" de Mark seria Nick, definitivamente ele gostaria de saber com quem Padalecki estava falando. Mas nem precisou perguntar. Viu Mark saindo do quarto e o abraçando feliz em seguida, como se todos os problemas do mundo tivessem sido resolvidos.

- Você não vai acreditar! - Ele segurava nos ombros de Nick que permanecia sério, porém surpreso. - O Congresso de Neurologia Pediátrica em Baltimore, com Ben Carson... Tyler conseguiu dois passes e me chamou pra ir com ele! - Os olhos de Mark brilhavam tanto que Nick ficou confuso quando ao que aquilo significava já que, pra ele, não parecia ser nada demais.

- Que ótimo! - Nick disse mais empolgado. - Quando será?

- Hoje a noite já viajamos, começa amanhã pela manhã. - Mark disse e Nick franziu o cenho. - Segundo esse cronograma na internet. - Mark completou puxando o site da organização médica que promovia o evento.

- Hoje? - Nick repetiu, quase enfurecido. - Vai viajar _hoje?_ - Ele mal podia acreditar que Mark havia esquecido o que tinham combinado há duas semanas atrás.

- Ah amor, qual é! Por que está com essa cara? Por que vou com Tyler? - Mark sorriu daquele jeito de quem se divertia ao ver Nick com ciúmes do enfermeiro. - Deixe isso pra lá.

- Você é inacreditável, Mark. - Nick disse saindo da sala e andando em direção a cozinha. - Inacreditável.

- Qual é, Nick! - Mark agora sentia-se ofendido. - Esse Congresso é a oportunidade que preciso, é na área que quero me especializar, é com o cara mais fera do mundo a respeito do assunto, praticamente ao lado de casa, bem aqui em Maryland... É sério que vai ficar assim só porque eventualmente vou viajar com um cara que é, além de meu amigo, hétero? - Mark não via sentido naquilo, pois não fazia ideia que Nick estava se referindo a viagem ao Canadá.

- Mark... - Nick disse calmamente, magoado e achando que aquilo era realmente a gota que faltava. - Boa viagem.

O loiro andou pelo corredor do apartamento até o quarto batendo a porta em seguida. Mark, no meio da sala, suspirou cansado. Pensou por um momento que era a melhor coisa a se fazer, dar um tempo ao namorado, assim ele poderia pensar melhor em tudo que estava fazendo. Ele voltou ao quarto terminar de fazer as malas. Arrumou tudo para o final de semana enquanto Nick estava tomando banho. Assim que o loiro saiu, ele tentou novamente uma conversa.

- Estarei logo de volta, por favor, não fique bravo. - O moreno alto pediu, quase implorou ao namorado.

- Não estou bravo. - Nick disse com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura. - Faça sua viagem, Mark. Aproveite bastante. - Ele disse sarcástico.

- Eu te amo, por favor, me entenda só desta vez. - Padalecki se aproximou e beijou o loiro, que correspondeu o selinho. Estava cansado demais de brigar, estava irritado demais e achou que era hora de tomar uma decisão, pois aquilo que o namorado havia feito, era o ponto final que ele precisava para começar a dar fim naquele relacionamento.

A última coisa que Nick ouviu antes de chorar foi a porta do apartamento fechada por Mark. Olhou sua mala pronta para o Canadá no canto do quarto e mal podia crer que Mark havia esquecido de um dos momentos mais importantes para os dois, algo que planejaram juntos e mais uma vez, Mark o trocara pela faculdade.

**x.x.x.x**

Nicholas Ackles tinha passado o final de semana inteiro dentro do quarto, entre cobertas, dormir, acordar, comer, ir ao banheiro e voltar pra cama. Sentia dores de cabeça e estava um verdadeiro projeto de ser humano. Estava vendo algo na televisão – parecia um filme qualquer que ele não estava prestando atenção – quando seu celular tocou num bipe, um barulho de mensagem de texto.

_"Não acredito que esqueci nossa viagem! Me perdoe, amor! Vou compensar você quando voltar. Feliz cinco anos de namoro. Te amo."_ Nick sorriu triste. Levou dois dias para ele finalmente perceber? E era assim que ele demonstrava? Uma porcaria de uma mensagem de texto? Ackles nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Jogou o celular de canto e olhou o relógio. Domingo, quase seis da tarde.

Zapeou os canais da televisão e deparou-se com B.B. King dando uma entrevista para algum jornalista qualquer nesses programas de música que ninguém assistia muito. O ícone do blues mundial dizia "a coisa bonita sobre aprendizagem é que ninguém poderá tirar isso de você." Nick sorriu fraco ao ouvir aquilo. Blues era realmente algo que vinha da alma, ele sentia-se um impostor por gostar tanto daquela arte negra.

Blues. Lembrou-se da vez em que o mesmo BB King disse que John Mayer era o futuro do blues e por isso passou a ouvir as canções dele.

John Mayer. Nick pareceu lembrar-se de algo. _"John Mayer irá tocar no Madison Square Garden"_, Nick ouviu a voz em sua mente, aquela voz conhecida. _"Estou com dois ingressos." _Ele voltou a alcançar o celular e procurou na agenda o número que queria.

_- Alô?_

- John Mayer? - Nick riu ao ouvir a voz do professor.

- _Não, aqui é Kerr Smith, acho que ligou pro número errado. _- Kerr brincou e Nick riu com vontade pela primeira vez desde que Mark viajou.

- Ainda está com os ingressos? - Ele disse em meio a risos, sentando-se na cama, mais desperto.

_- Estou._ - Kerr respondeu tentando não se animar muito. _- Por quê?_

- Isso significa que podemos ir então... - Nick tirou as cobertas de cima de seu corpo e passou a andar rumo ao banheiro.

_- Não era pra você estar no Canadá?_

- Podemos ou não? - A última coisa que Ackles queria era falar sobre aquilo.

_- Lógico..._ - Kerr nem fez questão de insistir. O que ele mais queria estava acontecendo. _- Te encontro no Madison Square Garden que horas?_

- Só vou me arrumar, se quiser posso te buscar. - Nick disse com um sorriso de canto.

_- Seria ótimo._ - Claro que o professor não perderia a chance. _- Vou mandar uma mensagem com meu endereço e nos vemos mais tarde então._

- Até logo então. - Nick desligou a ligação assim como seu professor. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não queria pensar naquilo.

Ele tomou banho, se arrumou mais do que deveria e pegou as chaves do Jaguar. Estava num misto de raiva, mágoa e vingança que não sabia exatamente para qual lado correr. Talvez ouvir um pouco do blues de seu ídolo o fizesse clarear mais as ideias.

_**Now I'm gonna dress myself for two**_

_(Agora vou me vestir para dois)_

_**Once for me and once for someone new**_

_(Por mim e por alguém novo)_

_**I'm gonna do some things you wouldn't let me do**_

_(Farei algumas coisas que você não me deixaria fazer)_

_**I'm gonna find another you**_

_(Encontrarei outro igual a você)_


	12. My name is John, and I

**TWELVE**

**My name is John and**

**I'm gonna play some songs for you.**

_**It's really over**_

_(Está realmente acabado)_

_**You made your stand**_

_(Você tomou sua decisão)_

_**You got me cryin'**_

_(Você me fez chorar)_

_**As was your plan**_

_(Exatamente como planejou)_

O Madison Square Garden estava lotado. Nick teve até trabalho para estacionar quando chegaram e, apesar da conversa entre os dois ter sido boa, ainda sentia-se confuso, perdido e alheio. Ele apenas mudou a expressão quando ele e Smith sentaram em sua mesa, bem no centro do público da área VIP. A luz do palco se acendeu, e embora estivessem a uma distância considerável do palco, podiam ver sentado em um banquinho, checando a altura do pedestal de seu microfone e segurando um violão acústico preto, um John Mayer que, apesar de ser um astro do blues, parecia tímido à sua plateia.

- Boa noite. - Ele disse e o público respondeu com aplausos e alguns gritos. Nick sorriu ao ver o cantor e Kerr sorriu ao ver Nick sorrir. - Meu nome é John e eu vou cantar algumas músicas para vocês hoje. - Era a clássica frase que Mayer dizia no início de todos os seus shows.

Os primeiros acordes de Tracing começaram. Nick, assim como quase todos os presentes, não deixaram o novo príncipe do blues cantar sozinho. Ele viu Kerr agora também prestando atenção no cantor. Sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo, buscou a mão do professor sobre a mesa a segurando por alguns segundos.

- Obrigado por isso. - Ele disse e Smith concordou com a cabeça. - Era tudo que eu precisava.

O show durou exatamente uma hora e meia, como em todos de John Mayer, não deixando de apresentar um setlist que Nick nunca se perdoaria se perdesse. Ele seguiu com Waiting For The World To Change, I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You), Belief, Gravity, entre outros clássicos sem deixar de tocar uma das preferidas de Nick: City Love.

O show mal havia acabado e ele já sentia-se bem. Aquela noite, aquelas músicas, eram tudo que Nick precisava para esquecer Mark, esquecer os problemas de relacionamento e da vida lhe cobrando que tomasse decisões. Aquela noite ele era apenas Nick Ackles, um estudante de Música da NYU que adorava blues e tinha acabado de ver o show de um de seus ídolos. Não era o namorado de Mark, nem o jogador de futebol na escola e nem o aluno de Kerr.

- O que achou? - Kerr perguntou assim que deixaram o majestoso Madison Square Garden e caminhavam para o estacionamento.

- Foi incrível. - O loiro respondeu ainda lembrando dos riffs, dos solos que Mayer fez durante o show. Tocar blues era a coisa mais difícil do mundo, ele sabia. Mas o que de fato impressionava era a criatividade, a forma como as notas transformavam-se emoções e parecia entrar direto dentro da alma. - De longe o melhor show da minha vida. - Ele respondeu sincero enquanto andava de mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta.

- Também achei. - Kerr disse ainda sorrindo. Mas não era exatamente por causa de John Mayer. Apesar de gostar do músico, sabia que em outra ocasião não teria pagado tão caro por dois ingressos, mas por Nick a história era diferente - Queria ter conseguido passes pro camarim, poderíamos falar com ele...

- Acho que aí já é pedir demais. - Nick riu olhando para o céu de Nova York sem nenhuma nuvem. Limpo, do tipo que se não fossem tantas as luzes da cidade seria possível ver muitas estrelas.

- Ah merecíamos conversar com ele. - Kerr brincou. - Mas você mesmo disse que certamente não será o último show dele aqui, especialmente porque ele mora em Nova York, então...

- Então pra que passes de camarim se podemos encontrar ele na rua? - Nick brincou rindo com mais vontade agora, assim como Kerr.

- Tem razão. - Ele disse e os dois finalmente chegaram ao Jaguar estacionado. Antes de entrar, pela segunda vez, Kerr admitiu que nunca pensou que entraria naquele carro.

Ambos bateram suas portas e Nick tirou a jaqueta preta que vestia jogando no banco de trás. Ele ligou o som do carro e Rolling Stones começou a tocar. Ele bocejou cansado, mas estava de bom humor, até vulnerável... Sentindo-se tranquilo. Kerr o observava com o canto do olho enquanto eles traçavam suas opiniões sobre o show e comentavam sobre música no geral durante o caminho de volta. Kerr morava em Upper East Side. Ackles parou em frente ao prédio elegante no bairro nobre de Manhattan e esperou que o professor se despedisse.

_**But when my loneliness is through**_

_(Mas quando minha solidão acabar)_

_**I'm gonna find another you**_

_(Encontrarei outro igual a você)_

- A noite foi fantástica, sério. - Nick disse sincero - Espero que possamos repetir.

- Também espero. - Kerr disse encarando os olhos castanhos de Nick, que mesclavam paz e um toque de melancolia.

- Boa noite. - Ackles disse com um sorriso de canto, mas Kerr não se moveu. Parecia pensar, ou melhor, tomar coragem por um segundo. Até que numa espécie de 'estalo', ele disse tentando soar naturalmente e como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

- Tenho um vinho branco do Porto que estou guardando para uma ocasião que mereça. - Smith disse e Nick baixou os olhos por um segundo. - Se quiser subir, relaxar...

- Não posso beber, preciso dirigir. - Não era realmente esse o motivo, mas Nick tentou se convencer de que talvez fosse melhor ir pra casa.

- Qual é... - Kerr sorriu e não parecia que iria desistir assim tão fácil. - A Soho fica há quinze minutos daqui, não vai ter problemas em chegar. Além disso, pode buscar o carro amanhã e voltar pra casa de táxi.

- Kerr, eu sei que há alternativas, mas... - o professor não o deixou terminar.

- Vai pra casa fazer o que? - Ele perguntou, propositalmente maldoso, como se quisesse cutucar a ferida do outro. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas o caso é que era aniversário de namoro dele com Mark e ele estava ali, dentro do carro com outro homem voltando de um show de blues. Algo deveria estar bastante errado.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - Nick pareceu dar-se por vencido, Kerr tinha acertado em cheio. Ia pra casa fazer o que? Pensar no quanto Mark estava se divertindo em Baltimore com Tyler Hoechlin? - Acho que uma taça de vinho não será um problema.

Nick viu Kerr comemorar internamente, pois ele mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos brilharam dentro do carro mal iluminado. Nicholas estacionou melhor o carro na frente do prédio e ambos desceram do veículo andando em direção à entrada. Kerr morava num apartamento que ocupava todo o décimo segundo andar. Logo de cara, um belo piano de cauda na sala, pinturas de bom gosto, algumas esculturas nas estantes e balcões de madeira maciça polida e um belo estofado com tapetes que pareciam ser caros.

- Quero te mostrar um lugar. - Kerr disse ao entrar com Nick em casa e perceber que o garoto olhava tudo ao redor. Ele seguiu o professor até um cômodo quase escondido no final do corredor.

_**You take your sweaters**_

_(Leve seus casacos)_

_**You take your time**_

_(Leve o tempo que precisar)_

_**You might have your reasons**_

_(Você deve ter seus motivos)_

_**But you will never have my rhymes**_

_(Mas nunca terá minhas rimas)_

- Ah não brinca! - Nick disse ao ver que o cômodo se tratava de um estúdio. Não muito grande, mas os equipamentos eram da melhor qualidade assim como os instrumentos.

- Gostou? - O professor perguntou entrando na sala de gravação onde havia uma proteção acústica.

- Isso é o máximo. - Nick respondeu animado ao ver tudo aquilo. - Ainda farei isso um dia em casa sem dúvidas.

- Seu objetivo com música é esse? - Kerr perguntou sério, curioso.

- Quem sabe abrir uma gravadora? - Nick disse desinteressado como se não tivesse pensando bem a respeito ainda. - Talvez abrir um conservatório de música independente... Tem tanta gente boa por aí que só precisa de uma chance. - Ele disse encarando o violão acústico de doze cordas que Kerr tinha por lá.

- Tem um grande coração, Nick. - O professor disse mais pensativo. - Acho que grande até demais.

- Pode ser. - Nick disse distraído ao ver um violão acústico no canto do cômodo, igual ao que John Mayer usou no show.

- Vou buscar o vinho. - Ele disse sem conseguir tirar o meio sorriso do rosto.

- Posso? - Nick apontou para o violão, pedindo permissão.

- Lógico. - vendo Nick tão a vontade, seduzido pela música, sem pretensão de ir embora, ele pensou que agora sim era oficial, e mal acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. - Fique a vontade, volto logo.

Nick pegou o violão de uma maneira tão carinhosa como se temesse que ele se desmanchasse entre seus dedos. Sentou-se no banquinho que era destinado ao baterista e tocou todas as cordas, para verificar a afinação. Como ele já esperava, estava perfeita. Fechou os olhos e não escolheu a música, apenas deixou seus dedos deslizarem por algum riff conhecido, era a melhor forma de saber o que seu coração estava dizendo. Apenas pegava o violão e esperava que a melodia fosse se revelando conforme ele tocava.

Só quando começou a cantar os primeiros dois versos, percebeu que se tratava de "I'm gonna find another you", do próprio John Mayer.

_**I'm gonna sing my way away from blue**_

_(Vou cantar meu caminho para longe da tristeza)_

_**I'm gonna find another you**_

_(Encontrarei outro igual você)_

Com duas taças em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho branco do Porto, Kerr Smith parou à soleira da porta aproximando-se em silêncio, para não atrapalhar. Conhecia bem a sensação de se envolver com o que estava cantando, mas a forma que Nick se entregava à música era raro de se ver.

Smith lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu o rapaz entrar por sua sala. Ele estava um pouco tímido e bastante inseguro. O curioso é que ele respondia a todas as perguntas, como se tivesse lido muito antes de escolher estudar aquela matéria de instrumentos de corda. Ele levou um tempo pra se soltar na aula – especialmente quando se tratava de cantar. Evidentemente pelo que Kerr estava presenciando ali, ele tinha perdido essa timidez, pois cantava com o coração, sem se preocupar com público.

Nick não viu que seu professor o observava. Quando terminou de cantar olhou na porta e viu que ele estava lá, olhando pra ele de uma maneira que ninguém nunca havia feito antes. O admirando e não o vendo apenas como aluno, mas como o homem que ele certamente havia se tornado. A naturalidade com que sentia aquilo o fez sentir confortável e achava que o homem a sua frente merecia mais do que sua consideração, mas sem dúvida sua confiança. Ele pôs o violão de volta no suporte e levantou-se andando na direção do outro.

- Planejamos há duas semanas - Nick começou suspirando enquanto Kerr lhe entregava uma das taças e o servia em seguida. - Escolhemos hotel, restaurante e os lugares que visitaríamos em Winnipeg. - O professor não disse nada, apenas ouvia, sabendo perfeitamente de quem Nick estava falando. - E então hoje, depois que recebeu uma ligação de um cara aí... Esqueceu completamente a viagem e foi a Baltimore, num congresso médico qualquer... - Ele dizia com certo desdém, como se fosse realmente um absurdo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. - Professor disse sincero. Mas não por Mark e sim por deixar Nick daquele jeito. - Você não merece passar por isso.

- Talvez não seja questão de merecimento. - O loiro começou a falar e apenas parou para tomar um gole de vinho. Realmente excelente. - Acho que eu permiti chegar a esse ponto... Apesar das brigas e chateações, sempre acabei perdoando ele ou fingindo que nada estava acontecendo.

- Não é sua culpa. - Kerr disse depois de beber um gole também. - Nem por um segundo pense que você é o responsável por isso.

- Depois de hoje, eu realmente acho difícil pensar em ter algum tipo de futuro com Mark. – sentenciou aborrecido.

- Não encare isso como o fim de algo, talvez seja a oportunidade pra você começar uma coisa nova. - Kerr disse se aproximando mais do outro. - Talvez isso seja o que estava faltando pra te fazer abrir os olhos e ver que seu mundo não é aquele rapaz.

- É fácil seguir em frente. - Nick disse deixando-se aproximar pelo outro. - O difícil é deixar pra trás.

- Ele não merece você. - Kerr disse quase num sussurro, pois estava muito perto do outro. Nick não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder quando se deparou com aqueles olhos azuis tão perto dele, despindo sua alma.

Kerr tirou a taça das mãos de Nick colocando-a em cima de um teclado fechado. Nick não o impediu mesmo sabendo perfeitamente o que estava por vir. Ele não se moveu e não se negou. Kerr apenas o encarou mais uma vez para ter certeza de que não faria nada que o outro também não quisesse. O professor roçou seu nariz no de Ackles e o loiro apenas fechou os olhos. Era uma dúvida que ele precisava saciar, era uma curiosidade que tinha acabado de brotar nele. "E se?"

_**When I was your lover**_

_(Quando eu era o seu amor)_

_**No one else would do**_

_(Ninguém mais poderia ser)_

_**And if I'm forced to find another**_

_(E se estou obrigado a encontrar outra)_

_**I hope she looks like you**_

_(Espero que ela pareça com você)_

_**And she's nicer too**_

_(E que seja melhor também)_

Ackles se deixou envolver pelos lábios do professor e correspondeu o beijo que de nenhuma maneira foi uma surpresa. Nick sabia, soube desde que ligou para ir ao show, soube desde que ouviu John Mayer tocar Gravity e quando aceitou entrar na casa dele. Uma taça de vinho sempre é um convite para o inesperado.

O que Nick não sabia era se aquele beijo era diferente porque de fato as emoções eram outras, ou se porque a boca era outra. Kerr o envolvia com os dois braços enquanto ele correspondia ao abraço, apertando o corpo forte do professor junto ao seu. Era um beijo quente, que parecia ter sido guardado por muito tempo e, apesar de ser a primeira vez que ambos faziam aquilo juntos, suas línguas eram sincronizadas e o gosto do vinho era apenas o toque que complementava aquela reação em cadeia que tinha finalmente explodido.

Nicholas permitiu-se não pensar em nada nem que fosse enquanto beijava seu professor. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele, sentiu os músculos dele se moverem quando passou uma das mãos pelas costas e percebeu elas se arquearem na direção dele. Seus quadris estavam colados ele sentiu Kerr descer uma das mãos até suas coxas, apertando.

Eles soltaram-se por menos de um segundo retomando o beijo rapidamente, mas dessa vez mais rápido, mais urgente e, com certeza, um pouco mais obsceno. Kerr sutilmente empurrou Nick até a parede do estúdio e desceu as duas mãos pelo traseiro do outro, ouvindo Nick gemer baixinho, surpreso. Ao sentir a ereção do outro roçando em sua cintura, Nick parou para respirar.

- Não sei o que dizer. - O loiro disse um pouco atordoado e ofegante.

- Não precisa dizer nada. - Kerr sorriu quase débil. - Não estamos exatamente conversando.

- Kerr... - Nick soltou-se dos braços do outro ficando de costas pra ele. Passou uma das mãos pela boca. - Isso está tão errado que eu nem sei por onde começar.

- Não. Não diga isso. - Kerr sentiu aquele baque de realidade finalmente presente. - Eu sei que tem assuntos inacabados, mas... Não diga isso.

- Olha... - Nick voltou a encará-lo. - Mesmo se algo for acontecer entre a gente, não pode ser assim... - Ackles foi sincero e parecia mais lúcido. - Eu vou pra casa, não quero fazer nada que vá me arrepender depois. - Ele concluiu e Kerr suspirou aproximando-se novamente.

- Se precisa de um tempo para absorver isso, vou entender e vou estar aqui. - O professor disse tentando soar compreensivo, mas sua vontade era de arrastar aquele homem para sua cama. - Leve o tempo que precisar.

- Eu preciso mesmo de um tempo. - Nick foi sincero, não estava apenas querendo se livrar do outro, afinal, tinha gostado sim do que tinha acabado de acontecer. - Preciso dormir, minha mente precisa descansar.

- Entendo. - O moreno alto disse após respirar fundo, mas sem perder a esperança. - Nos vemos na aula.

- Obrigado por ser assim. - Nick até sorriu. Fraco, mas sorriu. - De verdade. - Ele deum um selinho demorado no outro, Kerr quase não o deixou ir embora de novo. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - A voz do professor era fraca, mas ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver Nick atravessando o corredor rumo a saída do apartamento.

_**So go on baby**_

_(Então vá em frente, amor)_

_**Make your little get away**_

_(Faça sua pequena fuga)_

_**My pride will keep me company**_

_(Meu orgulho me fará companhia)_

_**And you just gave yours all away**_

_(Você jogou o seu fora)_


	13. It just happened

**THIRTEEN**

**It just happened**

Mark estava parado debaixo do chuveiro quente há uns 40 minutos, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Vez ou outra balançava a cabeça, para diminuir o fluxo de água sobre os olhos e tentar, ao mesmo tempo, colocar ordem em seus pensamentos. Por fim, desligou a torneira, pegando a toalha azul escuro para se enxugar.

Saiu do box, ainda sentindo as gotas que escorriam se seus cabelos descerem por suas costas e parou diante do espelho. Fez a barba, passou a loção e foi para o quarto se arrumar o melhor que pode.

Escolheu a calça de brim bege claro, a camisa mesclada em tons de azul que ganhou de Nick no último Natal e dispensou os sapatos. Para o que tinha preparado para aquela noite, sapatos eram desnecessários. E ele esperava intimamente que outras peças de seu vestuário também não demorassem muito a se tornarem obsoletas.

Guardou, pela primeira vez, toda a bagunça que fazia ao se arrumar. O banheiro estava impecável, a toalha estendida e as roupas sujas no cesto. A noite tinha que ser perfeita, sem discussões.

Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto e pensou, orgulhoso de si mesmo, que estava a altura do namorado. Uma mesa redonda com uma toalha branca havia sido posta próxima à janela. Sobre a mesa, um balde com gelo e champanhe, pratos, talheres, taças e velas. Aliás, velas estavam espalhadas em pontos estratégicos pelo quarto todo, além de pétalas de flores. Nick gostava dessas coisas de romantismo e aquela noite merecia.

Abriu as cortinas que cobriam a imensa janela de vidro e notou com um sorriso pretensioso que até os céus conspiravam a seu favor, com aquela imensa lua cheia iluminando a cidade de Nova York.

Agora, era só controlar a ansiedade e esperar que Nick chegasse em casa. Foi até a cozinha checar o cozimento do medalhão de frango ao molho de abacaxi que Nick adorava, também verificou se tinha comprado o pote certo de Häagen-Dazs: chocolate com amêndoas. E foi nessa hora que ouviu o clique indicando a porta sendo destrancada. Ele sorriu ainda mais e correu para encontrar Nick, que trazia consigo apenas seu casaco preto.

Enlaçou o namorado num abraço apertado o erguendo no ar e beijando apaixonadamente. Nick foi pego de surpresa e não sabia se correspondia ao beijo ou ria de susto, alegria e nervosismo.

Há poucos minutos, outro beijo desse tipo havia bagunçado sua cabeça e agora chegar em casa com aquela recepção por parte de Mark fez seu coração falhar uma batida, indeciso entre o remorso e a realização.

- Você demorou! – Mark protestou, sem tirar o lábios agora do pescoço do namorado.

- Eu... eu estava... – Nick arfava, sentindo as mãos de Mark jogando seu casaco longe e invadir sua camiseta, apertando sua cintura como se quisesse marcar território – Estava vendo um show... coisa da faculdade.

- Não importa! Você chegou. Vem comigo...

Mark empurrava Nick, que andava de costas em direção ao quarto, perdido entre os beijos que o mais alto lhe roubava com fervor. Assim que chegaram na porta, Mark tampou os olhos do loiro com as mãos e o levou para dentro.

- O que está acontecendo, Mark? – Nick sorria, nervoso.

- Isso!

Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos de Nick e esperou a reação do mais novo, que simplesmente não falava nada, apenas sentia os olhos encherem de água. Sentia-se o mais idiota de todos os homens, por ter se deixado beijar pelo professor enquanto Mark estava em casa lhe preparando toda aquela surpresa.

- Eu não... – ele tentava falar, mas a voz falhava – Eu não... Mark, isso...

- Bom, não está assim tão legal, porque eu tive pouco tempo desde que cheguei de viagem, e você sabe que eu não sou bom com romantismo...

E ele não continuou a falar, porque Nick já tinha se jogado em seus braços e agora o beijava com a mesma paixão adolescente de quando ainda estavam na high school. Uma paixão tão intensa que Mark se esqueceu do jantar, do sorvete, do champanhe. Teriam tempo para tudo aquilo depois.

Sentiu o loiro querer tirar sua camisa e não deixou, segurou as mãos dele delicadamente enquanto o fazia andar em direção à cama, onde ele caiu sentado e Mark sorriu, agora o empurrando com o corpo para que deitasse.

Ajoelhou-se sobre Nick, uma perna de cada lado do quadril do loiro, e tirou a camiseta do jeito mais lento possível, depois, puxou as mãos do namorado para o botão e zíper da calça e quando Nick abriu a peça de roupa notou, com uma expressão mista de surpresa e tesão que Mark não usava nada por baixo e já estava duro, por ele, para ele.

Envolveu a ereção do outro com as duas mãos, fazendo movimentos ritmados e ouvindo os gemidos que ele não se preocupava de conter. Mark não só gemia, como rebolava em cima de Nick, que se sentia ficar cada vez mais duro com aqueles movimentos.

Antes que gozasse nas mãos do loiro, Mark se abaixou, beijando-o com sofreguidão e procurando abrir a calça que Nick usava, puxando-a para baixo junto com a samba-canção, as meias e os tênis. Ajoelhou aos pés da cama e puxou o loiro pelas pernas, imediatamente segurando o membro dele com uma das mãos e colocando-o de uma vez na boca.

Se Nick estivesse em condições de classificar, aquele seria de longe o melhor boquete que já teve na vida. Depois de tantos anos, Mark sabia exatamente quando sugar com mais força, quando passar a língua pela glande e principalmente, quando deixar o membro de lado e deixar a língua brincar por outras partes do corpo do loiro.

Sabia o quanto Nick gostava que ele lambesse entre suas nádegas e forçasse sua entrada com a ponta da língua. Sentia tanto prazer com aquilo que não eram raras as vezes em que ele até choramingava na cama. E naquela noite em especial, Nick parecia estar ainda mais sensível, implorando para ser comido de uma vez.

- Mark... oh, céus... Mark, me fode logo, por favor!

- Pra que a pressa? – o moreno respondeu, ameaçando sair de perto para pegar o lubrificante.

- Não dá tempo disso. – Nick gemia entre os dentes, pedindo com os olhos que Mark metesse fundo de uma vez.

- Oh, baby! Não fala comigo assim. Me deixa louco, sabia? Quando implora para eu te comer.

- Então come, porra! Por favor, amor, me come logo! Não aguento mais...

Mark colocou seu pau bem na entrada do outro que já manipulava o próprio pênis. Respirou fundo e entrou de uma vez, ouvindo Nick gritar. Segurou os movimentos o mais que conseguiu para evitar que Nick gozasse rápido demais e quando notou a respiração dele mais controlada, começou a se mover, para frente e para trás, aumentando aos poucos a velocidade, depois estocando com força, enquanto ouvia o rapaz pedir "mais rápido".

Sorriu, vendo Nick gozar tão forte que um pouco de porra foi parar perto de seu pescoço e logo gozou também, com um urro forte, se deixando cair sobre o corpo do namorado. Ambos ofegantes.

- Nada mal para um primeiro round. – Mark sussurrou enquanto lambia o sêmen do outro espalhado pela barriga, peito e até o pescoço.

- Primeiro round? – Nick tinha a expressão extasiada, observando Mark saborear o líquido perolado.

- Sim, isso é só o começo da nossa noite. Agora você toma um banho, enquanto eu termino o jantar.

Nick obedeceu e foi para o banheiro da suíte ainda sem acreditar na perfeição da noite. Era a melhor comemoração de aniversário que eles poderiam ter. Melhor até que o final de semana em Winnipeg.

Quando saiu do chuveiro e foi para o quarto apenas de roupão, Mark já o esperava com a mesa posta. Ele sorriu satisfeito com o cardápio e o moreno estourou o champanhe. Comeram em silêncio. Não exatamente em silêncio, eles conversavam sim, mas daquele jeito único, apenas com os olhos, sem precisar articular palavra para dizer o quanto se amavam. E ficaram naquele clima apaixonado, até Mark propor um brinde, o brinde que Nick esperava, ao aniversário deles. Pena que não foi bem o que aconteceu.

_**Simplesmente aconteceu**_

_**Não tem mais você e eu**_

_**No jardim dos sonhos**_

_**No primeiro raio de luar**_

- Então, - Padalecki começou, com aquele sorriso que era exclusivo de Nick – queria propor um brinde.

Nick sorriu e pegou sua taça com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava a de Mark por cima da mesa.

- Um brinde a nós dois, a tudo o que nós podemos ter. Hoje é um dia especial demais, Nick, e eu queria saber... – ele respirou fundo – Queria saber o que você acha de Maryland.

_**Simplesmente amanheceu**_

_**Tudo volta a ser só eu**_

_**Nos espelhos**_

Nas paredes de qualquer lugar

O sorriso antes aberto de Nick começou a diminuir e dar lugar a um ponto de interrogação que saltava de seus olhos. O que diabos Maryland tinha a ver com o aniversário dos dois?

- Como assim, Mark?

- É, amor, o que acha de Maryland? Ia ser ruim você se mudar para lá comigo?

- Maryland, Mark? Por que... O que Maryland tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Maryland é a razão de tudo isso, amor.

- A razão de... razão de que?

- Dessa comemoração, oras! Eu consegui, Nick. Consegui a residência no John Hopkins Hospital, em Baltimore. Duas vagas pro país inteiro e eu consegui! Você tem ideia do quanto isso vai ser bom para minha carreira? Mas vou ter que passar dois anos lá e é óbvio que...

_**Não tem segredo**_

_**Não tenha medo de querer voltar**_

_**A culpa é minha eu tenho vício de me machucar**_

De me machucar

- Tudo isso é sobre a porra de uma residência naquela roça que é Maryland? - Nick quase quebrou a taça ao coloca-la sobre a mesa com violência, fazendo Mark arregalar os olhos. – Eu sou mesmo uma besta de achar que isso era pelo nosso aniversário.

- Aniver... aniversário? Mas amor, nosso aniversário foi semana passada. – ele comentou, não entendo a raiva de Nick.

- Exatamente, Mark. E nós íamos viajar este fim de semana, lembra? Claro que não lembra, porque você tomou a liberdade de cancelar nossa viagem pra se enfiar na puta que pariu junto com o Hoechlin e nem se lembrou de me avisar. E agora você chega em casa e faz esse teatrinho todo apenas pra me convencer a ir com você pra essa droga de lugar apenas pra te ver enfiado cada vez mais no hospital e me sentir a empregada da casa, arrumando a sua bagunça e limpando a sua sujeira enquanto você esquece que eu existo.

_**Lentamente aconteceu**_

_**Seu olhar largou do meu**_

_**Sem destino**_

_**Sem caminho certo pra voltar**_

- Nick, não é nada disso. Ok, eu ando meio esquecido, mas...

Nick perdeu a cabeça com aquele comentário. Levantou da mesa e começou a andar pelo quarto, falando alto e gesticulando.

- Meio esquecido? Meio esquecido o meu cu pra você. Eu já to de saco cheio, Mark. São quatro anos aguentando isso, seu esquecimento, sua dedicação exclusiva pra faculdade, você e sua maldita medicina, sem tempo pra mais nada além de livros e doentes e enfermeiros gostosos que te levam para viajar enquanto eu fico feito um idiota te esperando. O Kerr tem razão, eu mereço mais do que você me dá.

_**Não tem segredo**_

_**Não tenha medo de querer voltar**_

_**A culpa é minha eu tenho vício de me machucar**_

De me machucar

- Kerr? – Mark sentiu o sangue subir a sua cabeça ao ouvir aquele nome. – O que aquele seu professorzinho arrogante tem a ver com essa conversa, Nick?

- Tudo a ver, Mark. Porque a única pessoa que tem me dado atenção ultimamente é ele.

- Oh, sei bem o tipo de atenção que ele quer te dar. Aposto que ele está dando em cima de você.

- Pois é, está mesmo. E do jeito que as coisas estão entre nós dois, ele pode dar muito bem em cima, em baixo, onde ele quiser.

- Ah com certeza – Mark agora gritava no mesmo tom que o loiro – Aposto que ele quer que você toque a flauta doce dele.

- Exatamente, Padalecki. É exatamente isso que ele quer, e se eu não fosse o idiota apaixonado por você que eu sou eu teria ficado lá na casa dele hoje, terminado aquele beijo e tocado a flauta doce como você mesmo disse.

Nick respirava com dificuldade, as mãos na cintura, percebendo o choque estampado no rosto do namorado. E só então se deu conta do que tinha acabado de falar.

- Beijo? – Mark murmurou, olhando para o chão.

- Mark, eu não quis... – ele tentou consertar.

- Você... você estava na casa do Kerr Smith e vocês estavam se beijando? – ele ainda falava baixo e massageava a têmpora.

Mark sempre foi do tipo estourado, que briga, xinga e sai no braço com todo mundo. Era o que todos esperavam dele, talvez, por isso mesmo, ele estar falando tão baixo fosse tão assustador.

_**Ninguém ama porque quer**_

_**O amor nos escolheu você e eu**_

_**Não tem segredo**_

_**Não tenha medo de querer voltar**_

_**A culpa é minha eu tenho vício de me machucar**_

_**De me machucar**_

- Desculpe, eu... – Nick se aproximou, tentando colocar a mão no ombro de Mark, mas recebeu um empurrão e um olhar ferido do moreno. Tão ferido, tão machucado, que ele sentiu seu peito rasgar ao ver aquela expressão.

- Eu não desculpo. – ele tinha os lábios crispados de raiva, as veias em sua testa estavam saltadas e ele respirava pesadamente – Não posso desculpar você por ser um egoísta filho da puta que nunca conseguiu olhar nada além do próprio umbigo!

- Egoísta? – Nick tornou chocado.

- Sim, Nicholas! Egoísta, é o que você é. E sabe por quê? Porque você passou os últimos cinco anos me cobrando atenção, pedindo que eu me importasse com você, enxergando só o agora e sem conseguir perceber que essa vida de merda que eu levo é só porque eu penso em você o tempo inteiro!

Nick abriu a boca para revidar, mas não encontrou palavras.

- Chocado? Pois é, você nunca me perguntou por que eu estudava tanto, você nunca se deu o trabalho de tentar entender o que eu estive fazendo esse tempo todo. E todo esse tempo eu só pensava em estudar e em ser o melhor porque eu queria que você sentisse orgulho de mim, ok? Como da primeira vez que eu tirei um A- em matemática e você me olhou como se eu tivesse salvado o mundo com aquela droga daquela prova. Era aquele olhar que eu esperava de você quando ia bem em cada uma das matérias da faculdade.

- Mark! – Nick exclamou, realmente surpreso.

- Eu queria ser o melhor, pra poder dar pra você a vida que seu pai te deu esse tempo todo, para não te fazer ter que sair de casa pra morar na droga de um apartamento no Brooklin, economizando na hora de escolher onde jantar no fim de semana. Enquanto você grita comigo falando que eu não te dou atenção, eu estava pensando no nosso futuro e você sempre preocupado com a droga de uma toalha molhada em cima da cama ou a porcaria de um filme que estreou no cinema ou sei lá mais que coisa pequena perto de tudo o que eu queria construir pra gente.

Era estranho ver Mark despejar todas aquelas palavras como se fossem veneno escorrendo de sua boca, sem alterar o tom de voz, sem gritar, apenas mágoa se transformando em palavras.

- E eu sei que não sou o melhor dos namorados, Nick, mas pelo menos eu nunca te traí e nunca traí todos os planos que fizemos no dia do baile de formatura, quando combinamos que faríamos faculdade, íamos morar juntos e depois ter a nossa família.

Ele saiu de perto de Nick, catando as roupas e vestindo. Calçou o primeiro sapato que encontrou no guarda-roupa e ia saindo do quarto, quando parou e olhou o loiro que continuava parado no meio do quarto sem saber como agir:

- Quer saber, eu que peço desculpas. Por ser idiota de te amar.

_**Simplesmente aconteceu**_

_**Quem ganhou e quem perdeu**_

_**Não importa agora**_

Nick pareceu ter despertado com aquela frase e correu pelo apartamento atrás de Mark.

- Onde você vai?

- Pra qualquer lugar sem você. Agora já não importa mais.

- Mark, espera...

- Não. Eu não posso olhar na sua cara agora, Nicholas. E nem sei quando poderei olhar de novo. Vou pra casa do tio Chad, ou do meu pai ou do Ty. Amanhã alguém vem buscar as minhas coisas.

- Mark, não seja irracional, esse apartamento é do seu padrasto.

- Que seja, então... Eu volto amanhã a noite. Mas não quero te ver aqui.

E sem olhar para trás, ele saiu de casa, batendo a porta. Nick ficou onde estava, olhando a porta fechada, sentindo a tristeza pesar demais para permanecer em pé e se ajoelhou no chão da sala, chorando copiosamente.


	14. Medicine

**FOURTEEN**

**Medicine**

A segunda-feira amanheceu como deveria: o sol escondendo-se atrás das nuvens e o vento frio de Nova York cortando o rosto de quem precisava acordar cedo para trabalhar. Mais uma semana se iniciava e um romance terminava. Mark Padalecki não dormiu mais que três horas e, quando acordou, sentia seu corpo doendo como se tivesse passado o domingo inteiro na academia. Não que o lugar fosse completamente estranho, mas não era onde ele estava acostumado a acordar. James, apesar de todo o tempo longe de Mark, provava que ainda continuava digno ao "cargo" de melhor amigo.

- Ei... - O agora economista e jogador de hóquei cumprimentou o amigo ao vê-lo no sofá do pequeno apartamento vestindo sua camisa. - Tem café na cozinha... Eu não sei cozinhar muito bem, mas... Acho que posso arriscar umas panquecas. - James brincou, mas Mark não sorriu. Os cabelos no rosto não escondiam a expressão amarga e triste de alguém que tinha o coração mais que partido.

- Não precisa. - Padalecki respondeu calçando os sapatos brancos. - Preciso ir pra faculdade. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer. – esfregava o rosto com as mãos, como se quisesse afugentar os pensamentos e não conseguisse se concentrar direito no que estava fazendo. Era a falta de sono, de descanso, ele sabia. Mas também a falta de Nick. Andou até o banheiro a fim e fazer sua higiene pessoal.

James mordeu o lábio inferior como se pensasse fixamente em fazer alguma coisa para resolver aquilo. Não queria ver o amigo daquele jeito – nunca tinha visto ele tão abatido quanto aquela manhã. Não sabia direito o que dizer, apenas ouviu Mark na noite anterior, como bom melhor amigo que era, mas queria dar bons conselhos, gostava de Nick e sabia que por mais que ele amasse Mark, foi uma pisada feia na bola.

Antes que ele pudesse arquitetar algo pra dizer, Mark saiu do banheiro e andou até a cozinha a fim de servir-se um pouco de café. Forte, sem açúcar. James apenas observou e resolveu não dizer nada, sabia que a coisa certa a se fazer era esperar que Mark se abrisse.

- Cara obrigado. - Mark disse ao pegar sua mochila e seu jaleco branco. - Sabia que poderia contar com você. - Mark foi sincero, mas ainda estava abatido, tanto pelo sono quanto pela situação em si. Ainda pensava em Nick o tempo todo. - Quem sabe marcamos algo essa semana pra conversar direito, um almoço...

- Claro, sabe que estou aqui pro que precisar. Somos amigos. - James respondeu o abraçando, dando dois tapinhas nas costas dele. Gostaria de poder fazer mais, mas infelizmente aquilo era o máximo que ia conseguir.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. - Mark respondeu com um sorriso fraco. - Mas vamos marcar um almoço, com certeza. - Ele deixou o apartamento trocando um último olhar com James e seguindo para a clínica, era seu último ano de faculdade, dificilmente passava em sala de aula.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Nick andava pelas ruas de Nova York com todas as suas coisas no porta-malas do Jaguar. Rumo ao Queens, mas sem intenção de ficar por lá. Eram por volta de oito horas da manhã e ele sentia uma dor de cabeça digna de enxaqueca – culpou a garrafa de vodka que havia bebido durante a noite toda. Os óculos escuros ajudavam a amenizar a dor que a claridade causava a seus olhos. Sentia-se cansado, queria correr para onde Mark estava e resolver tudo, mas sabia que desta vez não seria fácil.

Ao chegar na casa de seu pai, viu Jared na varanda com lápis e papel, estava de cabeça baixa e parecia escrever partituras. Não foi nenhum palpite de sorte ele ter acertado mentalmente, mas aqueles cabelos nos olhos e a concentração lembrava muito o jeito de Mark quando escrevia músicas na época da escola. Jared apenas viu que havia alguém no portão quando Nick bateu a porta do Jaguar ao deixar o carro.

- Nick! - Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver o genro. - Entre! - Ele levantou-se para abrir o portão para o loiro, intuindo que algo estava errado pela cara dele e pelo horário.

Nick entrou em casa e então finalmente tirou os óculos. Abraçou Jared e não pode evitar quando o choro veio. Por alguns segundo chorou copiosamente no ombro do noivo de seu pai e Jared já imaginava o motivo, mas não falou nada. Apenas acariciou os cabelos do músico como se ele fosse um verdadeiro filho.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou assim que Nick se acalmou por um momento.

- Eu... - Nick não sabia exatamente como contar o que aconteceu, sentia-se envergonhado. - Onde está o papai?

- Está no hospital, ele não dormiu em casa, teve plantão. - Jared respondeu conduzindo o garoto até a sala, como se pedisse que ele se sentasse. - Se quiser, pode ficar aqui até ele chegar, ele deve estar em casa daqui a pouco.

Nick suspirou e encostou-se no sofá. Distraiu-se por um momento ao perceber que a foto da sua mãe continuava ali. Jared percebeu pra onde ele estava olhando e sentiu que não deveria "interromper". Nick sorriu de leve ao ver mais uma vez de onde tinha puxado os bonitos olhos castanhos.

- Não fica com ciúmes? - Nick disse quase brincando.

- De quem? Da foto da sua mãe? - Jared quase não segurou o riso. - Claro que não, ela foi uma mulher maravilhosa, tenho certeza. - Jared dizia convicto. - Sei que não passou muito tempo com ela, mas você sabe que estou certo. - Ele concluiu e Nick parecia mais aberto a contar sua história.

- Eu traí o Mark. - Ele ainda não havia dito aquilo em voz alta, muito menos pensado sequer que um dia aquele verbo sairia de sua boca. Ele engoliu a seco e ficou com medo de olhar nos olhos de Jared, literalmente com medo de ser repreendido, pois sabia que não havia justificativa para aquilo.

- O que aconteceu? – Jared o surpreendeu com o tom calmo da pergunta.

- Estávamos num momento péssimo, Mark chegou num limite que... - Nick buscava organizar seus pensamentos. - Eu sei que não tem desculpas pra isso, mas foi algo que me deixei levar, simplesmente aconteceu.

- Eu sei como essas coisas funcionam. - Jared disse com o peso da experiência nas costas, especialmente porque ele mesmo mais de uma vez traiu Sandy enquanto eram casados. E seus motivos não eram igualmente justificáveis, apesar de não serem torpes. - Mas não preciso nem dizer que não deveria ter feito isso. - Jared assumiu um tom mais firme, quase paterno.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - Nick respondeu passando as mãos pelo rosto seguindo até os cabelos. - Eu preciso que ele me perdoe, Jared. - Seu olhar para seu praticamente padrasto era quase apelativo.

- Eu acredito que vocês vão resolver, mas conhece o filho que tenho. - Jared tocou o ombro de Nick. - Não vai ser nada fácil fazer ele te ouvir.

- Eu sei muito bem o que me espera. - Nick sorriu de canto, sabendo mesmo que a batalha seria longa e difícil.

- Imagino que tenha saído de casa. - Jared disse ao constatar o óbvio. - Seu quarto ainda está aí.

- Nem pensar. - Nick nem cogitou a possibilidade de voltar pra casa. Ainda mais agora que seus pais há anos estavam acostumados a viver sozinhos, ele sentia que iria atrapalhar, mas o problema principal é que ele sentia que aquilo era um retrocesso. E apesar de não ser uma pessoa orgulhosa, naquele momento ele se permitiu ser. - Sei que o papai vai chiar, mas queria saber se poderia ficar no seu apartamento no Brooklyn.

- Por mim, é claro que pode. - Jared disse sorrindo. - Está bagunçado, acho que precisa de uma boa limpeza pra tirar o pó. Fora isso, é todo seu. E eu sei que seu pai iria preferir que ficasse aqui.

- Eu sei, mas não dá, Jared. - Nick disse já se levantando. - Eu criei certa independência e você e o papai também. Não dá pra voltar atrás nisso. - Ele concluiu e Jared teve que concordar, apesar de saber que ele e Jensen, por terem sido praticamente pais solteiros, sabiam se adaptar às coisas como ninguém.

- Vou buscar a chave. - Jared disse e Nick apenas ficou na sala observando as coisas ao redor. Pensava em Mark e ao mesmo tempo se deu conta que nem sabia por onde começar a consertar o que havia feito.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Mark chegou à Clínica Central de Manhattan e deixou suas coisas no armário dos vestiários onde os enfermeiros e médicos residentes colocavam seus pertences. Saiu rapidamente de onde estava e andou pelos corredores até encontrar o neurocirurgião-chefe, James Lafferty – com quem já havia tido alguns problemas, pois era um médico extremamente exigente.

- Doutor. - James disse ao ver Mark e lhe entregou uma prancheta - Vou checar todos os pacientes que atender hoje. - O tom não era de incentivo ou motivação, era quase uma ameaça.

- Sim senhor, doutor. - Mark disse como se aceitasse o desafio. Apesar de estar tudo desmoronando na sua vida, iria se concentrar no que aparentemente sabia fazer melhor do que imaginava: praticar medicina.

Mark seguiu para o primeiro quarto, quando viu do que se tratava, pela primeira vez desde que entrou nessa carreira para ser médico neurologista. Constava em seu prontuário que se tratava de uma menina de cinco anos que tinha um tipo raro de câncer na hipófise – uma glândula localizada na base do cérebro.

Ele abriu a porta meio que torcendo pra não ver algo muito chocante que o fizesse desistir. Mas não, ele encontrou apenas uma simpática menina acompanhada do pai. Ela já não tinha cabelos, mas sorria ao ver o médico. Segurava um pequeno coelho de pelúcia e estava na cama, visivelmente debilitada, com soros nas duas mãos e muitos medicamentos pra tomar.

- Bom dia. - Mark disse tentando forçar um sorriso ao ver que a menina não parecia emocionalmente abalada. - Como está hoje, Penelope?

- Muito bem. - Ela respondeu brincando com seu coelho.

- Como vai, senhor Garcia? - Mark cumprimentou o pai da menina que não parecia ter a mesma animação, apesar de se esforçar na frente da menina.

- Bem. - Ele respondeu incerto. - Me diga que ela está melhorando. – pediu, esperançoso.

- Ela está bem, o câncer está estável e permanece do mesmo tamanho há um mês. Isso é uma ótima notícia. - Mark respondeu enquanto lia as informações no prontuário que continha o histórico da menina. Há dois anos ela estava em tratamento contra aquele tipo de câncer.

- Ainda não podemos operar? - Ele perguntou mais baixo como se não quisesse que a filha ouvisse.

- O que os médicos lhe disseram, senhor Garcia? - Mark perguntou estranhando a dúvida do pai, já que esse tipo de câncer é inoperável.

- Que poderiam arriscar a cirurgia se o tumor se estabilizasse. - Ele dizia como se aquela fosse a melhor notícia de todas.

- Eu fortemente lhe recomendo a não fazer isso. - Mark disse seguro, porém não sabia se estava na posição de dizer aquilo a um pai. Mas era verdade e ele sentia o peso da responsabilidade, a obrigação de ser claro com o homem.

- E o que faremos? Ela ficará fazendo quimioterapia até morrer? – seus olhos denunciavam o desespero que começava a crescer dentro de si.

- Estamos fazendo o que nos cabe, senhor. O objetivo maior é deixar Penelope confortável, praticamente saudável. No entanto, os riscos de uma cirurgia no caso dela são maiores do que as chances de um real benefício. - Mark dizia tentando ter a mesma frieza de um médico que via aquilo acontecer todos os dias, mas devido aos acontecimentos recentes na sua vida, sentiu-se demonstrando mais emoção do que deveria.

- Certo. - O pai olhou a filha brincando com seu bichinho de pelúcia, parecia oferecer chá para ele com sua pequena xícara de plástico cor-de-rosa. Os ombros do homem pareceram agora carregar uma tonelada e ainda assim ele tentava sorrir sempre que a menina voltava os olhos para a ele - Acho que você está certo.

A voz dele era um sopro repleto de dor e Mark sentiu o peito doer com a ideia de que aquela seria a realidade da sua profissão. O médico se aproximou do criado mudo e verificou as bandejas com os remédios de Penelope. Queria ter certeza de que havia atentado para tudo no que diria respeito aos pacientes atendidos. Lembrava das duras palavras de Lafferty em seu último descuido. Não queria passar por aquilo novamente e, mais que isso, não queria que seus pacientes corressem riscos desnecessários.

Observando a bandeja de medicamentos sentiu falta de alguma coisa. Avisou ao pai da garota que voltaria em breve e saiu sem dar maiores detalhes. Andou a passos largos atrás de Lafferty, checou novamente a prancheta e lembrou-se do que viu, não queria cometer nenhuma gafe. Encontrou o neurocirurgião-chefe no quarto de um dos pacientes e discretamente o chamou até a porta.

- Que é, Padalecki? Algum problema? - Lafferty disse com o ligeiro mau humor típico.

- Fui ver Penelope Garcia, senhor. - Mark começou cuidadoso e detalhista. - E não vi os comprimidos de maleato de sunitinibe. Achei que ela tomasse.

- Esse remédio custa 20 mil dólares, acha que o pai dela tem dinheiro pra isso? Não seja ingênuo. - Lafferty disse e Mark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, mas... - Mark não sabia se era um absurdo ele se indignar com aquela resposta ou se era o fato de James ter sido tão frio. - Ela não pode continuar fazendo quimioterapia. Vai durar um ano ou dois! O tratamento vai "engolir" o cérebro dela e matar todo o sistema imunológico. A melhor maneira seria que ela tomasse os comprimidos porque...

- Doutor! - James Lafferty chamou-o pelo título que buscava como se quisesse mostrar a ele quem ele deveria ser. - Acha mesmo que outros cinco ou seis neurologistas não pensaram nisso antes que você?

- Eu realmente espero que tenham pensado. - Mark disse provocando.

- Eles não têm dinheiro pra bancar outro tratamento. - James disse com mais calma, como se tivesse renovado a paciência que tinha com alguns médicos novatos. - Achou que ser médico se tratava de curar gripes, resfriados e um pouco de sangue em algum corte em função de um jogo qualquer ou esporte? São essas coisas com as quais vai ter que lidar. Acostume-se ou vá fazer outra coisa.

- Não estou me queixando da medicina. - Mark afrontou no momento em que Lafferty insinuava dar as costas. - É injusto que uma menina de cinco anos tenha câncer? Claro que é, mas não temos controle sobre isso. Merdas acontecem. - Mark mal pode acreditar que disse aquilo ao chefe de neurologia da Clínica, um renomado médico com pós-doutorado na Alemanha. - Só estou dizendo que não é ato solidário da nossa parte mostrar alternativas a um tratamento, pois esse é o nosso trabalho. Curamos e salvamos quando é possível, e quando isso foge das nossas mãos, temos que no mínimo ser honestos.

- Esse é um problema de dinheiro e não de saúde. - Lafferty agora estava a beira de ficar furioso. - Isso foge as nossas mãos. Está indignado com o preço? Vá atrás das indústrias farmacêuticas.

- Acho só que o senhor poderia ter feito alguma coisa, ter encaixado ela num sistema público de saúde, dar alternativas ao pai dela como procurar órgãos jurídicos para conseguir prolongar a vida da filha. - Mark respirou fundo e resolveu se acalmar, estava tornando aquilo tudo muito emocional.

- Esse não é o nosso trabalho, Padalecki. - Lafferty dizia convicto e quase num sussurro. - Acho que você precisa voltar ao primeiro semestre da faculdade pra saber o que é Medicina. Aparentemente você esqueceu ou aprendeu errado.

- Acho que o senhor é quem deveria relembrar o juramento de Hipócrates que com certeza fez em sua formatura, quando jurou ser "sempre fiel aos preceitos da honestidade, da caridade e da ciência". Talvez a parte da caridade tenha se perdido no meio do caminho.

Mark deu as costas ao professor, não esperando que este respondesse. Andou pelo corredor pisando duro, querendo ignorar as retaliações que certamente viriam devido a seu comportamento. Mas deu de ombros, imaginando que seu juízo estivesse um pouco abalado pelo que aconteceu com ele e Nick.

Sabia que não poderia salvar todos os pacientes e que, infelizmente, saúde e situação financeira eram uma dualidade no mundo inteiro, mas não queria se tornar aquele tipo de médico que não se importava com as pessoas. Sabia que não poderia se envolver, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia fazer algo de bom que fosse além de dar diagnósticos e prescrever remédios.

Voltou a seu armário e buscou entre seus livros algum que falasse o que precisava saber com certeza, porém não encontrou o livro específico que precisava. Imaginou que tivesse deixado em casa talvez. Não ia ter tempo de buscar, talvez ele pudesse ligar pro Nick e... Bem ele não poderia fazer isso, não é mesmo? Ou poderia, afinal, era algo importante, não apenas uma desculpa pra falar com ele. Ele tentava se convencer daquilo ao mesmo tempo que pegava o celular e ligava para o, agora, ex-namorado.

Demorou alguns toques para que o loiro atendesse, talvez ao ver o nome de Mark no visor, ele se perguntou se deveria atender ou não. O moreno alto estava prestes a desligar, mas a voz do outro soou do outro lado da linha.

- _Mark? _- Nick perguntou pra ter certeza de que era realmente ele.

- Ei. - Ele disse meio que tentando disfarçar a vontade de chorar que apareceu vinda do nada. - Preciso que me faça um favor se não estiver ocupado.

- _Pode falar._ - Nick disse quase como se estivesse falando com um completo desconhecido.

- Preciso do meu livro de Oncologia, aquele de capa vermelha. Acho que deixei em casa.

- _Eu sei qual é. Precisa dele agora? Posso levar para você._ - Ele quis parecer prestativo e tinha esperança de que ao ver o outro, talvez as coisas fossem ser diferentes.

- Certo, estou na clínica. - Mark respondeu. – Quando chegar na recepção, pode dizer que veio me entregar algo, estarei na sala dos residentes.

- _Tudo bem, logo estarei aí._

Ambos desligaram sem se despedir como estavam acostumados e Mark achou que aquilo foi mais fácil do que ele pensou. Talvez com o tempo e pelo tempo que passaram juntos, poderiam se tratar no mínimo como adultos, até mesmo porque eles não poderiam "se livrar" um do outro. Seus pais se casariam em breve.

Voltou a pensar em Penelope. Enquanto pensava em no casamento de seus pais, achou que seria uma boa ideia falar com Jensen. Talvez ele já soubesse de tudo e a conversa seria um pouco estranha. Mas queria manter um bom relacionamento com Ackles e não apenas por questão de família, mas porque ele era também um médico no qual Mark se espelhava.

- _Mark._ - A voz de Jensen do outro lado da linha não havia mudado. Continuava como sempre foi.

- Como está, Jensen? - Mark perguntou educado e mais tranquilo ao perceber que não havia nenhum constrangimento entre eles dois.

- _Estou bem, filho._ - Jensen parecia inseguro de perguntar de volta, certamente já sabia o que havia acontecido. - _Sinto muito pelo que houve com você e Nick._

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. - Mentiu o jovem médico. Não sabia muito bem como continuar aquela frase. - Mas estou ligando por outro motivo. É algo sobre a clínica.

- _Certo, o que houve? Está com alguma dúvida? _- Jensen agora parecia mais mentor do que nunca.

- Tem uma garotinha aqui com câncer na hipófise.

- _Sinto muito que tenha que lidar com isso justamente agora_. - Ackles entedia muito bem do que aquilo poderia se tratar.

- É, mas eu quero ajudar ela e...

- _Mark..._ - Jensen o interrompeu como se quisesse dar logo um choque de realidade no garoto. - _Não sei se irá encontrar algum neurocirurgião no mundo que irá arriscar operar essa menina. Eu mesmo não o faria._

- Eu sei, Jensen, também acho a cirurgia uma péssima ideia. Mas queria ajudar de alguma forma. Pelo menos a conseguir um tratamento alternativo adequado. Você sabe bem que o maleato de sunitinibe é muito caro. A família não tem condições de pagar por ele.

- _Eu sei, existem formas jurídicas ou quem sabe por doações... É um medicamento caro mesmo._ - Jense suspirou do outro lado d alinha, já tinha lidado algumas vezes com esse tipo de problema. - _Posso ajudar falando com algumas pessoas._

- Obrigado, Jensen. Sério mesmo. - Mark permitiu-se ficar até mais tranquilo ao ouvir aquilo.

- _Tudo bem, sei o que está sentindo._ - O loiro disse do outro lado da linha. - _Essa luta interna entre fazer o que é certo e justo ao mesmo tempo, mas saber que tem limitações._

- Todo médico tem complexo de Deus então? - Mark brincou. - Achei que era um mito.

- _Não, não é._ - Jensen também riu. – _Mas o problema é que muitos médicos se acham deuses e esquecem de serem apenas humanos. E como ser humano você pode fazer muito._

- Eu sei, é que... Eu quero fazer mais, Jensen! Só preciso de espaço. - Mark dizia enquanto andava de um lado para outro sozinho no vestiário.

- _Sempre pode fazer trabalho voluntário, na Clínica de Manhattan especialmente._ - Jensen disse e foi como se uma ótima ideia que nunca passou pela cabeça de Mark.

- É mesmo? - Mark pareceu animado.

- _Acho que isso vai ajudar inclusive você a se manter um pouco ocupado e não ficar aí, na fossa trabalhando sob pressão._

- É, Dr. Lafferty é difícil.

- _Lafferty? James Lafferty?_ - Jensen reconheceu o nome. - _Ele é um excelente médico, mas uma péssima pessoa! - _Ackles até riu ao dizer aquilo sobre seu velho colega de profissão. - _Ande na linha com ele, ele não terá dó de você._

- Sei muito bem disso. - Mark sorriu como se tivesse dezesseis anos e lembrasse das coisas que aprontava na escola e era repreendido por algum professor, pensando que havia comprado uma briga com a pessoa errada.

- _Fale com o doutor James, Bradley James. Ele é o médico responsável pela ala dos voluntários aí, trabalha com crianças, adultos, idosos... Ele vai ficar feliz em saber que você está interessado. Ele é formado há pouco tempo também. Veio recentemente da Inglaterra e logo implantou as técnicas que aprendeu no Instituto Gesundheit, na Virgínia._

- Ele trabalhou com a equipe do Patch Adams? – Mark pareceu surpreso e empolgado com a informação – Bradley James. Anotado.

- _Qualquer coisa me ligue, estou aqui pro que precisar._ - Jensen certamente não estava somente se referindo à medicina e Mark sabia.

- Obrigado, Jensen. E digo o mesmo. - Ele sorriu antes de desligar e logo andou até a recepção pra saber quem era o jovem médico com quem ele deveria falar.

Ele chegou ao extenso balcão onde atendentes e enfermeiros circulavam sempre rumo à emergência ou apressados às salas de cirurgia. Nada que ele já não estivesse acostumado a ver todos os dias.

- Ei, Lisa. - Ele chamou por uma das secretárias responsáveis pelos formulários dos pacientes. - Onde posso encontrar o doutor Bradley James? Conhece ele? - Ela abriu um sorriso ao ouvir o nome dele.

- Mas é claro que conheço, todas as mulheres dessa clínica conhecem. - Ela riu sem tirar os olhos do computador. - Ele está bem ali. - Ela apontou para a emergência onde o médico tinha um nariz divertido de palhaço e brincava com uma criança que ria alto, de uma maneira contagiante, enquanto ele parecia imitar a voz de um personagem de desenho animado.

- Ah tá, valeu. - Mark disse saindo de onde estava e indo na direção do médico. Levou alguns minutos para se aproximar, parecia que não queria atrapalhar.

Ele fez um sinal discreto de que queria falar com o médico e o mesmo logo se despediu da criança e de sua mãe, que pareciam muito satisfeitas e andou na direção de Mark. Ambos passaram a andar juntos até o corredor do hospital, perto da recepção.

- Doutor Bradley James. - O loiro alto de olhos verdes se apresentou e agora Mark entendia o motivo da empolgação de Lisa. Ele era realmente bonito, tinha um sorriso cativante e o sotaque britânico lhe davam um charme peculiar.

- Doutor Mark Padalecki, sou residente na neurologia. - Mark se apresentou e ambos pararam perto do balcão enquanto Bradley parecia preencher alguma ficha de paciente. - Queria me juntar à ala dos voluntários, me indicaram você aqui no hospital.

- Que ótimo, doutor. - Bradley respondeu e agora dava sua total atenção a Mark. - Esse tipo de ajuda é sempre boa e muito rara eu diria, todo mundo aqui é muito ocupado.

- Acho que vai ser uma boa experiência pra mim. - Mark disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza. - Preciso me distrair e trabalhar muito.

- Bom, precisamos de alguém pra ficar aqui a noite. - Bradley disse enquanto dava uma checada rápida na grade de horários. – Gostamos de contar histórias e cantar para as crianças antes delas dormirem. Uma boa noite de sono é capaz de curar muitas doenças, Mark. Especialmente as do coração. – ele sorriu de lado, os olhos brilhando feito um menino e Mark entendeu que não havia conseguido disfarçar bem seus sentimentos.

- Sim, concordo com isso. Então, eu estou livre as noites. Posso começar hoje?

- Com certeza! É ótimo ver a sua empolgação.

Mark ficou encarando o médico tão jovem e tão bonito. Conversaram mais algum tempo sobre o projeto, Bradley dizendo que se Mark quisesse poderia tocar violão ou outro instrumento para as crianças, contou que sua dedicação ao trabalho voluntário veio de berço, acompanhava os pais que eram voluntários num orfanato em Cambridge e tomou gosto pela coisa. Já estavam há uns quinze minutos conversando quando o pager de Bradley tocou e ele se despediu, dizendo que tinha um chamado.

- Mas então, hoje as nove horas, pode ser? - Mark viu atrás dele um rosto conhecido, que parecia não ter gostado muito do que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Pode ser sim. - Mark assentiu com a cabeça, distraído pela presença de Nick.

Bradley sorriu e se afastou, notando o rapaz loiro que parecia estar esperando por Mark. Mas antes que os dois pudessem se cumprimentar, o médico britânico voltou tirando um post-it azul turquesa do bolso, anotando alguma coisa e estendendo para Mark.

- É meu telefone. Caso se atrase hoje a noite.

Mark pegou o papel e Nick queria que um raio caísse sobre a cabeça do médico que corria com um jaleco branco que eles notaram depois tinha o símbolo do Batman desenhado nas costas.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos sem saber muito bem como agir. Nick, é claro, só conseguia pensar que não fazia nem 24 horas que eles haviam terminado e Mark já estava marcando encontros com outra pessoa.

- Seu livro. - Nick entregou o livro para o outro, de qualquer jeito.

- Obrigado. - Mark disse baixo e Nick já não tinha mais nada pra dizer, porém não queria ir embora. Estava com raiva, mas não podia fazer nada. Mark desviou o olhar para seu próprio livro.

- Precisamos conversar. - Nick disse por fim. -Mark, eu acho que...

- Eu não quero conversar, Nick. - Mark foi sincero. - Não estou pronto, não quero falar disso.

- Estou falando da despedida de solteiro dos nossos pais. - Nick disse de um jeito meio ríspido e Mark ficou sem graça por um momento.

- Claro, eu te ligo. - Padalecki disse já preparando para sair. - Obrigado por trazer.

- De nada. - Nick respondeu, mas Mark já estava andando rápido pelo corredor e nem ouviu. Ackles mordeu o lábio inferior e saiu do hospital com passos firmes.


	15. British accent

**FIFTEEN**

**British Accent**

Assim que começou a andar pelo corredor do Conservatório de Música da NYU, Nick finalmente se deu conta de quem eventualmente veria naquela tarde. Ele não sabia muito bem como lidar com a situação, queria ser seguro e maduro, mas ainda assim preferia evitar qualquer contato seu professor. Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais e muita coisa aconteceu apenas no espaço de uma noite e uma manhã.

Entrou na sala, acompanhado de outros colegas que também chegavam. Kerr estava atento a alguns papéis e parecia fazer os últimos ajustes para começar a aula. Nick sentou-se em seu lugar de sempre e, pela primeira vez que entrou na faculdade de música, não queria estar ali. Estava um pouco ansioso até por como seria sua abordagem em relação a Kerr e, principalmente, qual seria a dele.

O professor finalmente olhou a pequena plateia que sempre se formava em suas aulas e Nick percebeu que ele discretamente o procurava entre os alunos. Os olhares deles se encontraram por alguns segundos, mas Nick permaneceu inexpressivo e Kerr lhe lançou um sorriso discreto.

- Professor! - Um aluno levantou uma das mãos lá do fundo da sala. - Teve show do John Mayer ontem!

- Sim, foi excelente. - Kerr respondeu com um brilho diferente e, por um momento, Nick temeu que ele dissesse alguma coisa sobre o fato de terem ido juntos. - Alguém mais foi ao show? - Para surpresa dele e de Nick, alguns alunos levantaram as mãos indicando que tinham ido. Nick agradecia aos céus por Nova York ser tão grande naquele momento. Ele, obviamente, não levantou a mão indicando que foi ao show.

- Ele é um ótimo músico. - Uma das meninas disse tentando parecer "profissional", mas no fundo todos sabiam o porquê as mulheres gostavam de John Mayer, especialmente pelo fato dele ter namorado metade das mulheres de Hollywood. - Katy Perry tem muita sorte! - Ela brincou referindo-se a cantora pop, noiva de John Mayer, e todos riram.

- Já que estamos no clima de Mayer, que tal falarmos de blues? - Kerr se animou e iniciou sua aula como se realmente estivesse de bom humor. Nick prestou atenção como sempre fazia, mas agora era inevitável pensar em Mark toda vez que olhava seu admirado professor. Ou melhor, lembrava-se de seu erro.

Ficou aliviado assim que a aula acabou. Talvez estivesse bom para um primeiro reencontro. Mas ele queria mais era juntar suas coisas e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Ainda tinha mais duas aulas aquela tarde. Porém, enquanto os alunos saíam, Kerr pediu a Nick que esperasse. Ele não se surpreendeu, sabia que aquela possibilidade existia e, já que não tinha mesmo pra onde fugir, era melhor deixar as coisas claras logo de uma vez.

- Nick. - Ele começou daquele jeito tentando não parecer invasivo, mas já sendo.

- Professor. - Nick meio que o interrompeu e não o chamava mais pelo nome.

- Sei que queria um tempo para clarear as ideias, só queria deixar claro que a noite foi incrível. - Ele era bem mais velho que Nick, mas agora parecia um adolescente.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, certo? - Nick respondeu seco, sem se preocupar se pareceria áspero. - Na verdade, a culpa foi minha. Você é solteiro, e por mais que meu relacionamento estivesse afundando, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Mark cometeu erros também e de certa forma acredito que ele merecia isso de mim, mas eu sou melhor do que isso e não deveria ter deixado as coisas entre nós chegarem aonde chegaram. - Nick dizia e Kerr permanecia naquela expressão de quem ia aos poucos perdendo qualquer esperança que tinha. - Preciso dar um jeito de consertar o erro. E não estou dizendo que foi ruim, só quero dizer que não deveria ter acontecido.

- Uau. - Kerr tentou parecer natural e, mesmo dando um passo involuntário para trás, não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção. - Está certo então. Você é quem deve saber o que é melhor pra você.

- Você é bonito. - Nick continuou sincero, não estava apenas tentando amenizar as coisas. - É inteligente, é um homem bem sucedido... Seu último problema na face da terra é arrumar alguém pra ficar com você, tenho certeza. Então não me sinto culpado por estar te dispensando. - Ele sorriu, brincando como se quisesse cortar o clima pesado. - Ainda estou estudando, não tenho grana, não tenho emprego, nem sei por onde começar depois que sair da faculdade e vou ter que morar no apartamento do meu padrasto no Brooklyn... - Ele riu da situação, realmente aquilo tudo o fazia soar como um verdadeiro perdedor. - Você é formado em Juilliard, é maestro, tem doutorado e é um dos professores que os alunos mais disputam pra ter aulas na NYU. Seu apartamento é em Upper East Side. - Kerr se permitiu rir da comparação. - Nem que eu quisesse, estaria a sua altura.

- Nada disso importa num relacionamento. – Kerr retrucou depressa demais.

- É claro que importa e você sabe disso. - Nick disse já se preparando para se retirar da sala. - Você ainda é meu melhor professor e espero que continuemos trabalhando juntos... - Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Mas não seremos nada mais além de, no máximo, amigos.

- Eu agradeço a honestidade, Nicholas.

- Não precisa agradecer por isso. - O loiro sorriu despedindo-se e deixou a sala. Não tinha sido fácil, mas finalmente ele tinha conseguido. Aquilo era o primeiro passo para tentar consertar tudo.

O próximo? Ele precisava de ideias, precisava de sugestões. E já sabia pra quem ligar.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Mark Padalecki, só pra variar, ainda estava na Clínica. Mas naquela noite, era por uma boa causa. Ele lia o livro que seu pai lhe deu de aniversário até porque queria ter algumas ideias, algo diferencial para trabalhar com os pacientes que eram atendidos por voluntários. Sentia que Bradley tinha muito a ensiná-lo.

Eram sete horas da noite e ele estava em um dos quartos dos pacientes. Um senhor que tinha acabado de operar o quadril, parecia que tinha escorregado na frente de casa. Padalecki checava a medicação e falava com a esposa dele, dando dicas e comentando sobre como pessoas da idade deles deveriam prestar atenção especial ao tipo de calçado que usavam, pois quedas naquela idade eram muito comuns. E depois de certa altura da vida, seu corpo não se recupera mais como antes.

Alguém abriu a porta sem bater e, quando ele olhou, viu que se tratava do Dr. James Lafferty, seu chefe.

- Doutor, na minha sala quando terminar. - Ele não cumprimentou os pacientes e sequer falou qualquer coisa com Mark antes. Definitivamente ele parecia furioso. Ele bateu a porta e Mark despediu-se do casal calmamente, sem nenhuma pressa e com toda educação que seu pai tinha lhe dado.

Ajeitou o jaleco branco e saiu do quarto andando a passos largos até a sala de Lafferty. Antes mesmo de entrar, Padalecki o viu de costas encarando a janela com a vista mais bonita dentre todas as alas do hospital. Ele era o neurocirurgião-chefe afinal de contas. Mark entrou na sala após um suspiro, já sabia que estava encrencado por algum motivo que não tinha certeza. O que será que James queria com ele? Ou melhor, qual das coisas que ele tinha feito James descobriu? Sentiu uma sensação familiar, igual àquela que sentia quando era chamado na sala de Jim Beaver quando estava na escola.

- Pois não, doutor. - Ele entrou e deixou que a porta de vidro se fechasse sozinha atrás de si.

- O que você fez, hein? - Ele disse e Mark realmente constatou que ele estava furioso. Ele jogou alguns papéis na direção do moreno alto que não estava entendendo nada.

- Nada! - Mark respondeu sem ter certeza, lógico. - Eu acho.

- Sabe o que é isso? - James perguntou obviamente ciente de que Mark não faria ideia, tanto que não se surpreendeu quando o garoto à sua frente balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Isso são liminares judiciais que obrigam o laboratório farmacêutico responsável pelo maleato de sunitinibe a dar os comprimidos para Penelope.

- Que ótimo! - Mark nem conteve a felicidade ao saber. Não entendeu porque Lafferty tinha achado ruim.

- Sabe que somos parceiros desse laboratório. - O neurocirurgião dizia ríspido. - Agora vamos ficar mal vistos com eles.

- E daí? - Mark praticamente debochou. - Isso vai conseguir prolongar a vida dela, ela é só uma criança! Ela vai poder ter uma vida relativamente mais saudável, sem precisar ser enfraquecida o tempo todo por quimioterapia. Não estou vendo problemas nisso.

- Você não entende nada de administração hospitalar, Padalecki. - James quase vociferou. - Isso é questão...

- Burocrática. - Mark o interrompeu. - Nada mais. São papéis e números. Estou mais preocupado com pessoas. - Ele não dizia se gabando de ser uma boa pessoa, mas sim como se aquilo fosse além do óbvio.

- Isso vai custar um parceiro para a Clínica. Eles certamente não vão mais fazer negócios conosco. - James olhou os papéis em cima da mesa e voltou a concentrar-se no fato de chamar o advogado da Clínica para derrubar aquela liminar ou não. Ele sabia que ia ser o homem mais cruel de todos se tirasse isso da menina. - Você nos custou dinheiro, Mark.

- Não vou me desculpar por isso. - Mark deu de ombros. Ele poderia ter crescido, mas ainda tinha aquela marra clássica de adolescente.

- Vai perder sua residência na Clínica. - James disse sério.

- O que? - Mark não queria se mostrar abalado, mas agora realmente era o pior dos momentos para ele ouvir aquilo. Especialmente porque ele precisava se formar.

Antes que James pudesse dizer outra palavra, alguém, também vestindo branco, entrou na sala sem bater. O loiro alto tinha por volta dos seus cinquenta anos e Mark se surpreendeu ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Ackles. - James disse ao ver Jensen se colocando ao lado de Mark o cumprimentando discretamente. - Lenox Hill Hospital é um pouco mais longe daqui. Errou o caminho do trabalho? - Apesar de ser uma ironia, não foi nada muito sério.

- Mark, pode me esperar lá fora? - Jensen dirigiu-se a seu enteado sem dar atenção a James. Sem entender, Mark acenou com a cabeça e deixou a sala de Lafferty.

- Faz muitos anos. - James disse saindo de trás de sua mesa a fim de ficar mais perto de Jensen. - Do que precisa?

- De nada. - Jensen respondeu tranquilo. - Só vim avisar que o responsável por essa liminar sou eu e Christian. - Ackles continuou apontando discretamente com os olhos para os papéis em cima da mesa de James.

- Por que será que não estou surpreso. - James suspirou realmente nenhum pouco impressionado.

- E se está pensando em derrubá-la, saiba que vai se queimar com a comunidade médica. - O pai de Nick poderia até fazer ameaças, mas aquilo nem precisava ser uma. Era lógico e evidente que isso "pegaria mal" entre os médicos que ficassem sabendo.

- Jensen, você conhece essas coisas tão bem quanto eu! - Lafferty praticamente se defendia. - De vez em quando temos que ser filhos da puta, também é parte do trabalho!

- Também é parte do trabalho correr alguns riscos de vez em quando! - Jensen respondeu no mesmo tom exaltado que James estava começando a criar. - Você queria operar essa menina, pelo amor de Deus.

- Você acabou de falar em correr riscos e agora está me condenando? - O moreno alto deu um passo para trás sem entender.

- Não esse tipo de risco. Porque isso é burrice. - Jensen ia se acalmando, respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Eu e Christian pedimos a liminar porque é justo, não foi de propósito para prejudicar você ou a Clínica.

- Eles são nossos parceiros, Ackles, isso também se trata de negócios. - James dizia mais como empresário agora do que como médico.

- Nós três fizemos faculdade juntos. - Jensen relembrou como se realmente fizesse mais tempo que parecia. Lafferty apenas se calou. - Tivemos as mesmas aulas, os mesmos professores, estudamos com os mesmos livros... Como pode ser que você tenha se saído tão diferente?

- Eu sou responsável por esse hospital. - James dizia, orgulhoso.

- Katherine é responsável por ele. - Jensen dizia convicto. - E por acaso é a mulher do Christian. - James se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Kane e Cassidy? - Lafferty achou estranho.

- É, eu sei, nada a ver né? - Jensen até brincou.

- Nada. - Lafferty riu. E parecia que o clima pesado já não era mais tão pesado assim.

Fez-se silêncio entre eles por alguns segundos. James voltou a olhar os papéis em sua mesa ao lado do telefone do advogado da Clínica. Jensen o conhecia bem e sabia que ele era difícil, mas acabaria cedendo, pois era acima de tudo um grande médico.

- Por mais que seja difícil, me conhece desde a faculdade, Lafferty, portanto peço que acredite que minha opinião é imparcial nisso. - Jensen disse e James não tirou os olhos de sua mesa. - Mark é um dos melhores alunos que tem. Ele vive nesse hospital, isso custou o relacionamento dele... - Ackles dizia com pesar na voz. - Pergunte-se, faça uma reflexão pessoal agora e responda: você era assim na faculdade? - Jensen até riu ao lembrar todas as farras que ele e Christian aprontavam com James. - Sabe que esse moleque se esforça mais do que qualquer outro residente aqui. E ele só tem 24 anos.

- A metade da nossa idade. - James riu e ficou mais relaxado. - O garoto é brilhante realmente. Tem certo problema em respeitar autoridade... - James disse e Jensen praticamente gargalhou. Sabia muito bem do que o colega de profissão estava falando. - Porque se ele pensa que eu não sei tudo que ele já fez aqui passando por cima do que eu mandei ele fazer, está é muito enganado. - Ele concluiu mostrando que realmente Mark não o enganava.

- Deixe esses garotos trabalharem. - Jensen dizia com aquele tom sábio de quem já tinha vivido bastante. - Não vamos estar aqui pra sempre, Lafferty. Na verdade, vamos nos aposentar logo, estamos beirando os cinquenta. - Jensen riu reparando que James tinha parte do cabelo ficando grisalho, assim como ele. - É a vez deles. E espero que, assim como eu, sinta-se orgulhoso por fazer parte do aprendizado deles todos, não só de Mark, mas de todos esses residentes que estão aqui. Dê uma chance a eles, é seu trabalho ensinar medicina, não apenas praticá-la.

- É uma atitude mesmo muito nobre essa de passar conhecimento adiante. - Lafferty deu-se por vencido e estendeu a mão ao colega e amigo. - Quando se aposentar, me avisa que vamos pescar. Se é que ainda adora fazer isso.

- Sempre. - Jensen riu retribuindo o cumprimento. - Precisa conhecer Jared, pai do Mark.

- É, sempre desconfiei de você. - James agora riu alto referindo-se a sexualidade de Jensen.

- Eu namorava Danneel! - Jensen riu também. - Desconfiava de que? Nem vem! - Os dois riram e se despediram rapidamente. Lafferty parecia mais calmo e resolveu não recorrer à liminar, apenas acatou o pedido do juiz. Pegou o telefone e parecia conversar com uma das enfermeiras da recepção.

Jensen deixou a sala e foi a procura de Mark. Viu pela grande janela de vidro que dava para o corredor, que ele estava examinando um paciente numa pequena sala usada para diagnóstico. O garoto tinha os cabelos bem maiores do que o normal – provavelmente se esquecia de cortar – a barba feita, estava todo vestido de branco e seu jaleco já tinha seu nome, um bordado não muito preciso, onde dizia "Dr. Mark Padalecki, residente". Jensen observou que ele tinha um estetoscópio no pescoço e ouvia com atenção uma mulher que parecia dizer onde sentia dores. Ele estava em pé e ela sentada em uma maca.

Sentiu um orgulho incomum, diferente. Não era seu filho afinal de contas, então não podia ser igual. Era quase que maior, afinal de contas inspirar uma pessoa que não tem o seu sangue a fazer uma coisa que ela pensou nunca fazer na vida, era impagável, era... Era indescritível. Imaginou que se Jared soubesse que todos os caminhos difíceis que percorreu o levariam até ali, com certeza o percorreria quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

A mulher saiu da sala com alguns papéis em mãos quando Mark abria a porta para ela sair. Parecia dar instruções de onde ela deveria ir para que fizessem os exames.

- Jensen! - Ele se empolgou ao ver o médico ainda ali. Estranhou a atitude, mas Ackles lhe deu um demorado abraço. - Eu estou bem, tio Jensen. - Ele disse um jeito quase infantil. - Não se preocupe comigo. - Achou que o abraço se devia ao fato de ter tido seu rompimento com Nick.

- Eu sei. - Ackles respondeu quando o soltou. - Só queria dizer que é realmente um grande homem apesar de tudo. - Ele foi sincero e Mark não deixou de se surpreender. - E por isso sei que você e Nick vão acabar se acertando. - Ele concluiu e Mark apenas sorriu de canto baixando os olhos, como se não tivesse a mesma certeza de Jensen.

- Estou tentando não perder minha residência no momento. - Mark respondeu voltando a olhar Jensen. - Uma coisa de cada vez.

- Não se preocupe, James é fogo de palha desde a faculdade. - Jensen riu ao responder e Mark sorriu de volta fazendo Jensen se lembrar de Jared com aquelas covinhas.

- Sei que essa liminar foi coisa sua. - Ele disse e ambos riram. - Obrigado por aquilo, me sinto bem por ter feito alguma coisa que teoricamente estava longe do meu alcance.

- A sua sorte é que Katie é casada com Christian e foi ele quem arranjou tudo isso. - Jensen eslcareceu e Mark ficou até surpreso, não sabia daquilo apesar de ter uma vaga lembrança de que Nick havia comentado sobre o assunto.

- Agradeça a ele também então. - Mark concluiu.

- Por que não faz isso você mesmo vindo jantar conosco hoje? Eu e sei pai vamos organizar um jantarzinho lá em casa. Apareça. - Jensen convidou imaginando que Nick também receberia o mesmo convite. Talvez fosse uma tentativa forçada de seus pais para fazer eles se acertarem.

- Adoraria, Jensen, mas hoje começo meu voluntariado. - Mark disse orgulhoso de si. - Falei com doutor Bradley e marcamos pras nove da noite. Estarei aqui pra ajudar ele e observar pra aprender como tudo funciona.

- Que ótimo, Mark! - Jensen realmente ficou feliz ao ouvir aquilo. - Tenho certeza que vai gostar muito, até porque Bradley é um excelente médico, tenho certeza que vão se dar bem trabalhando juntos.

- Espero que sim. E isso inclusive me lembra que tenho que te agradecer por indicá-lo também.

- Imagine, não foi nada. Fico feliz com sua iniciativa. - Jensen concluiu e abraçou o jovem médico despedindo-se dele. - Agora vá falar com James, ele está te esperando.

- Vou tentar me desculpar, quem sabe ele volte atrás. - Mark respondeu enquanto ele e Jensen andavam e direções opostas. Jensen riu apenas e o garoto andou com pressa até a sala de seu chefe. Não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas estava mais tranquilo depois de ver Jensen por lá.

Ele parou em frente a porta de vidro ao ver que James estava ao telefone, esperando que ele lhe desse sinal pra entrar. Assim que o médico desligou chamou por Mark, que entrou na sala parecendo um soldado comportado. Jogou os cabelos para trás e encarou o médico que, com o cenho franzido, o encarou de volta.

- Eu tenho dobro da sua idade. - Lafferty começou saindo de trás de sua mesa. - O dobro da experiência e o dobro do conhecimento.

- Eu sei, doutor. - Padalecki respondeu, de maneira um tanto quanto humilde.

- Então não pense que me engana. Já usei esse jaleco de residente muito mais tempo do que pode imaginar. Então não pense que pode fazer as coisas pelas minhas costas. - Lafferty sentou-se em sua mesa pra continuar a falar.

- Mas eu avisei o senhor sobre Penelope! - Mark disse tentando se justificar. - Não fiz nada pelas costas.

- E quando pretendia me contar que ligou pra Jensen Ackles? - Lafferty desafiou e Mark não tinha uma boa resposta. - Ou dos exames de sangue que pede pras enfermeiras quando suspeita de alguma coisa sem me consultar primeiro? Ou de quando entrou na sala de ressonância magnética e decidiu fazer o exame sozinho como se tivesse conhecimento e autorização pra fazer aquilo sem outra pessoa responsável. - Mark estava dividido entre o medo e a surpresa de saber que seu chefe estava por dentro de todas as coisas que ele havia feito sem pedir autorização dele primeiro.

- Doutor... Eu... - Ele tentou se explicar, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Não te recriminei porque confio em seus instintos, Padalecki. - James disse sincero, porém ainda sério. - Mas não ache que isso aqui é algum tipo de filme ou série de TV. Seja responsável! É a única coisa exigida de você aqui fora de seu conhecimento médico.

- Eu vou ser, eu vou ser. - Mark apressou-se em responder. - Eu vou pedir sua autorização sempre daqui pra frente.

- Vai mesmo. - James disse voltando a ficar em pé e cruzar os braços. - Todo mundo nesse hospital já está ciente de que nada do que você pedir será feito se não tiver minha assinatura no papel.

- Certo. - Mark disse ligeiramente frustrado, mas nem pensou em retrucar. Antes que seu chefe pudesse voltar a falar, seu pager tocou mostrando o número de Bradley James.

- Pode ir. - Lafferty concluiu e Padalecki praticamente saiu correndo enquanto agradecia. Eram quase nove horas da noite.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Nicholas Ackles mal tinha encostado na comida, mas não quis fazer desfeita a seus pais. Sentou à mesa na hora do jantar e distraiu-se com a conversa conforme podia. Christian Kane estava presente, com sua esposa Kate Cassidy, naquele clima recém-casados e Jensen não deixou de pensar que só mesmo um mulherengo como Christian poderia acabar se casando aos 50.

Jared contava alegremente sobre o projeto de Conservatório de Música que Jensen estava planejando com ele, no Brooklyn, para jovens músicos. Eles iriam abrir um novo espaço com instrumentos e até quem sabe um pequeno estúdio e investir em jovens que gostariam de se aperfeiçoar antes de serem aceitos numa grande universidade. Ele comentava de professores com quem queria trabalhar e Nick dava ótimas dicas sobre pessoas que conhecia.

- Onde está Mark? - Christian perguntou num tom de voz mais baixo a Jensen, sabia que algo havia acontecido entre os dois e ele e Nick haviam rompido.

- Ele provavelmente não pode vir. - Nick foi quem respondeu, pois escutou a conversa dos dois. Sempre que o nome "Mark" era citado, ele ouvia, não importava a frequência. - Tinha um encontro hoje a noite. - Ele nem conseguiu disfarçar o ciúmes e Kate mordeu o lábio pra não rir. Nick tomou mais um gole de seu vinho e Jared franziu o cenho estranhando ouvir aquilo. Olhou para Jensen como se pedisse algum tipo de explicação.

- Mas já? - Christian tentou dar um ar engraçado, mas não adiantou muito.

- Que encontro? - Jared finalmente perguntou.

- Fui entregar um livro a ele no hospital bem na hora que ele estava marcando de se encontrar "às nove" com um médico loiro com um sotaque britânico insuportável. - Nick disse entregando completamente que estava se derretendo em ácido de tanto ciúmes e raiva.

- Bradley? - Jensen riu. - Não é um encontro, Nicholas. - Jensen fez uma pausa pra rir um pouco mais alto. - Propus e incentivei Mark a fazer trabalho voluntário, Bradley é o chefe da ala dos voluntários na Clínica e provavelmente pediu que Mark fosse lá as nove horas pra ficar com as crianças. E quem sabe aprender a colocar algum nariz de palhaço pra diverti-las.

- Que seja. - Nick respondeu como se não se importasse, mas a verdade é que ele estava mais do que aliviado ao ouvir aquilo.

- Esse garoto me deu tanto trabalho que é o mínimo que ele pode fazer agora pra se redimir. - Jared brincou e todos riram. Até mesmo Nick permitiu-se um sorriso contido.


	16. Guitars

**SIXTEEN**

**Guitars**

Mark não era um cara que sorria muito, desde criança. Ele não gostava muito, sentia que era uma ação íntima demais. Gargalhar, soltar o riso, mostrar os dentes, ficar sem ar e sorrir com os olhos. Apenas as pessoas mais íntimas já o tinham visto fazer coisas desse tipo. Noventa por cento do tempo ele era sério – não necessariamente carrancudo – mas não gostava de mostrar seu bom humor. Nick era das raras pessoas que o viam cobrir o rosto e ficar ruborizado de tanto rir.

No entanto, há cerca de uma hora ele estava rindo tanto das palhaçadas do doutor Bradley que até mesmo ele se permitiu brincar com as crianças e agora usava uma peruca azul fluorescente, com o cabelo todo enrolado de palhaço por cima daqueles fios longos. Foi o momento em que ele finalmente se deu conta de que precisava cortar um pouco os cabelos. Ele ria de Bradley enquanto o médico imitava o Pateta, personagem da Disney, pra uma menina que estava deitada com o braço quebrado – aparentemente quebrado por seu padrasto, um homem extremamente violento que havia sido preso por basicamente espancar a menina. Ela estava acompanhada da mãe e da psicóloga do hospital, que estava extremamente satisfeita com o trabalho que os voluntários do hospital faziam não só pela menina, mas por todas as crianças daquela ala.

- Ei, doutor. - Bradley disse assim que se afastou da cama da menina, deixando um animalzinho qualquer feito com balão. - Precisam de ajuda na maternidade do hospital. Se importa de me acompanhar?

- Na maternidade? - Mark estranhou. Estava aí um lugar que ele ainda não tinha ido, pois as enfermeiras geralmente davam conta do trabalho sem ajuda dos médicos. Além do mais ele não entendia ainda muito bem de obstetrícia. - Vamos, claro.

- Nunca esteve lá, não é? - Bradley percebeu a insegurança de Mark enquanto andavam tirando os adereços divertidos.

- Pra ser sincero, não. - Mark respondeu deixando a peruca de lado e ajeitando os cabelos. - Sempre trabalhei quase que exclusivamente na neurologia.

- É isso que quer? - O médico inglês perguntou enquanto esperavam o elevador no corredor do terceiro andar. A maternidade ficava no térreo. - Ser neurologista?

- Sim, quero ser neurocirurgião. Por isso escolhi trabalhar com Dr. Lafferty, meu padrasto quem me indicou.

- Quem é seu padrasto? - Bradley perguntou mais pra puxar assunto do que por curiosidade.

- Dr. Jensen Ackles, ele é neurocirurgião do Lennox Hospital. - Eles entraram finalmente no elevador.

- Sério? - Bradley deu uma boa olhada para Mark, dos pés a cabeça. - Ele é seu padrasto? Quer dizer, eu lembro do filho dele e poderia jurar que ele tinha cabelos loiros!

- Nick. - Mark disse com um sorriso fraco, como se tudo voltasse a sua mente. - Deve estar se referindo ao Nick.

- Nicholas, isso mesmo. Nick Ackles. - Bradley disse sorrindo ao lembrar do garoto que conheceu quando o loiro tinha por volta dos cinco ou seis anos de idade. - Não sabia que Dr. Ackles tinha dois filhos, até porque meus pais disseram que a esposa dele morreu quando ele era bem jovem, ele mal tinha entrado na faculdade. Eu não lembro o nome dela, mas dizem que era muito bonita e.. Ah! - Bradley pareceu dar-se conta enquanto tagarelava e Mark estava com um pouco de preguiça de explicar. - Jensen se casou com a sua mãe então?

- Não, ele casou com meu pai. - Mark respondeu olhando um Bradley confuso. Ele achou até graça na expressão do outro. - Eles namoram há uns dez anos já, vão casar agora daqui alguns meses.

- Tenho que confessar que estou surpreso. - Bradley agora ria fazendo Mark rir também.

- Eu imagino, mas eu sempre soube do meu pai e Nick até lidou muito bem com tudo. - Mark continuou quando os dois chegaram ao andar e passaram a caminhar na direção da ala neonatal da Clínica.

- Você e Nick se dão bem? Imagino que foram criados como irmãos. - Bradley arriscou e Mark sorriu mais aberto, enquanto pensava em tudo que aprontaram quando moravam com seus pais e estavam bem no início do relacionamento.

- Nós... também namorávamos. - Mark disse é claro sem perder a expressão no olhar do outro, que arregalou os olhos azuis e conteve a vontade de rir.

- Isso é bem... incomum. - Bradley respondeu e Mark riu, realmente nunca tinha contado aquela história antes. Era no mínimo engraçada se não fosse trágica. Lhe passou pela cabeça o quanto ele e Nick tiveram muitos dramas até chegarem onde chegaram e, agora, entendia bem a expressão que dizia: um dia vocês vão rir de tudo isso.

- Não sei se você o viu mais cedo, quando ele veio me entregar um livro. Aquele era Nick. - Mark esclareceu.

- Sim, lembro vagamente. - Bradley respondeu como se buscasse na mente a figura que Mark descrevia. - Mas não prestei muita atenção.

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, uma das enfermeiras andou na direção deles quando os dois entraram no berçário da Clínica. Ao verem cinco bebês recém-nascidos nos colos das enfermeiras, entenderam o porquê de elas estarem bastante atarefadas. Parecia mesmo que alguns bebês tinham combinado a hora de nascer, porque cinco grávidas numa só noite era uma raridade.

- Doutores. - Ela cumprimentou, simpática, e os dois acenaram a cabeça retribuindo o cumprimento. - Como podem ver, estamos precisando de ajuda hoje. Estamos com dois pediatras ocupados com dois bebês que nasceram prematuros e aqui está uma loucura. Mudança de lua é sempre um tumulto. Quando me falaram isso na faculdade, custei a acreditar, mas aqui vi que era verdade. Precisamos pesar alguns bebês e fazer exames completos, mas estamos quase sem pessoal, pois o turno da noite é o que menos temos enfermeiras. - Ela explicava enquanto andava até um dos pequenos berços e pegava uma menina que chorava copiosamente.

- O que ela tem? - Bradley perguntou esticando os braços como se pedisse que a enfermeira lhe entregasse a criança.

- Está com uma cólica muito forte. Não está se adaptando ao leite em pó e a mãe não consegue amamentá-la. – a enfermeira explicou.

Mark fixou os olhos nos braços de Bradley, que segurava aquela criatura tão pequena, que chegou a distrair-se por um momento imaginando como poderíamos nascer tão vulneráveis. (eu ia me distrair com os braços do Bradley e nem ia conseguir pensar nos bebês...rs...)

- Tudo bem, veremos o que podemos fazer. - Bradley respondeu prestativo. - Vou chamar mais dois residentes, acho que vai ajudar bastante. - Ele terminou a frase e ofereceu a menina para que Mark a segurasse.

Padalecki titubeou por um segundo, dando-se conta de que nunca tinha pego um bebê em seus braços. A menina ainda choramingava mas estava mais calma. Mark, pela primeira vez, ficou com medo de não saber fazer alguma coisa. Ele esticou os braços e, percebendo que ele era um tanto desajeitado, a enfermeira o ajudou, ensinando a ele onde ele deveria segurar a criança e pedindo pra que ele fosse firme.

- Segure pela cabeça, até que você consiga fazê-la repousar nessa dobra do seu cotovelo. - Ela dizia e Mark segurou a menina tentando não parecer tão apavorado. Bradley saiu sorrindo. - Isso mesmo, você está fazendo direitinho. - Ela continuou quando Mark finalmente tinha a menina em seus braços completamente.

- Como ela se chama? - Ele perguntou já ficando aos poucos mais confortável com ela. Até arriscou balançar de leve.

- Krystal. - A enfermeira respondeu lendo na fitinha em torno do braço da menina que usavam para identificar os recém-nascidos. - Pode ficar com ela por um momento? Ainda temos outros bebês que acabaram de chegar e não dormem de jeito nenhum.

- Claro. - Padalecki respondeu inseguro, mas a menina pareceu gostar de seu colo. Ele sorriu e a enfermeira saiu.

Ele olhou ao redor vendo tantos bebês, a maioria dormia, mas parecia que uma parte deles estava rebelde quanto ao sono. As enfermeiras tentavam se virar como podiam e ele de repente se deu conta de que não ouvia mais o choro de Krystal. Estava embalando-a devagar e quando olhou para seus braços, encontrou uma menina calma, já sem lágrimas nos olhos e que olhava pra ele, com enormes olhos castanhos e poucos fios de cabelo. Ela movimentava as mãozinhas minúsculas na direção do rosto dele, como se quisesse segurar em seus cabelos. Ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir. Aparentemente bebês faziam isso com as pessoas.

- Está pensando em quando tiver o seu? - Uma das enfermeiras apareceu esticando os braços como se pedisse Krystal.

- Não. - Mark disse rindo entregando a menina com cuidado. - Vou ser um péssimo pai, não sei se seria uma boa ideia ter filhos.

- Aparentemente Krystal não concorda com você. - A enfermeira disse sorrindo. - Ela parou de chorar em segundos no seu colo. Acho que você leva mais jeito do que pensa.

- Quem sabe. - Mark disse incerto, mas feliz. Apesar de ser quase uma hora da manhã, ele sentia-se bem, não estava cansado e nem sonolento. Claro que uma cama seria bem vinda, mas sabia que se estivesse em casa, estaria afundado nas cobertas pensando em Nick e praticamente sendo o legítimo projeto de ser humano.

A melhor coisa era trabalhar. No fundo ele sabia que estava evitando ir pra casa porque sabia que seria a primeira vez em anos que iria pra lá sem Nick estar por perto. Ele não queria lidar com aquilo porque sentia que não saberia como. O melhor lugar em que ele poderia estar era aquele, a Clínica, afundado em trabalho e, agora, um monte de bebês.

Não demorou muito pra que Bradley voltasse com dois médicos, apresentando-os a Mark enquanto buscavam serviço que não faltava. Ia ser um turno longo e, com certeza, muitos sairiam dali sem nem querer pensar em filhos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Nick chegou apressado ao lugar que tinha marcado horas antes. Era um restaurante comum, meio lanchonete, perto do apartamento no Brooklyn onde ele estava morando. Estacionou o Jaguar – carro bastante incomum naquela área de Nova York – seguido por olhos de alguns curiosos. Não estava pensando muito, estava ansioso.

Quando chegou, já avistou sentada perto de uma das janelas, sua velha amiga de escola, bebendo um chocolate quente e sorrindo ao ver ele.

- Está atrasado. - Becca disse brincando no momento em que Nick sentou-se de frente pra ela, reclamando baixinho do frio.

- Desculpe, o trânsito estava mesmo ruim. - Ele explicou apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa. - Desculpe te fazer esperar.

- Não tem problema. - Ela sorriu carinhosa. - O que você queria conversar de tão importante que não poderia ser por telefone?

- Eu preciso de você. - Nick começou mais sério e Becca passou a prestar atenção como se aquilo fosse caso de vida ou morte. - Preciso... pegar o Mark de volta.

- Nick... - Ela recostou-se na cadeira com um sorriso triste. - Isso não vai ser fácil. Steve me contou o que aconteceu. Mark dormiu na casa do James.

- Imaginei mesmo que fosse pra lá. - Nick disse como se aquilo não fosse uma grande surpresa. - Mas você ajudou ele na época da escola, quando brigamos... Acho que está na hora de eu retribuir.

- Ok. - Ela respirou fundo e pensou por alguns segundos. – Mas se der certo, vocês dois vão ficar me devendo pela eternidade. O que tem em mente?

- Nada. - Nick disse rindo de sua situação trágica. - Por isso te liguei, eu não tenho ideia de por onde começar.

- Acho que fora o Jared, você conhece o Mark melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. - Ela continuou. - Deve saber exatamente o que ele gosta, o que seria irresistível pra ele e, principalmente, o que realmente mostraria a ele que está disposto a qualquer coisa pra reconquistá-lo.

- Eu não sei mais, esse é o problema. - Nick era quem tinha um olhar desesperançoso agora. - Eu não o conheço mais, isso posso te dar cem por cento de certeza. Ele não é mais aquele garoto da escola e, certamente, não é mais a mesma pessoa há anos. Ele é dedicado e completamente apaixonado pela medicina a ponto de colocar qualquer coisa a frente disso. Ele queria até mudar para Maryland por causa de um simples estágio.

- Entendi. - Becca ouviu pacientemente o quase desabafo de Nick. - Eu acho que o caminho que temos que seguir então é resgatar um pouco do "Mark que se perdeu". - Ela dizia quase filosofando. - Ele tem que perceber o que realmente importa, Nick. Você mesmo está dizendo que além dele não ser mais a mesma pessoa, ele parece ter esquecido o que é realmente importante.

- É. Acho que podemos partir daí. - Nick disse agora sentindo-se um pouco melhor com tudo. - Quem sabe se eu desse um jeito de levar ele pra algum lugar, sei lá...

- Não, eu já sei. - Ela disse com o brilho típico no olhar, aquele quase infantil. - Onde está o Corvette?

- Está no ferro-velho, acredito eu. - Nick disse sem ter certeza. - Tenho que perguntar ao Jared. Eu sei que praticamente não sobrou nada depois do acidente do Mark. Ele destruiu o carro.

- Foi feio o acidente, não é? - Ela disse preocupada por um momento.

- Pior dia da minha vida, pior semana da minha vida. - Nick não gostava nem de lembrar. - Foi o purgatório.

- E se você desse um jeito de reformar o carro? - Becca sugeriu um pouco incerta. Ela não entendia nada de carros e talvez aquilo fosse locura. - Quer dizer, pode chamar alguns profissionais, pode até mesmo chamar Jared e Steve, certamente eles vão te ajudar. Pode ser que leve um bom tempo, mas acho que é bem válido você tentar. Quer coisa melhor do que isso pra "resgatá-lo"? Imagino as lembranças que trará à tona com aquele carro pronto na frente dele.

- Uau. - Nick pensou por um momento. - Eu sabia que estava certo em te chamar. - Ele riu a fazendo rir também. - É uma ótima ideia, claro que devemos tentar. Vai dar um baita trabalho, mas vai valer a pena! - Ele realmente estava empolgado agora.

- E pode contar comigo também. - Ela segurou as mãos do amigo em cima da mesa em forma de apoio. - Sei que vocês dois foram feitos um pro outro e é uma pena que tenham que passar por isso.

- Você é maravilhosa, Becca. Steve tem sorte de ter você. - Ele disse igualmente segurando as mãos da amiga. -Falando nisso, como foi que vocês se encontraram? Vocês mal se falavam na época da escola!

- Pois é. - Ela riu agora lembrando-se de tudo como se tivesse sido há muito tempo, quando na verdade mal faziam dois ou três anos. - Eu acabei indo pra Londres, ele também. Nos encontramos em Cambrigde um dia, ele veio puxar assunto e saímos. Não foi nada muito glamouroso como você e Mark, mas... Foi algo mais normal... Estamos bem. - Ela tinha um sorriso sincero e Nick estava genuinamente feliz pelo casal.

- Torço por vocês também, Steve é meu melhor amigo desde que estávamos na quarta série e ele merece alguém como você. Sei que ele dá trabalho às vezes... - Nick disse e ambos riram, Becca concordava com a cabeça. - Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ele, acabou colocando ele mesmo na linha. - Ele brincou.

Ficaram conversando por mais algumas horas, planejando os mínimos detalhes sobre essa "missão" - como Nick tinha acabado de nomear – despediram-se e cada um seguiu seu rumo, claro que Nick foi cavalheiro o suficiente para deixá-la em casa. Passou alguns minutos breves conversando com Steve também quando foi deixá-la, tentou distrair-se e foi pra sua "nova" casa no Brooklyn. Era igualmente difícil ir pra casa todos os dias sabendo que não tinha lugar "pior" do que aquele apartamento para fazê-lo lembrar de Mark, especialmente porque algumas coisas dele ainda estavam por lá.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Era uma das raras vezes em que Mark acordava e não queria sair da cama. Seu corpo estava praticamente o obrigando a dormir. Ele tinha ido pra casa por volta das cinco da manhã. Dormiu até a hora do almoço, sem dar tempo de pensar em nada quando chegou. O apartamento estava intacto, mas o quarto estava significativamente maior sem Nick. A cama era maior e foi quando se deu conta de que seu armário era bem maior e tinha mais da metade esvaziado. Não havia mais instrumentos musicais pelo quarto. Guitarras, violões e amplificadores haviam ido com Nick. Não tinha nada pra comer e uma pilha de roupas pra lavar se acumulava.

Era coisa demais para ele lidar e ele preferiu fingir que não estavam ali. Tomou um banho rápido e foi pra cama. Ele mesmo chegou a pensar que não dormiu, mas basicamente entrou em coma. Estava há horas acordado e finalmente resolveu se render ao sono.

Ele acordou e andou até a cozinha e não tinha, obviamente, nada pronto, nada feito. Nem a pau ele iria cozinhar. Iria comer na lanchonete da Clínica. Esfregou os olhos e andou até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene pessoal. Pensou em ligar para alguma diarista vir dar um jeito naquele apartamento e passou mais de quinze minutos no telefone com a mãe. Explicou o que tinha acontecido e Sandy ficou triste – chegou a convidá-lo para passar uns dias no Canadá, que obviamente ele não aceitou. E nem poderia, tinha trabalho demais.

Jared também ligou pra saber como o filho estava, conversaram por um bom tempo, Jensen havia contado o que mark havia feito na Clínica e ouviu um pai orgulhoso lhe elogiar. Contou como foi o voluntariado e, por último, pensou que deveria ligar logo para Nick para falarem sobre a despedida de solteiro dos pais, que haviam prometido planejar juntos.

Ele respirou fundo, deixou o celular de lado no sofá da sala e, ainda estava de toalha de banho, quando se deu conta da hora e que precisava ir pra aula. Lembrou-se que disse a Bradley que a noite tocaria violão para as crianças. Não estava mais com o instrumento em casa, pensou que tinha que ir ao apartamento do Brooklyn para buscá-lo. Não precisava nem ligar para o pai, pois ainda guardava sua chave antiga de casa.

Saiu de casa com pressa. Pegou o rumo da estação do metro até o Brooklyn. Conhecia aquele caminho relativamente bem. Ele vestia branco, como sempre – o que o fez pensar que ele tinha esquecido quase como era usar outra cor de roupa – e tinha uma pasta não muito pesada pendurada no ombro. Todos os livros que precisava estavam em seu armário na NYU.

Depois de meia hora de viagem, ele havia chegado a seu antigo bairro. Não ia lá há anos, mas se deu conta de que pouco mudou. Era um bairro de classe média, mas fora algumas lojas novas, nada estava diferente por lá. Ele andou duas quadras até o prédio e um monte de lembranças lhe cercaram. Enquanto subia as escadas, pensou no quanto sua vida havia mudado.

Pôs a chave na fechadura da porta de seu antigo apartamento e abriu sem dificuldade. Paralisou no momento em que viu Nick Ackles sem camisa, vestindo apenas um jeans claro com um cinto preto e descalço. Mark ficou confuso e Nick mais ainda. Ele engoliu a seco ao ver aquele corpo que conhecia tão bem exposto ali. Lutou intimamente contra o impulso de agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - limitou-se a perguntar fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Seu pai... deixou que eu ficasse aqui. - Nick tinha que admitir que Mark Padalecki era a última pessoa com quem ele imaginava encontrar naquela manhã. - O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar meu violão. - Mark esclareceu andando sem pressa até seu antigo quarto, percebendo que era exatamente onde Nick estava dormindo. Na sua antiga cama e usando seus antigos armários. Foi uma breve viagem no tempo.

- Ele está no quarto de seu pai. - Nick disse quando viu onde Mark havia entrado. - Pus minhas coisas lá também, seu violão está lá. Sua guitarra também.

- Por que não está na suíte? - Mark perguntou, já que o quarto além de muito maior, tinha uma casa de casal e mais espaço pra colocar tudo. As paredes do quarto de Mark ainda tinham pôsteres mal cuidados de algumas bandas de heavy metal.

- É estranho demais. - Nick disse torcendo o nariz. - Nossos pais provavelmente já dormiram ali eventualmente... estranho. - Ele quase riu e Mark também achou graça, Pensou que faria o mesmo se tivesse que mudar de volta pra lá.

Mark entrou no quarto antigo de seu pai seguido por Nick. Ele viu o violão preto ali. Não parecia que fazia tempo que ninguém tocava. Quando o moreno alto pegou no instrumento, tocou algumas cordas aleatórias, mas não ficou surpreso por estar afinado.

- Estava empenado. - Nick respondeu, fazendo afirmar as suspeitas de Mark de que Nick havia tocado o instrumento. - Dei um jeito nele ontem a noite. Mas não sabia que você o queria.

- Vou tocar pras crianças. - Ele esclareceu colocando o violão na capa preta que o protegia. - Na ala dos voluntários, quero fazer alguma coisa diferente hoje a noite.

- Achei muito legal essa sua iniciativa. - Nick foi sincero se aproximando ainda mais do agora ex-namorado.

- Seu pai me deu a ideia. - Mark esclareceu tentando manter o foco da conversa com Nick tão perto dele.

Os dois estavam a centímetros de distância e Nick sentiu seu coração acelerar. Nunca tinha sido tão difícil ficar perto de Mark e o moreno alto sentiu-se como na época da escola, quando ele e Nick ainda estava se descobrindo juntos. A mesma sensação de ficar excitado na frente do outro estava voltando agora. Era como se ele quisesse reprimir algo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria soltar aquele sentimento logo. E Nick não disse mais nada e ele não se moveu.

Sem saber exatamente como, já estavam com as bocas coladas envolvidos num beijo quase proibido. Era aquele misto de sentimento de saudade que durou apenas o tempo de Nick passar seus braços pela cintura de Mark para o orgulho do moreno falar mais alto e ele se afastar andando até a porta do quarto.

- Mark! - Nick chamou, segurando o pulso do namorado.

- Eu não consigo. - Mark foi honesto e se virou para olhar diretamente os olhos do loiro. - Eu não posso fingir que nada aconteceu, ainda não dá.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Nick soltou a mão e seus ombros caíram, cansados. - Eu te amo, você me ama... Podemos consertar isso!

- Não dá! - Mark disse mais firme. - Não consigo esquecer o que você fez!

- Como se você não tivesse merecido! - Nick respondeu no mesmo tom ofendido. - Eu errei, mas você não é nenhuma vítima aqui. - Ele continuou e Mark começou a se exaltar.

- Eu nunca te traí! - Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras em resposta. – Vai querer comparar mesmo o que você fez com o que eu fiz? Vai querer comparar a minha preocupação com o nosso futuro com o seu caso com o professorzinho?

- Eu não tive um caso com o Kerr. Foi um beijo, Mark. Um beijo que só aconteceu porque você ficou esse tempo todo focado no futuro e esquecendo que a gente tinha um presente. E que esse presente estava quase deixando de existir.

Mark não tinha uma boa resposta, apenas tinha o cenho franzido encarando um Nick Ackles que respirava fundo, o olhar carregado de orgulho. Ele pensou em dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Nick parecia nem esperar uma resposta.

- Eu errei, Mark. - Nick continuou e o moreno alto passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Mas não errei sozinho.

Mark deixou o quarto assim que Nick parou de falar. O loiro não se moveu para impedi-lo e nem para acompanhá-lo até a porta. Apenas fechou os olhos ao ouvir a porta bater indicando a saída do outro, respirou fundo e achou que talvez não tivesse dito as coisas certas, mas conhecia bem quem passou anos ao seu lado e isso faria Mark ao menos pensar a respeito. Ele tinha certeza que ele não esqueceria aquelas palavras – para o bem ou para o mal.


End file.
